The Clock Strikes Twelve(Ronald Knox)(Black Butler)(Troubled Waters)
by ZuraElectra
Summary: Elanora's and Ronald's fates have been intertwined from the beginning. Elanora found a way to always save Ronald, but can love last when all four realms are against you? Now the Angels, Demons and Reapers have one thing in common. Elanora's powers of the true Grim Reaper. Can Ronald save his lover's life and more importantly her soul?
1. Deaths mother dearest

Elanora P.O.V

"Okay so for this house we, have a lovely four bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, The master Bedroom has a door sized windows, that open, for a lovely airy feel, lovely for the warm summer nights." The estate agent said... Walking me and Ronald around the top floor of the house we were currently looking in. It was massive!

The estate agent opened the door and showed us into the two adjoining bedrooms.  
"Perfect, if you're looking to have children in the future. It does need some work..."

The walls were yellow... Not painted yellow, but stained yellow, by the previous owner.. who was a smoker...

When looking in the bathrooms, the sinks needed replacing as they were old and filthy... Horribly filthy.  
The floorboards needed to be changed too... But that wasn't an issue, we had been saving everywhere we could for months and finally the pennies added up! Combining their savings from the past couple of months, not including life savings or the cost of the house. A combined effort of eating in, not spending it on alcohol or at parties... Much to Ronald's despair and the over time...

Had added up to a huge £9859!

Turns out Ronald's habit of social drinking, was an expensive one.

Surely that should be enough to cover most of the repairs and get in the furniture!?

As we went into the master bedroom, we were both taken a room was massive, beautifully kept and was almost brand new.. we could move our stuff in almost instantly! If we bought it that is...

The bathroom was just as nice! It had been stripped empty, sure. But we planned to get a whole new set for it! Hopefully...

We went back down the stairs and to the kitchen. By the look doorway we thought it was going to be small and our faces dropped from disappointment, only to rise in surprise, when we saw it was a very nice open kitchen, with a dining room on the end!

Sure the cupboards needed to be changed and so on, but it looked worth it! But with everything too good to be true there had to be one down side, and that was probably the price.

"So now you've had a look around what do you think?" The agent asked, smiling sweetly. It was obviously put on.

Me and Ronald looked at each other for a moment, both smiling. It even had an extra room for the library!  
One thing was clear. We wanted that house!  
"It's great!" "Bloody Huge." Ronald said.  
"How much do you think this house will cost?" He asked.

We both looked at each other for a moment. It had to be well out of our budget! There was no way it was under 300,000.  
"Over our budget that's for sure!" Ronald laughed.  
"Actually this is priced at £245,000. " The real estate agent said.

Both me and Ronald did a double take. There was no way!

"You're joking!? Why, this house is perfect!" I said.  
"The last couple that lived here had a few... Incidents with the neighbours." The real estate agent grimaced slightly.

Ronald looked at me, his eye's furrowed in thought.  
"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, this house has a slight, Ghost problem shall we say, also the neighbour has bag pipes, with amplifiers..." The Estate agent said.  
"Oh Ghost problems, such as?"

"A incredibly violent entity, the last couple moved out of the house within the first two weeks. They were very scared, that's why the price is so low. They said they were accountants for the Grim Reaper dispatch." He finished.

We thought for a moment, we could sort the noise no problem. We would just wait for them to start and then march over and complain.  
The Ghost problem however, was slightly worrying, especially if it was incredibly violent.

"We've had our fair share of Ghosts." Ronald suddenly said looking at me.

I smiled knowingly." Yes, I think we can handle this, and this house is far too good to pass up, it's semi detached like we talked about, lots of living space and room to move. So?" I looked at Ron, it was all well and good me saying this, but if Ronald didn't like the house then we weren't buying it end of discussing.

"So we'll-"  
A vase on the side of the counter suddenly launched it's self into the cupboard, the glass shattering into a million tiny pieces and the suddenly dead and wilted Roses falling into the glass. And yet they were freshly cut and healthy a second ago.

Ronald looked at me, asking if I truly wanted the house. I did! The Garden was massive! We could have garden parties! I am not passing it up cause some ghost is having a temper tantrum.

I nodded and smiled at Ronald.  
"So we'll take it." He said.

Ronald P.O.V

The next few weeks after, we finished packing the boxes in Elanora's house. She had already sold hers, as I had mine. It was very hard to let go of, but finally it all sank in. And I was sure in my heart this is the step I wanted to take. Sure did miss going to the pub now and again though.

We marked out her tea set on the box and made sure to pack it with extra old newspaper to make sure it was safe. Packed away all of her books, her art set.

"So you definitely got a yes from them!?" Elanora asked in shock.  
"Yes! Sacha and Rudger are both coming over from Germany, and Mark and his brothers are coming over from Ireland for the wedding." Ronald chuckled folding up a box full of plates and labelling them.

Elanora had known the German pair for a long time, considering they knew William and what not, they were friends, and at one point I even thought she was interested in Rudger. Luckily she wasn't... I mean I wasn't jealous or anything!

"Phew, I was worried then... Oh speaking of the wedding, where are you going to get ready? You said me and my lot could have the house to get ready." She asked me.

"Oh, Eric and Alan got their place together a few weeks ago now. They still haven't told us the address, they want to keep Grell out so they can have some. Bliss. As them lot said and they knew I would tell, and knew you would tell me, same with Leon and Sally to be honest." I sighed. I was too curious and it was getting the best of me!

"Don't worry. All will soon be revealed! Pft! Wait, you definitely said to the venue manager that we have the space up until one am. Cause you like to party hard. Oh and tomorrow we have a meeting with the marriage counsellor before work starts so we have to be there by eight instead of nine And on Saturday I have my final fitting and so do you." Elanora said quickly.

It amazed me how OCD she was about being on time and remembering things! She was sometimes too uptight.  
"Oh what!? That's a whole hour and then after work we have to start unpacking and move the stuff in!" I whined.  
"Don't forget about putting up the curtains in the bathroom. Getting a head start on de-cluttering the garden, getting the door frame oiled so it stops squeaking to the bathroom in our room, oh and having a little look see at that Ghost." She said quietly.

I sighed this was all very tiring, especially with this ghost thing, as of late the ghost seemed to be more aggravated by us being in the house. Yet we still didn't know who the ghost was or what I particularly wanted, ghosts were extremely uncommon. I was pure proof of that. But I wasn't malevolent, not like this. It was almost playing a game with us. Something not to be taken lightly, especially with Elanora, she was not one to be played with at this point. Far from it, if anything the ghost was making her more and more mad, though she wouldn't show it in the house.

"Fine. Lets just finish this up and go to sleep." I sighed.  
Quickly wrapping up the last of the boxes and carrying them, very carefully down the stairs.

I then went back upstairs to Elanora who had already changed into her night dress and was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for me.  
"It's weird. I never thought I would be leaving this place and moving in with someone, let alone my Fiancé." She admitted, smiling shyly.

I began to loosen my tie and unbutton my waist coat, before going to change and coming back in and sitting next to her on the bed.  
"I know, I honestly didn't think I would be engaged again." I admitted, kissing her forehead as she undid her ribbon and let her hair fall down.

She put her hands against my face, the warm feeling of the engagement ring I had given her against my skin. She sat on my legs, so was slightly higher then me, and leant down to kiss me softly. "You have changed, haven't you Ron." She hummed.  
"Well not too much I hope. I still love me a party!" I yelled, and then toned down remembering the time.

"Yes. Yes you do, and you're still as charming as ever, though at first you being charming didn't mean you were nice." She commented.  
"What do you mean by that!?" I questioned.

"Just cause you were charming to girls didn't mean you were necessarily nice to them, or when you're in a fight, like the Campania, you were charming, but sly. In short, at first when you decided about not settling down, you weren't that nice of a person after your experience. It's only after you got more comfortable, opened up a bit more and then get nicer." She explained.

I sat for a moment, what she said was true. After I didn't remember Elanora and only remembered my life, suicide and why I did it I started to date and ditch. So I wouldn't get hurt again, it was stupid, but I didn't know what else to do..

"I get that, lets get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead in the mornin'." I sighed switching off the lamp and pulling the covers over us.

"Hey Ronald?"  
"Yes Elanora?" I asked, slightly surprised by the break in the silence.  
"Do you think I should... cut my hair short?" She asked.

OHH HELL NO!

"No. I love your hair long, but if it's what you want to do I won't stop you." I said composing myself.  
"No, I was just wondering, if it was short the style wouldn't go with the dress, which reminds me, you have your final fitting with the others on Thursday, and I have mine on Saturday. Then three weeks and we'll be married." She sighed happily.  
"And a day after that we'll be in Italy." I chuckled.

We were going to Italy, one because we had never been, two because it's a language we both spoke, three It's where a part of my family came from and four because it was apparently the place for lovers and I really didn't want to go to France.

"Since I'm going to find out one way or another... Why do you not eat my blueberry cheesecake anymore?" She asked...

I froze, I had been avoiding this since the moment we got engaged... I just didn't know how to tell her...  
"Well... You promise not to go mental?" I asked hesitantly.

She sighed knowing it was going to be something, ridiculous, but turned and nodded.  
"I got very very drunk and you had given me a piece of cheesecake in a bowl and left it covered on my counter..." I started.  
"Yes my blueberry Cheesecake that you never asked for me to make again, cause I thought you didn't like it." She said, her temper rising slightly...

I gulped, but continued.

"Okay so I came home out of my mind, drunk and I saw it there and I don't know how and one thing led to another and..." I trailed of, slightly hyperventilating at telling her what I did with it.  
"And?" She asked, turning over so her nose was touching mine. I could feel my breath radiate back off her face.

Her lips plastered in a frown.

"I may have sort of... Had Se- Se-...!" I stuttered...

She stay silent for a moment in thought, then quickly sat bolt upright and turned the lights on, her face a mixture of anger, shock and pure disgust...

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! YOU PUT YOUR- YOUR, YOUR TODGER IN THE CHEESECAKE I HAD MADE FOR YOU!" She screeched.  
"I was on some killer alcohol that night! Please I'm sorry." I said, trying to get her to lower her voice as to not wake her neighbours.

She took long hard breaths, shuddering occasionally.

"I don't believe you! You deflowered my bloody Blueberry Cheesecake!" She hissed.  
"Now I know you're mad, but this was years and years ago! I swear! I would never do it again!" I pleaded.

She just stared at me for a moment then her face grimacing slightly.  
"A horrible thought just occurred to me." She said.  
"What?" I asked in fright.

"I don't think I should repeat it." She said, turning her head away, but I could still see the hot blush on her cheeks.

Oh Shit! This is going to be something about sex isn't it!?

"Just say it, in a few weeks I'll know anyway, so there's no point in hiding it." I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.  
It was far too late to be doing this now... I should have held off till morning, one rule between couples is to never to go to bed angry.

"When we get married, I said to you, that we would... Uh hum..." She said.  
"Uh hum...? I don't know what you're talking about love." I said bluntly.

She groaned in annoyance. "Uggghhhh HOW BOUT THIS WHEN WE GET MARRIED I SAID I WOULD GIVE YOU MY VIRGINITY! BUT THROUGH OUT THE ENTIRE EXPERIENCE I'M GOING TO BE THINKING YOU HAVE CHEESECAKE DICK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW RONALD!?" She yelled.

I froze for a moment...  
"Wait! You're still a virgin!?" "RONALD!"

"Sorry, sorry... Okay I see your point! I'm sorry alright, but it happened one time. I was on the lash. It isn't going to happen again!" I sighed.  
"Ahhhhh, okay, okay... I believe you, but I'm not making you Cheesecake again!" She said.  
"Deal." I smiled.

She switched off the light and snuggled up next to me back in bed.  
"Goodnight Ron." She said.  
"Hey a good side is if it tastes like Cheesecake then-""Don't even say it!" She hissed.

Elanora P.O.V

The next morning we sat in the councillors office. She normally sat at the desk, as always and we sat next to each other in two chairs in front of her desk.

"Now then, the bond you two will share at first will be incredibly strong and you will be sensitive to almost everything, such as if you pick up something, the other might feel it in their hands as well, this should only last for a few minutes, the after affects are incredibly strong. You will be able to almost communicate telepathically, through the bond knowing each others feelings at different times. One down side of this however is you will feel each others pain." She said.

"Pain? In what way?" I asked.

The Doctor stood up and walked behind us, then smacked both me and Ronald on the arm.  
"Ow!" We both hissed.  
"Both physical and mental, so if say for instance you, Ronald were cut, Elanora would feel it almost instantly." She said.

I just turned and smiled at Ronald. He grimaced slightly.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, inching back slightly.  
"Have fun with my periods!" I smirked.

He deadpanned for a moment then jumped up.  
"OH PLEASE NO! GOD NO! DEATH NO!" He yelled.  
"Please sit down Mr Knox." The Doctor said, though chuckled none the less.

Ronald once again took his seat, crossing his legs as he sat.

"Now that that's out of the way, when a Reaper is married, their souls are bonded to their partner, a piece of your souls will reside within each other, however there have been some unfortunate cases where a one of the partners have died. Often the manifestation of such a bond are red ribbons, upon a partner dying their half of the ribbon, turns grey and though the bond is still their with their body, the shock of loosing a partner is often traumatic. In which case some do move on or review the option of forgetting their partner entirely, by having them erased from their memory." She stated.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. With my prophecy yet unfulfilled my chance of dying again was extremely high! But we didn't want to go through the process of forgetting each other again, not after what we had found out! I also could not move on from Ron with someone else if he died.  
"I could never do any of those things." Ronald said very suddenly.  
I smiled. "Neither could I."

"Very well then, though we shall see with time." She said.

After the session was over and we dealt with our collections, cause you know we're Grim Reapers, we then started moving things into the house. William and the other offered to help, but for their safety we declined as to deal with the ghost problem.

We had started unpacking most of the boxes in the kitchen, when suddenly the lights flickered. It was night time, so we were almost totally blind, before the flickered back to life again. The room grew violently chilly and our breaths hung in the air. The atmosphere making me fell heavy and tired, but I quickly pulled myself up, as did Ronald and stood as the lights strength increased almost blinding us both. "We aren't scared of you! This isn't your house anymore!" I shouted.

The pots and pans we had put out, suddenly began to levitate, then the silverware including out knives.  
"You think this frightens us." Ronald smiled.

The objects started to spin on their centres and suddenly stopped, edges and blades, pointed towards us. I just smirked as Ronald's back met mine. Being in this realm and dressed how we were, I was surprised the spirit couldn't figure out that we were grim reapers. "Ready Love?" Ronald asked me.  
"When you are." I smiled back

The contents of the kitchen sped towards us, but luckily we had already summoned our scythes. I had summoned my rapier and Ronald his switch blade. We batted away most of the kitchen stuff, luckily we hadn't unpacked any of the China yet, so nothing smashed or was damaged as we hit it. Eventually everything suddenly flew back to it's starting place, which was weird and suddenly a loud screeching was heard from the kitchen, we covered our ears and winced, when it suddenly stopped. A cold gust of wind blew past us and it was so strong it turned us in that direction. In front of us, was a small women, short to say the very least, but certainly not a child, she wore a long white wedding dress, her eye's black and her skin grey and covered in black veins... If this was some bad joke or Omen this wasn't the time for it.

"Get. Out. Mine!" She screeched, her voice thick and raspy. "This isn't your house anymore, you've died. And I'm sorry for that, but it's time for you to move on and find peace." Ronald said.  
She flashed in front of his face suddenly, then bent down and put her transparent hand on his left shoe.

She opened her mouth wide and Screamed. "WHAT ARE THOSE!?" I blanked... Did she just use a trend from the future, with that logic, she can't have been dead long, or possibly have been a grim Reaper.  
"Hey! My shoes are excellent, I should be pointing at your shoes! Oh wait you don't have feet, you hovering ghosty." Ronald yelled.  
She sprung up and a black aura surrounded her...

"Nice going Ronald." I sighed as I put my rapier back up.  
"Stupid Reapers. Do you know how powerful I am. I could be death." She said as she shoved Ronald back.

I just shook my head, and Ronald smiled at me from the floor.  
"Fool." I scoffed.

She snapped her head and looked towards me.  
"Don't believe me? I'll show you!" She screamed, send a powerful force against me. If this had been a year ago it would have suffocated me. However, I just chuckled and pushed it away.

The spirit grimaced.  
"You said, that you could be death. I'm sorry to say you can't, you see... Only I can, technically." I smirked before rushing her, she barely had time to move before I cut her in half with my rapier. And collected her record.  
"W-Why!?" She said as she started to disappear.  
"You're time in this realm is clearly over, your sin was forgiven, but for some reason your still here... Why?" I asked as she dissolved.

As the last parts of her head disappeared her mouth curved in a smile of pure bliss.  
"Shadow L-League." She gasped as she disappeared.

I gasped in shock and jumped away, dropping my rapier on the kitchen floor. Ronald grabbed my shoulders and held me close protectively.  
"What the bloody hell!?" Ronald said in shock at hearing her last comment.

Her ashes lay on the kitchen floor. Unmoving and a bitter reminder of what was said.  
"Call William over... Just get Will- I... " I suddenly went blank in the head... I couldn't speak and it felt like something was pressing against my chest, and I blacked out...

How stupid...

Ronald P.O.V

I didn't move us from the Kitchen, I held her close in my arms, the phone on the kitchen wall was used to Call William and Grell was coming too.

They already had a key to our house, so they let themselves. They stopped dead at the door at the sight of the ash and Elanora laying unconscious in my arms.  
"What on earth!?" William said, crouching at the ash and poking it with his scythe. It simmered slightly and he stepped back, adjusting his glasses.

"It's not about that, it's what the Ghost said before that happened!" I said, still trying to shake her awake. I hadn't seen Elanora have a nightmare lately, but that still doesn't mean that just because she isn't yelling and convulsing that she isn't having one.

"Well go on then!" Grell said, inching his way around the pile of ash, not wanting to touch it. "After she had reaped it, she asked why it was still here considering that it seemed to have been forgiven of it's sin you see. When she asked, it was in a blissful state, but it said Shadow League. Suddenly she dropped her sword, jumped away, told me to call you and collapsed." I explained.

Williams face turned very grim. He stabbed the ash suddenly with his scythe and brushed it aside, in the centre lay a brimstone cube, though scorched clear engravings could be seen from it...

"I think though the shock from this information may have had an effect we don't know exactly what this is or it's effect on Elanora, may I suggest we move her from the Kitchen Ronald." William said, looking at me in the eye's almost to say, whatever it is, we aren't discussing in front of this thing.

I picked her up and carefully stepped over the ash and the cube. Grell summoned his chainsaw, but was stopped by William, who took his arm.  
"No! We don't know what it is or what it could do, we leave it for now." He said.

Grell scowled, but put away his scythe and followed me and William out of the kitchen closing the door.  
As soon as we came away from the kitchen and into the Lounge, she woke up, as I sat with her on the sofa.  
"What in the- Sempai? Grell?" She asked groggily rubbing her eye's.  
"There's a cube of brimstone in the pile of ash with ritualistic markings on it, and from what we've been told it's to do with the Shadow League." William said.  
"I see." She said looking at me. I just nodded.  
"Maybe you two should pos-"

"No! Me and Ronald have talked about this, we can't postpone the wedding, we'll loose our deposit and we won't have the money saved like this again, it's taken so long... We can't let the shadow League control our lives." She argued...

I think if it had been just a normal party she would have been all for it, but not our wedding day, she wasn't having any of it.  
"I see you are not going to relent on the matter, and you also know what it entails... Do be careful though, I believe other... Forces are also involved. I can take this to Dr Cotsgrove, as she is aware of the situation and is specially trained in such artefacts as a hobby if you will." William spoke.

Elanora nodded... still alarmed by the sudden presence of danger once more in our lives... For the past few months after we found out about Elanora's mother and our pasts it had been so peaceful... Now it seemed like the peace was coming to an end, it wasn't a matter of if, more of when.

"One more thing Elanora, Ronald. Your also teaching the class I don't want tomorrow." Grell smiled before walking after William

Elanora just waved, at first...  
She suddenly turned around in realization of Grell's recent comment.  
"You bastard!" Elanora yelled.

Elanora P.O.V

My mind was so busy that night, it felt like I just didn't want to sleep. Of course I had too, cause I now had more work thanks to Grell. I mean I knew he would get tired of the students eventually... Not two months in though! It would feel like he didn't care and was just dumping them, which he was. And he insisted on all boys, he didn't get it though, they threw in two girls in stead. Now I have this to deal with on top of conspiracy and an upcoming wedding.

"Come on, you're busy tomorrow! Get some sleep." Ronald yawned lazily, turning over in the bed.  
"I just can't I just don't know Ron! It's like this isn't our house..." I replied, turning over to face him.

Ron groaned and then sat up, pulling at the string switch on the lamp and putting on his glasses.  
I reached over and put on my glasses too. My eye's adjusting to the sudden light in the otherwise pitch black room.

"This is our house, we picked it, we bought it, we're putting the effort into it and the memories. They can't take that, just because they put something in doesn't mean that it was always here. Also the ghosts name should appear on your reap record. So if you want we'll go and look her up in the record after you've finished you're class." He said, lifting his glasses to rub his eye's.

"I suppose so... " I said, though I wasn't completely convinced I still would go.  
"And after that and our collection's we'll come home and start painting the Library." Ronald smiled.  
"Fine, but remember not Orange." I chuckled.

Silence...

"Oh come on! I get one room, why can't it be there!? Ronald asked.  
"Cause it's my room technically, you don't use it." I replied.  
"My piano's going in there!" Ronald argued.  
"Can you even play that piano?" I asked.

Silence...  
"That's besides the point..." He huffed.

I just grinned.  
"Good night Ronnie."

The day after was pretty straight forward. At first...  
My student's were lined up in the small room at the far side of the building, the Grim Reaper Academy Wing.  
A young boy looking around about seventeen with chin length brown hair, that was ruffled and spiked at the top and the back. Henry Lockland.

Another guy around twenty, he had black hair at the top, and blonde hair at the bottom, it was rather curly, but short, he was incredibly pale always had a dazed grin on his face. Jacob Grace.

My last student, a girl with burning orange, ginger hair and freckles on her pale skin, she was about as tall as me, her hair worn in a plait that laced around her head and an alive band dividing her front fringe, the hair from the plait falling into a sort of low ponytail at the middle of the back of her head. Katherine Rowan.

These were my students. Henry young and shy, he's eager to please and is scared of anyone who gives him a funny look and doesn't seem to be able to talk to people. Yet he's incredibly skilled when it comes to evaluating a cinematic record and is incredibly flexible, it only took me five minutes to teach him to do a side Ariel while in mid fall.

Jacob, incredibly brash and mouths off a lot, he has brute strength on his side and he knows it, but he's not arrogant. For some reason he seems to enjoy the reap too much, almost like he doesn't know the meaning of it. Probably because he didn't have such a good life. He also has a problem with staying quiet.

Katherine, head strong and ambitious, a few problems with her knowing when the quitting's good while you're ahead, no problem though. She's by far the most tactful student I have. She has a plan and thinks out almost every situation, but she's prone to worry and fear often makes her take a wrong course of action.

Now I had three new students.

Matthew Jenkins, tallest of any student. Dark green hair, the strong silent type. He means well, but his size can sometimes give him a disadvantage. He looks menacing, but he's a softie really.

Agatha Ruth short, brown hair, she often wore heels to make herself taller. She's confident on the border line of arrogant, and is one of the more flukier students. Hardly trying and yet getting good grades.

And finally Pricilla Kramer, she was pretty good at everything, she just didn't talk much. She had short, cropped white hair, she was average height.

I could mostly relate to them, because they were mostly barely younger than me in some respects... well as to when they died.

"Alright, you know how it is, stand in a line and I'll tell you the news." I said.

It reminded me too much of my academy days. The way they stood at attention at the sound of their instructor. The clicking of heels and the shuffling of fabric. I blinked for two seconds and I could see it. Me, Darina and Ronald stood there... It was so uncanny.

At first I was unsure if I wanted to teach... I was barely above a Junior, but William insisted I take his class.  
"Come on then Elanora-Sempai!" Jacob said, obviously getting worked up by all the excitement. I also couldn't get used to being called Sempai.

"Come on then you lot. It seems Sutcliff-Sempai got... Bored so, we're extending the class from three to six." I said, the three students stepped in. Agatha glared at Katherine... It was obvious the two weren't friends, but they never told me the reason.

"Ughhh I have to be in a class with her!?" Agatha spat.

She suddenly received a hard kick from Priscilla in the shins.  
"Hey! I won't have any of that in this class!" I scolded Agatha.  
"What and you don't scold Priscilla for hitting me!?" Agatha argued.

I just crossed my arms.  
"If I was still a student and you did that to my friend I would have hit you." I replied.

She just looked at me in shock and then crossed her arms and turned away.

Priscilla stood next to Katherine, whispering to her every now and again. Matthew stood next to Henry... The tallest and the shortest were best friends... This wasn't too bad at least people knew each other.

"Alright then, now today I'm going to teach you about the scythe-"  
"Yeah we've already done this." Agatha interrupted...  
"If you let me finish the scythe modification process, and interrupt me again. I freaking dare you." I said, my lips turning into a sickening grin.

"Right! So you'll teach us about the cool scythe we could have?" Jacob asked.  
I nodded. I had taken time to plan this lesson and I was getting help from a certain Lawnmower riding Grim Reaper.

"Yeah, remember not all applications will be accepted-"  
"This is dumb. And I really don't care, unlike the rest of these lot I'm not scared of a girl that's apparently the 'Daughter of Grim'." Agatha said.

My class looked at her in panic, they knew what I was like first hand.

I chuckled darkly, pulling a card from my sleeve.

William never mentioned the type of discipline involved. Just nothing too major like Grell could be...  
I rushed her, before she could even blink, grabbing her by the collar and pushing her towards the wall, I didn't let her hit it though. I sped around the back of her and put my arm around her throat, putting the card to it and taking out her leg, which like her stance was weak. Her weight was leant against me and she shrieked in panic.

"There's a reason I'm called that. There's a reason I have these eye's. There is also a reason why you have next to no friends, you talk too much, you're rude, arrogant and need to grow up! I may be just the top end of a junior, but to be honest I wasn't even really trying, you're just poor oh and don't wear those heels again in my glass, a demon could break those and your neck in an instant." I said, pushing her off me.

She stumbled back into line. Eye's wide eyed, but for the first time she was silent. The students were still stood to attention, Matthew and Priscilla, stiff and almost panicked. While Katherine, Jacob and Henry were calm, but still weary.

"You don't have to keep standing to attention, a god thing for you to learn is that once you begin official work, you're too busy for that, it's just to teach you discipline." I said.

The students, took up a more comfortable stance.  
"Pull up a chair." I sighed.

They each went and got a chair, sitting in a semi circle.

Ronald P.O.V

I had been watching most of the time. And I was glad I didn't have students. I don't think I could have handled the back chat like she did.  
They haven't seen anything though. They haven't seen her fully transform into a full Grim. Now that's frightening, probably because even though it happened once. Once she transforms and decides to finish you off, then your numbers up and there's nothing you can do about it.

I heard the familiar whistle and stepped into the classroom.  
"Knox-Sempai!" Henry cheered happily.

For some reason Henry, Jacob and Matthew seemed to like it when I came into the class. They were nice guys... Took them out for a drink a few times... Henry wasted is one of the funniest things.

"Hey! So Hawthorn-Sempai wanted me to show you about the features on modified scythes and one thing in particular, which to this day she finds cool." I smiled.

"I didn't find it cool! I found it fascinating, cause I didn't expect to almost get stabbed after you hit me with your lawnmower." Elanora huffed, crossing her arms.

I just laughed, while Elanora pouted.  
"Did you two get in a fight!?" Katherine asked worriedly.  
"No! No. Before we started dating we used to be in the same class and so on, so we would train together and it just kept on going after we graduated. We still have practise fight sessions now." Elanora laughed.

The students just nodded.  
"Okay so you've probably seen Hawthorn-Sempai's scythe. My scythe is a little bit different, you may wanna shuffle your seats back." I warned. The screeching of chairs could be heard all around, Henry and Priscilla almost going far over the other side of the room.

I summoned my scythe and head the clanging sound as it hit the ground, I pulled at the cord to rev up the lawn mower and the students looked at me surprised.

"What- Is that... Is that a lawnmower!?" Priscilla asked.  
"Yep, three blades at the bottom, handle bar for manoeuvring, step at the back so I can ride it! Any questions?" I asked.

Jacob stuck his hand up eagerly.  
"Yep?" I said.  
"Can I have a go at lifting it!?" Jacob asked.

I hesitated for a moment... This thing was like my baby and was pretty level with my love for Elanora...  
She looked at me expectedly, raising an eyebrow as if challenging me. I sighed and nodded, gesturing for his to have a go.

He practically sprinted up and put his gloved hands on the handle bars... He huffed, but it stayed where it was.  
"What the!?" He asked, bending his legs and trying to lift it again.  
"Arm wrestle, really quickly." I said, pulling up a chair and the table at the front.

Jacob sat down and put his arm on the table, his hand clasping mine and he flinched at my grip.  
"One. Two. Three." I said, pushing against his arm which almost instantly hit the table.  
"H-How!?" He asked, cradling his throbbing hand.

"A death scythe that's weighted, with practise is better than any weight lifting regime you will ever get. And you know it's working when you can throw a girl with one arm, or take on Slingby-Sempai in a wrestling match and come out without broken ribs." I said.

"Wait you can throw a girl with one arm!?" Henry asked excitedly.  
"Yep wanna see!?" I asked looking at Elanora.

"Ronal-" Too late!

I grabbed her and with one arm steadying her waist launched her over the other side of the classroom.  
She quickly rebound off the wall with her foot and sped back, slamming me against the wall.

"O-Ow..." I groaned as I slipped onto the floor holding my ribs.  
"Now student's remember if your partner wants to throw you, make sure he's aware of your rebound. And aware you'll get Slingby-Sempai to have a rematch... " She smiled innocently, but her eye's lied, she glared at me, wide eyed and daggers...

I was so screwed.  
"Did I almost mention a strong arm is also good to hold your beloved!" I groaned.

"Making my heart flutter won't save you this time..." She growled.

Elanora P.O.V

"Again I'm sorry!" Ronald yelled to me as he struggled against Eric.

Currently everyone was gathered around as Eric took on Ronald in a wrestle. All the students, the seniors from various departments. All of dispatch including William funnily enough. He actually placed a bet down and though he wouldn't let many people see, he was smiling at Ronald's situation. Even Alan who normally finds it ridiculous to wrestle put a bet "I ain't gonna let you get a draw this time laddie!" Eric yelled "Come on Eric! Shove the bloody hell off!" Ron shrieked, pushing as hard as he could against Eric.

I looked over to Leon, who was smiling with pure glee and nudging Sally.  
"Who did you two bet on!?" I called over the noise.  
"Both! We can't loose!" Sally called back, putting her thumbs up and winking.

There was just yelling and cheering until finally... What a surprise Eric won!

"That's right read it and weep suckers pay me my money!" Alan cheered, a group of reapers handing him a wad of money.  
"You bastard!" Ronald hissed.

I took out a twenty pound note and handed it to Eric, who nodded and walked off with Alan in tow.  
"Happy now!?" Ronald pouted, dusting off trousers and slipping his jacket back on.  
"Yep. Now shifts over and I want to get a head start on painting that room... " I smirked nudging his arm.

He made a faux face of pain before smiling while shaking his head.  
"You really are something aren't you?" He sighed happily as we walked out into the street.

The cool night air swirled around us. We walked briskly, the sudden change in lighting in the atmosphere made the streets darker.  
This morning the sky was open clear. Now it was completely covered, dirty grey, black and fluffy dirty white clouds enclosed the skies. Closing off any source of natural light to be had from the stars or moon. A cold late November night.

Me and Ronald walked hand in hand in peaceful silence, until Ronald's face turned into a frown of concentration.  
I listened more intently to our surroundings. Looked more carefully as we walked. I strained to hear, until I found the odd aspect to the sounds... There was an extra set of footsteps, besides me and Ronald... And they weren't too far away.

We were being followed. I suddenly heard a whizzing sound and turned on my heel, pulling out my rapier and slashing at the dagger that sped towards me. It hit the ground with a clanging sound and Ronald summoned his scythe.

On a low rooftop stood a cloaked figure. As the wind blew, her black ankle boots, tights and the uniform skirt with a grey belt. The pin that clipped the cloak together... The shadow league uniform. Though her face was covered by the shadow of her hood, long blond curls stuck out of the hood.

"Shadow league..." I said to Ron.  
"Oh come on!" Ronald yelled in anger.

Suddenly the female rushed him, spinning her leg into his stomach and sending him flying. "Ron!" I yelled, he slammed into the multiple objects along the street, two lamp posts, a rubbish bin and then stopping at the third lamp post. Sliding down in a daze.

I had no time to rush over. I turned and from behind me the female had her scythe raised to go for my head. I raised my rapier and it hit the blade. Sparks flew from the clashing metal within our power struggle. She was so strong, I was worried I would have to go further again, but it was too early on in the fight to tell.

I slammed my leg into her stomach and pushed her off. I threw a card at her, which she defected by throwing her scythe. I hit it aside easily, but instead of vanishing into a distance, it spun around. That's when I saw the chain... attached to the other scythe.  
It spun quickly, I ducked as it took an inch of hair off of my head. I put up the rapier through the chain and flicked it downwards, once it was on the ground a jumped a few feat in the air and threw cards into the individual links of the chain, pinning it effectively to the ground, meaning she only had one scythe which she couldn't move with, now my problem was the daggers.

Before I could even get to her, Ronald rammed his lawnmower into her, flipping her over, his suit jacket was dirtied and one of his gloves ripped a few dirt stains on his face which had take a determined and pissed off look.

Light snow, that became heavier and heavier fell to the ground, almost sending the scene into a total blizzard. It obscured our view and Ronald stood against my back as, she rolled out from under the lawn mower and out of view, abandoning her scythe...

She was good... Too good...

"Shadow league training is harsh and severe, to enter you need to be the best of the best, have great skill and tact. And honestly before all this. If I was offered as a student before I met William or got with you, I would have joined." I admitted to Ronald.  
"Cause you were young and naïve?" He asked, his eye's scanning the white out.  
"No cause I was weak and angry... I wanted power to stop people from bullying me, but the ambition was misguided. I had their attention though." I replied, we began to circle the area we were in.

"What do you mean had their attention?" Ronald asked.  
"When I fought Darina again, she screamed at me that they paid her to be my friend, so she could keep tabs on me and report back to them." I told him.  
"You what!?" Ronald asked in shock.  
"Yes, at first I thought she was just saying that to hurt me, but when it was over and I collected her record I saw it... She at first was just doing it to pass her exam, which she could of done anyway, but she wasn't as confident as she made out. They had also implied if she didn't do it then they would not let her pass the grade and impact on her brothers lives.. I don't resent her for it, she did what she had to do. But she did come to love me like a sister, and she had began to lie to them about me, they wanted to know if my behaviour was changing and she said I was the same... " I said.

Ronald stayed silent, at first he thought she was lying about being our friend, but that wasn't true at all...  
"Oh bloody hell... All I wanted to do was take you home and paint the bloody Library! Is that too much to ask!?" Ronald yelled.

There was an ominous silence before a dagger whizzed past my ear.  
"So you're her fiancé?" The voice asked, it was soft and quiet... like a reading voice, put on and eerily familiar.  
"And who the bloody hells asking!?" Ronald yelled. I felt a tug at one of the strings of my cards and sent a rose in that direction that was batted away, one of the cards was lifted, but I flipped it on it's side and sent it across. A ripping noise came from the cards and the flapping of a cloak.  
"You like books too much I see..." The voice said again.

I looked up and the female was stood, perched with her feet on the middle of the tall lamp post, her silhouette standing on the top.  
"Who the hell are you!?" Ronald yelled.  
"Oh come on, Ellie knows, don't you Ellie, I mean you've had to have figured it out by now!?" The female laughed...

Could I be right.. She had her hair, her reading voice... she had everything I knew.  
Ronald turned and looked at me...

"Yes I know who you are now. Lydia, or should I say... Hello mother." I said looking up at her...


	2. Pretend

"Wait WHAT!?" Ronald asked in shock.

"You can stop with the hood now, we know it's you and you've had your fun Mother, but your freaking out your future son-in-law and it's not good first impressions. Is it now?" I called out.

Mother walked towards us so that we might see her better, despite the snow storm and lifted her hood. Long blond curls fell out, falling into a large part swept over her forehead and tucked behind her ear, with the rest combed back. Large white snow flakes caught in her now exposed hair. Once brown eye's now shone phosphorescent green and yellow. Her lips curved in a bright smile.

"Hello Elanora." She said kindly.

I was fighting back a lot of emotions.

"How do you feel about this?" She asked.

I breathed very calmly, but it wasn't helping.

"Oh I'm feeling a lot!" I announced.

"I know this must be hard to find out! I-"

"You left me! I was fourteen years old! You left me in a house with an abusive Drunk! Alone!" I yelled.

Ronald was definitely staying out of this. He only had to experience the aftermath when we were running for our lives, from two experienced Grim Reapers!

"I wouldn't have made it anyway. I was too sick and he refused to have me get a doctor or any type of medicine. I also knew how much it strained a fourteen year old to do all the housework and look after her dying mother. So yes I left you. I wasn't aware of what would happen after I was gone. But I wouldn't have done it unless I thought it would be better this way." She said.

"As much as I am angry I do understand that. But why not approach me, sometime before?" I asked.

She just laughed.

"Let's both look in a mirror and you tell me why. You're a descendant of Grim and I joined the Shadow League." She laughed.

"B-But why would you Join, mother you know-" She cut me off quickly.

"I knew they were interested in you. They talked of a Girl with bright blue eye's in life and now her reapers eye's freckled blue in death. At first I dismissed it. But when I was initiated in and I walked past the resurrection room. I saw you! Laid out in a white Dress, Doctors all around you. And I couldn't believe it! I heard them talk of violent things. So I worked my way quickly through the ranks to join the higher parts of the shadow league. Now with things escalating and you finally remembering. It is time you know that I am on your side and you can trust me if you need to." She said.

I could tell she was sincere. One thing that didn't change, was her ability for you to trust her. Especially if you were family. She's just a lot more battle handy then I remember.

"And that this young fellow is marrying my darling young daughter." She said to Ronald.

Ronald tensed. One thing he thought that he was going to avoid, was a parental meeting. That wasn't happening.

"Ugh. Yes ugh... Mrs Hawthorn. I'm Ronald Knox and I- I."

I was shocked I had never seen Ronald so lost for words, not even in front of William. Probably because Mother had just attacked him.

Mother opened her mouth and burst into laughter. She was practically rolling on the floor in fits of giggles. Ronald raised an eyebrow confused and a flustered look on his face. I just sighed. Something about this seemed incredibly normal.

"Oh! Sorry. Listen you don't have to be so formal with me. I was a servant for pities sake. And even though Elanora acts all prim and proper she was aswell! And you can call me either Lydia, or Mum, whichever you prefer." Mother laughed.

"Hey!" I responded slightly annoyed.

"Oh okay. Thank you Lydia, for now I guess." Ronald said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Elanora. I see you have very good taste in men. I mean you've really landed yourself a catch there haven't you! So have you, ya know?" She asked. She winked at me and I chocked on air.

"NO! MOTHER WE HAVE NOT!" I yelled.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAH! I'm sorry I wanted to see your face." Mother laughed.

After she calmed down for a while, the hours were growing later and thick snow covered us and the ground. I looked at my mother and smiled. She returned that with an even brighter one.

"I also waited for the snow storm so not many people could spy if they tried. I'm so glad I found you again! Even if it's like this!" She said.

"I thought you might soon. You always said you wanted to see me married. So there's an engagement part on Saturday, seven in the evening and don't be late. My final fittings on the Friday at four with your dress there. A-And my wedding days on December 14 th, you make sure you turn up at the house!" I said... I was crying...

"I won't be late. I know how much you hate it... I promise." She said.

And she hugged me. And just cried.

By the time it was half seven, she turned and vanished into the falling snow.

"Elanora?" Ronald asked putting his arm around me.

"I-I found my Mum!" I cried and he held me close.

"I'm glad. I think you've needed this. Now it's bloody freezing and to anyone who passes we'll look like snow men. Lets go home." He pulled me along. Putting my coats hood up over my head.

Ronald P.O.V

The next day we came home early. Snow deaths had given Dispatch chaos, but our assignments were halved due to class. So we came home and decided to actually get a head start on the Library.

"Okay, so which compromise colour did you pick?" Elanora asked. We couldn't decide on a colour so we decided to compromise, but I chose the colour.

"Royal purple." I said holding up the two tins of paint.

She got up and peered inside the tin. She was wearing a white, but dirtied buy paint long rolled up shirt... Which was one of my old ones! Might I add and light blue, jeans.

was wearing pretty much the same thing.

"Oooooh I like the colour. Okay. Agreed, now lets paint!" She said.

We selected walls to paint and got started. For a while we just chatted about stupid stuff, like the what people might do for a laugh at the wedding. Then more stuff like the students Elanora had, we laughed at Grells attempts to talk to some and them shunning him.

However as we finished the walls we bumped at a corner, and I knocked her over as my shoulder hit her. She fell arse first into the paint tin.

She stood up and dripped Purple paint onto the sheet we had put down.

She glared at me, while I burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ronald!" She yelled, though she was stifling giggles as well.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you have a purple ass." I laughed.

She just laughed and I turned to finish the wall, when suddenly. She rubbed her arse on my back...

"Hope you like my arse prints on your back Ronald." She said.

I was speechless as she giggled. And I thought for a moment, just about everything. In the space of almost two years. I had stopped being a player, been in a serious long term relationship, gotten engaged and now I was going to be a married man, and maybe, just maybe after that... a father?

It seemed so strange. After Constance cheating on me in life. I didn't think I would ever settle down. I had just decided it would be better if I partied till I dropped. And don't get me wrong. It still is. But it's also very fun having someone in your life to do it with. Especially if they're understanding of your situation.

"If you keep that up, I take your legs and use your ass to paint the wall." I warned jokingly.

Elanora P.O.V

It's actually very strange in a way. I used to think after Darina died I didn't deserve to be happy, so I sort of lost the feeling of happiness, knowing when to be happy. But when Ronald came into my life I just started to remember again. Though it took a while, because I was scared and I'm still getting used to it. But it is a two way streak and sometimes the things we dismiss affect people in massive ways.

It was about six in the evening when I came home from an extra lesson. It was December 20th last year, a few months after Ronald had proposed to me and we had first started organising the wedding. Coincidentally the same day a year before I had been almost killed by a demon and slipped into a four day coma, though I knew it had happened I passed it off as any other day. Yes, I did almost die that day and I knew that, but if I thought about it like that I could never go anywhere and move on.

I walked in the door having come back from the market, with a steaming bramley apple pie in the basket. I closed the door quietly, it being my house, the door had an unusual creaking sound, thanks to the winter and I really needed to oil it when I had time, as it frightened me if Ronald came in and I wasn't expecting it.

"Ronald I'm back and I have food are you upstairs!?" I called walking past the living room and into the kitchen he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around as I began to put tins and jars in the cupboard and fruit in the fridge I looked around. He was here. He had put his coat on the stand and on a chair in the dining room was his suit jacket. So where on earth was he?

I finished packing away and I called out again, only to be met with a muffled noise... Almost like a crying sort of noise. But strangled...

I took off my jacket and put it on the chair next to Ronald, rolled up my sleeves and then carefully made my way up the stairs.

As I got further up, the noise got louder. It was stifled crying and it sounded like Ronald. I'd heard the noise before.

It was painful and heart breaking.

"Ronald are you alright?" I asked. The replying sound was coming from my bedroom.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine, d-do-don't come in!" He said.

"You sound like a teenage girl on her period and your in my house and my fiancé, whatever's wrong you can tell me!"I said.

For a few moments it was pure silence, then I decided to go in.

When I walked in, I was shocked. Ronald eye's were red and tear stained. He sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands and almost like a puddle on the wooden floor.

I went over and knelt in front of him. I put one hand on his knee. A) To let him know I was there and B) To steady myself from falling over.

"Ron... Whatever's the matter?" I asked softly. He looked up at me slightly alarmed, but settled down.

"It just makes me feel so angry and so weak that I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what?" I asked, he had cut himself off mid sentence.

"You don't remember do you? What day it is? What happened last year."

And I finally understood. Did he still feel guilty about that?

"I remember, but it doesn't bother me. There was nothing you could have done differently that day that would have changed the possible outcome." I said.

I got up and sat next to him on the bed, my hands resting on the bed between my legs.

He suddenly turned around put a hand on my shoulder.

"How can you just say that, when it was all my fault! I was trained, I should have known better, but I was just, I don't know I knew I was beaten and maybe I was just cocky! You could have died Elanora! And what about your shoulder after your coma. You were left suffering in pain for months!" He said.

I just smiled, while he took an upset expression of shock.

"We've talked about this. I didn't die obviously. And yes you we're trained, but let's face it no amount of training prepares you for a demon, you and I both know that. And yes though my shoulder hurt all of that is gone now. You keep forgetting I made that decision to step in front of you. I took that knowing full well what would happen! Even if you told me what would have exactly happened... I still would have done it." I sighed.

"You shouldn't have had to do that! I shouldn't have been weak and it makes me feel-"

"Helpless. I know Ronald, it's almost like you're forgetting I've been in your situation, though not exactly the same. When Darina died and I was possessed she knew I was going to kill her, she was prepared for that. She still calmed me down long enough for me to at least take some control. That feeling you feel, drags you down Ronald. It ebbs away at the brightness of your soul and your positive nature. You forget how to feel anything else like happiness, all you feel is pain and guilt, it consumes your life and changes you. And if you count it as sin, then I have sinned too many times to count by now. Don't become like me Ronald. Being like that means your alone. Maybe not physically, but mentally." I explained.

He looked up at me in a mixture of shock and sadness. I took off my gloves and wiped away his tears with my thumb.

"Just this time of year, it's all I think about besides from Christmas. And I know it was partly fate trying to give us back our memories by replicating events, but still, the weather just, the feel of it reminds me of it all. I relive it in my head and think about what could have been. Thinking about you cold and dead in my arms. And then you being in the coma and It was touch and go for those long hours in the hospital, you hooked up to those machines. Every time I walk past the infirmary. Cross the street to come home and I'm in front of the Hospital. On a reap I have to walk on the bridge to get there. Walking to your house, I pass the corner we argued at, walk in here and it's all filled with you." He responds, looking all around the room.

"Then let's make this a happier occasion." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

I looked at my engagement ring on my finger. I made sure to keep it clean and always took it off to wear around my neck on a chain while reaping to not damage it, but put it on in the office and at home. One thing I did find when I looked on the inside of the ring was two sentences.

One step closer.

and

Step by step.

"Let's be married by this time next year Ron!" I smiled.

"That was the plan to be married by Christmas." He said submissively.

I just laughed it off.

"No I mean let's get married in the winter. Like a few days before today this time next year. Almost have a winter wonderland wedding or an Autumn wedding or both! And fill this time with happy memories!" I said.

He looked up at me and from the tears, burst a smile.

"Yeah! And the Life's crystal bloom, blossoms next year on the 14th! We could have our wedding on that day, considering it blooms once every one hundred years expect for a millennium." He said.

Life's crystal blossom was a sacred flower that only grew in the Grim Reaper realm. It's was a rare flower that blooms amongst the cold unforgiving snow. Signifying life in death. It has blessed properties and if a spiritual act were to happen before the flower, such as a wedding or birth, it would be truly blessed with luck and prosperity for all eternity.

And suddenly talk of sadness turned to talk of joy, as we talked about all the things we could do for our wedding like the dress and the cake.

And so we set our wedding date...

December 14th...

Back to the present though. After we had finished painting the walls and closed the door to leave it to dry we went to change. Sitting down on the sofa. I held a book in my hand as per usual while Ronald was putting a few logs in the fireplace. It all seemed generally quiet in the house, though the faint whistling of the snow carrying wind seemed to come from the window. When suddenly a loud ominous sound could be heard from next door. Both me and Ronald stood straight to attention.

We knew exactly what it was, the dreaded sound of...

Bag pipes.

Loud Scottish music played through the walls! Almost like the person playing was stood right next to us.

I stood up, shutting my book and put my coat and shoes on. Ronald doing the same. We hopped over the fence into their front Garden and incredibly loudly knocked on the door.

I wasn't having this. I had a lot of crap to do tomorrow and I intended to get my sleep.

I heard the door click open and before I even looked up I started on my rant.

"What the Bloody hell do you think you're doing! We may both be semi detached houses, but that doesn't mean all the sound from your bag pipes are going to go out the other side. We have to put up with it as well. I was trying to read. I don't mind that you have a love for the bag pipes. But we have just moved in and it would be nice to have some consideration, as we have done for you, when we we're renovating our property." I stated"Uh Elanora?!" Ronald said, almost warningly.

"No! I'm not finished yet either, I mean it's what almost 9 o'clock! And-" I looked up when I heard a familiar grunt at the door.

To see Eric.

"Well hello there neighbour!" The Scotsman said.

I was in shock.

"Eric what's going on? I heard shouting after I took my ear plugs out." Alan said coming to the door.

He looked up in surprise.

"Oh Elanora, Ronald? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, Al say hello to our new neighbours." Eric smirked.

Me and Ronald just looked at each other. Great...

"So, I don't know this might have been relevant to say to us when we we're organising the wedding." Ronald said.

"Oh crap yeah! Well someone's going to have to vacate the street that day considering if you come out and you see Elanora that bad luck." Alan said.

I sighed, sally had at first offered to have the brides and maids over, so I suppose she wouldn't mind I mean Next week I guess I was going over so we have a weeks distance.

"I'll ask Sally if she's still open to it... Also about the bagpipes...""Oh sorry Elanora. He doesn't know what low volume means." Alan laughed.

Ronald Knox P.O.V

So it's Friday now. It's been four days since we met Elanora's mother. And today was the day Elanora was getting her final fitting and actually showing the dress to the rest of the brides maids. I wish I could see her in it, but I'm going to have to wait another week and a bit to. I couldn't lie I was excited!

The only thing was after next Friday, she would be spending the week at Sally's and It was going to be lonely in the house without her. So I decided to have a few mates like Leon stay over, Leon, Eric, Henry, Jacob, Matthew, Grell was coming over. And I'm sure Elanora was having Alan, William Katharine, Pricilla and such over and possibly her mother. I remember there was a phone call, something about her taking her holiday to spend the week with her and Christmas, where everyone was coming over to our house for!

And then tomorrow me and the boys were having our final fittings and then a few hours after we were having our very over due engagement party. And I mean over due! It's been over a year since we've been engaged.

I walked briskly around the Department halls looking for Leon. Since today he was my reaping partner as Elanora needed to help William with some stuff before they left for the bridal shop with the girls. I walked around only to bump into Janice.

"Heya Ron!" She smiled...

"Aint got time for you, got a wedding to plan! Piss off!" I said pushing passed her. A screech coming from behind her.

I just chuckled and turned the corner. Leon was his desk with a phone to his ear and a love struck, dumb grin on his face... He was talking to Sally over the phone...

"No a you hang up a first" He sighed... Sickeningly.

I heard the response of no you hang up first from Sally.

I just sighed in frustration. I didn't have time for love games. I needed to grab my groomsman reap some souls, then finish off party stuff.

"No a you-""Bye Sally!" I said picking up the phone and slamming it down to the receiver.

Leon looked at me with his jaw hanging to the floor.

"Ready to go mate!?" I laughed.

"No a actually I-"

"YOU HUNG UP ON ME!?" Sally yelled from across the hall, the sound of her Death scythe in Ruler form extending sent shivers up our spines.

"Actually yeah, let's a go reap a those souls!" Leon said grabbing his jacket and legging it out the door in a obviously hurried fashion.

We summoned a portal and started the reaps. It was unbelievably cold, I flipped over a roof top, still getting used to my regained flexibility after all these months. I was still faster than Leon though.

"Oi! Wait up! Idiota!" He yelled behind me.

I just laughed and paced through the snow blanketing the roofs, until I got to the dead body and summoned my death scythe. I revved up the engine and just as Leon landed next to me I jumped down, ploughing through the corpse with the three rotating blades. I had become accustomed to the sound it made as it reacted to the flesh underneath... It was normal now... A lot that I never thought I would get used to has become normal.

I looked through the record, nothing too substantial... He died of a heart attack... No memorable remarks... I had a feeling this was going to be a boring day... All the while Elanora would be stepping out in a gown for a few moments... I wanted to see it! Just to somehow solidify this for me even more for me.

Elanora P.O.V

"Okay so this is my mother Lydia. Mother, theses are my brides maids." I said gesturing to all the girls in front of me.

Mother made polite conversation, she was dressed in a brown work dress, almost like a dispatch reaper.

"So, is there another reason why she's here, besides what you told me... I'm sorry if I have a hard time believing your Mum is in the SL and has now shown up... So I'll ask one question... Can we trust her?" Sally asked with concern.

I might not know a lot, but I do know she is my mother, and I can read her like no one else could.

"Yes we can, she's fine, honestly now lets get to the dress." I said.

"Okay Miss Hawthorn, we're ready for you and your party now, please step this way." The attendant said and guided us through.

There was a private, lavishly furnished room, a champagne bottle in ice, champagne glasses, little sweets... it was like nothing I'd ever seen!

"Now then would you like to see the brides maids in their dresses first?" The attendant asked me.

I nodded and the ladies went off to try on their dresses, which had been custom made. I was praying Mother had stayed the same, as in life I knew her exact measurements to a T. I waited for a bit, slightly agitated by the silence and sudden shuffling noises before they stepped out.

The girls wore long Ice blue dresses, with an off the shoulder strap and, almost like a sweet heart bodice in the middle were three roses, blue, white and orange. The waist was lined with a pattern of theses flowers as well and skirt of the dress were covered in a white accent lace and the skirt flowed out slightly at the bottom and stopped at the ankles.

"Oh wow!" I said, incredibly surprised that A) No one had managed to rip it. B) It fitted. And C) How good it looked.

"Okay so at first I though it was too much... But I am in Love with this dress now." Sally said, running her hands over the skirt.

"Well it's a good thing they're already paid for then isn't it." I smirked, crossing my legs and leaning back.

I was incredibly pleased with my dress choice. The wedding had three themes, Winter, Autumn and Summer. Elements of the wedding was a compromise of the three, though most of it was either winter or Autumn, considering the time of year. The food and the groomsmen's clothes were Ronald's way of doing summer. Which is also an underlying part of our relationship.

Cause my Death day was in the Winter. And Ronald's was in the Summer.

When he said he had wondered for hours that wasn't really true. To him it felt like hours, but it was months. Only when he found someone to communicate with did his own death time stream slow down.

So if I was winter which he described as beautiful, delicate, yet cold at times and merciless. I described him as incredibly hot... I know not the best, fun, bubbly, but fire's not something to mess around with, and at times strangely calming.

Then in between us was Autumn, so when we were together, we're Autumn. A compromise of both seasons.

"Okay Ellie. Now it's time you try your dress on." She said.

I was nervous. What if I looked hideous in it!? What if it showed off my figure wrong!? What if it was too much!? What if-

Now I'm over thinking it...

Sally resumed chat with my mother whom she seemed to be growing warmer to on the sofa with the rest of the girls.

I went in...

I saw the dress layed out... Pristine white glowed in the slight darkness of the changing room...

By the time I put it on and opened the curtain I closed my eye's I didn't know what it looked like on me.

I heard gasps from the girls and opened my eye's, all of them stared in awe.

A mirror was pushed in front of me and I saw it. White lace that covered up to my collarbone and down to the white sweet heart bodice, that was more subtle than the brides maids gowns. Just above my elbows were a pair of sleeves or gloves with no hands that resembled sleeves, the tops were puffed and tied with light blue ribbon, as was the waist before it was covered in roses, that hugged my waist and top part of my legs before cascading out in a train of white silk and lace, with different patterns engraved in the lace. The dress was backless down the my lower back. The dress also came with a lace veil with matching patterns with a head piece that resembled a tiara. I didn't remember buying that, so I was shocked to see it.

"A gift from your fiancé, there's a card that comes with it." The attendant said before handing me a card written in gold pen.

'My Dearest Elanora,

Do not worry I haven't seen the dress, but I knew you were not sure about a veil so I bought you one with a headpiece on it, and yes before you ask It is a tiara. Because I want you to feel like a princess on our wedding day. You're my Princess.

Love Ronald...

Hopefully your Prince Charming.'

I looked up in shock. I was on the verge of happy tears.

I could see my mother starting to cry...

I was lost for words, my mouth opening. but no sounds coming out.

"You look so beautiful." My mother said, eventually breaking down and embracing me in a hug, the other did the same and I cried happy tears.

It felt official.

I was getting Married to Ronald Knox.

Ronald P.O.V

I sat on the roof top, watching the record whiz into my scythe... that had to be the last one by now.

I heard the faint crunch of footsteps on fresh snow and turned around to see Leon with a worried on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We are a being watched." He said darkly.

I sat to attention and looked around, no one was there... that I could see, but that doesn't mean anything. The feeling of eye's wad defiantly there.

"How many?" I asked quietly, steadying my heavy breaths, being puffed out in chilled fog against my mouth.

"Hard to tell, possibly one to three." He said.

I stood up, brushing light snow off me and nodded to Leon. There was no time to run to the designated area. It was too much of a risk so instead we summoned a portal there and raced back through.

"You two are back early what's up?" Alan asked as he was walking past.

"We were being followed." I said.

He looked up from his death book in a wavering sense of calm, yet a present sense of alarm.

"By what?" He asked.

"We a didn't stick around to a find out." Leon said.

"I advise you two see William, this could be serious." Alan said.

We nodded and left in haste to the Boss's office.

We knocked and heard the familiar grunt to enter, which meant he had tons of paperwork.

We let ourselves in and sure enough paperwork was stacked in piles all over the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We were being followed." I said blatantly.

William snapped his head up and looked me dead in the eyes. I gave a half hearted nod and he put his pen down.

He stood quietly from his seat and pushed it under his desk.

"Close the door, and make sure no one can hear us." He said.

I did as he said and quietly shut the door. He went to the window, briskly picking up his jacket and pulling it on, pulling the windows closed and pulling down the blinds, he then went to a wall and drew a mark with his finger, which glowed green.

"Since the Pasture I've installed a number of temporal safe guards" He said.

He then dimmed the rooms lights, before they flashed green and then a normal yellow light.

"I was hoping to have Elanora here for this, but you may tell her in privacy later. I have recently learnt the Shadow League have recruited a new member." He sighed.

"Which student?" Leon asked.

"That's the thing, there's no record of a student or reaper being taken out of dispatch or the Academy. Which would imply they have recruited straight from Death." William responded.

I frowned. Why does shit always happen running up the important stuff!?

"But why do that? Death knows no person would have a clue what to do with their new powers or punishment when first waking up." I replied.

William gestured his head down to my watch... The one Elanora had bought for me.

"Elanora pretty much did." He stated blatantly.

I looked up in terror.

"Do you mean, that this is another Descendant of Grim?" I asked.

"At first possibly, but now no. This is not a case. When Elanora first entered this realm the Doctors felt an enormous presence of death, as did those that worked in the awakening department and higher level officers. We did not feel that this time. So it does beg the question. Why this person?" William asked.

I was so confused and terrified at the same time, what if it was someone with powers like Elanora's powers or worse stronger than her.

"Ronald. Do you know of a anyone prone to a suicidal thoughts or depression from Life?" Leon asked.

The thought never occurred to me...

It wouldn't apply to Elanora, her mother was already on this side and since her father was from what I gather sent to America on a boat and as far as her mother knows lynched for trying to escape. There was no one left for her.

I had a lot of people still in Life when I died. It couldn't be them... could it?

Not my father anyway... After me Mum died he became bitter and shut himself away. I had other relatives, but nothing I want to go into.

"Not that I can think of sir." I replied after some hard thought.

"Very well. I feel it would be best to act like nothing is going on at the moment and proceed like we would everyday as to not arouse suspicion of our knowledge as to these troubling events." William said coolly.

I nodded and he began to deactivate the various safe guards in the office. We were quickly sent away.

Elanora P.O.V

Once the last details for the day had been sorted. I rushed home. I knew Ronald would be home before me as the time we had finished was almost two hours after his shift had ended.

I trapesed through the door shaking off the snow that lay atop of my head like white icing sugar in my black hair and quickly walked in to the living room shedding my coat and jacket and I heard the familiar sound of wood burning it's florescent glow in the living rooms fireplace.

Ronald sat with on the sofa next to the fire, jacket on the coat rack waist coat unbuttoned and tie undone, his head lolled against the back of the chair, sound asleep.

He must have been exhausted from todays reaps.

I silently walked over, soft breaths coming from his mouth as he slept.

"Ronald..." I said softly, trying to startle him. In all fairness I would have left him sleeping if we didn't need to talk and I especially needed to thank him for my wedding present.

"Hmmmmmmm? Elanora"? He stirred getting up.

"You know it's dangerous to sleep with the fire on right?" I laughed.

He just blushed and nodded, knowing I didn't like it when he did that normally.

"Sorry It was really cold, but then the warmth made me drop off to sleep." He replied.

I carefully sat in his knee and leant back on him, he put his arms around me so my face was next to his as I leaned back.

"So have a nice time?" He smiled.

"Oh yes, especially my surprise!" I smiled.

"So you liked it?" He asked sceptically.

I beamed brightly.

"I loved it. Thank you." I replied with the utmost honesty.

He smiled and kissed my forehead softly.

"I'd do anything for you." He said.

"I would do anything for you a too." I responded carefully.

Yes that did mean even die. I've done it twice before now, it's just a careful subject around Ronald.

"Elanora... There's something we need to talk about." He suddenly said.

And he began to describe his days events. I almost chocked on the air around me when I heard someone was following him, even more so when I was told of the reaper that went straight into the shadow league. This would be anything but good.

"It feels like for every good thing we get, we get set one step back by something awful." I sighed, by now I really wasn't finding this amusing.

"I know... But William said we must act normally so we will." Ronald said.

I just nodded, by now I was too tired for another debate on it, no matter how important and Ronald had his fitting tomorrow before the party. So we both went to bed.

The next day went pretty easily. Ronald and the guys finished early for the fittings so it was a girls work place environment. It was peaceful enough a few hiccups with student reaps, but nothing major and nothing William- Sempai couldn't be told later on.

Me and Sally jumped down from the roofs atop of London's east end and into the broken window of a house. I hung from the wooden frame careful not to be seen as a grieving family sat around the bed of a young boy, who lay pale and lifeless cradled in his weeping mothers arms.

Very stealthily I sent in a rose and as quickly as it made contact pulled it out again for the record to unroll out of the window so we could view it. Given the child's age it was very short, he had also been a case of accidental death. He was sick so taking a nap when an angry workman of his fathers launched a brick through the window hoping to hit the father, but missed as he turned and it the boy square in the head. The brick's force so violent, the poor boy was killed in an instant upon impact and the note tied to it smeared in the still warm blood.

Messenger omens... A funny thing especially since it was an omen fate meant for me to see... I just didn't know it...


	3. Two truths and One Deadly Lie?

Me and Sally returned to the office to write out the reap report, it wasn't terribly long considering most of them were pretty open and shut cases. And although I was a few sentences away from finishing I stopped and began to twirl my pen through my fingers in thought.

Who on earth would the Shadow League want straight from death?  
They had to be important! Shadow League never make a move without some kind of reason beneficial to their cause.  
Not only that, but I hadn't heard any activity concerned around me yet, not since last year after the Pastures. When Ducovania came to visit asking for me to join.

It's not like I haven't seen shadow league before anyway. Being a high ranking reapers student has the benefits of knowledge. That and I've also just about managed to fight off a Shadow League officer before.

Elanora's flashback

I must have been a year at most out of training and this was a short time before Darina died. I was stood at William-Sempai's desk. He was having a conversation with me about the importance of keeping Grell out of his office. After the red headed reaper had burst in when I opened the door...

"What do you do at home!? Just let anyone in who knock's once!?" He asked annoyed.  
"No sir. I do apologize sir." I said...

I was so embarrassed, I was having the worst luck, about halfway through lunch I had to change cause Ronald was chatting up a girl and didn't notice me standing next to him, so when he turned he plastered his whole lunch tray over my clothes and the whole canteen laughed...

Now I messed up the door and Sempai was having a go at me! What else could happen now!?

And just when I thought that...!

A black and green portal appeared to the left side of William's window. A cloaked figure stepped out of the portal, Shadow league uniform, white hair that ran down to his shoulders, though obviously that was his fringe, his hair either short at the back of the hood or tied up, Reaper eye's and a scar running down the left side of his face from forehead to chin.

He stood in silence for a moment the portal staying open without a single waver of temporal interference. William slowly rose from his seat behind me as I had slowly walked forward in front of William.. The eerie silence making me tense.

Then suddenly he threw aside the side of his cape and brandished his weapon a long silver almost white curved scythe, though it looked more like some sort of medical tool, clinical and cold. A wide grin on his face as he grabbed the handle of the weapon. In my fast reaction I pushed William back and summoned my own scythe since I was just out of training it wasn't modified, but it was longer. Not a scythe because it was a few centimetres short, but too long for a sickle.

"I'd put your scythe away very quickly if I were you!" I called, stepping a foot out to get into stance. I could see out of the corner of my eye William reaching out to summon his scythe, but as he did so the intruder sped forward and I had to roughly push William back and into his chair, I blocked the attack, and used my weight to counter pushing him off with a firm shove and slicing at him with the blade of my scythe.

He parried quickly and almost as soon as I had pushed him off he was attacking again. I managed to slip off his blade and while he was recovering and kick him into the far wall, before spinning my scythe in my hand and swinging it onto him whilst I jumped. Managing to disarm him with the sudden force.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you, might just get you killed." The intruder said... I obviously hadn't disarmed him well enough, because I felt the cold blade press to my throat the blade curving from behind me...

"I think your forgetting I have a scythe to your throat as well." I grunted.

He just smirked, but I had a back up plan.  
I kneed him in the stomach and as I did so slid my head under the blade, before wrapping my arm around it and forcibly removed it from his person, throwing it to William to keep hold of.

He pushed back fairly quickly and I jumped away before he could disarm me.

"That's mine" He said somehow pulling his scythe back while it was being thrown to William. Before he could even get to it I rushed him scythe to his throat... but I felt cold metal pressed against my chest...

I looked down and he had a knife pressed into my heart, if I moved I would take his head off and he would plunge the knife into me. If he moved I would take his head at the cost of my life... We were at a stand still.

"That's enough of that... Hello William!" The intruder said taking off his hood.

His hair was tied with a into a ponytail with short hair at the back... He had a clinical look. Doctors spectacles and from the pin on the neck of his shirt a very high up Shadow League officer...

I was so screwed!  
"It is rather odd for such a high Ranking officer to come to this lower establishment and threaten a member of management, though from what I have heard you are a rather unpredictable sort aren't you, Augustus Thane ." William said darkly, he was obviously not amused.

Oh I had heard that name before. Augustus Thane was one of the highest members of The Shadow League, he had a seat on the high council, a lead researcher into reapers, demons and so on... Well respected and feared.

Ah Shit!

"I like to take a look around and see what goes on." Thane said, sitting back on a chair in the office, in a leant back almost relaxed position, he turned and smiled at me. I stayed straight faced and stoic. I didn't know what he wanted.

"Nice student you have there, she takes after you and she fights exceptionally well. She would be perfect for the Leagues new recruitment programme, I might just take her myself." He chuckled... I didn't like where this was going and I shot William a warning look.

"You will do no such thing, she is a student of mine and it's going to stay that way. Now if that is all I suggest you leave, we are already incredibly busy and though your time is greatly appreciated we cannot be distracted by such a visit with such short notice." William said, not sitting down at his desk almost as if telling Thane to leave.

The League officer stood up and yawned stretching his arms and lips spreading into a sickeningly wicked grin looked at me. He didn't say anything, but his eye's sure did and he was looking at my scythe...

"Nice scythe you got there, might wanna modify it though, especially since-" He didn't even finish but rushed me and took it from my waist, I spun round as he flashed behind me. In an instant he snapped the pole in half, leaving the blade on the floor and snapped the rest of the handle to bits.

"It's really easy to break." He said as he let the pieces of scythe fall to the floor. I stood wide eyed for a second before glaring at him.

He reopened his portal and waved as he went back through.  
"Bye Bye now!" He called cheerily as he stepped back through.

I looked to the heap of scythe in distaste. It was that exact moment I knew what I wanted to modify my scythe to, I wanted something that was direct, but had something else to hand. Something that could be up my sleeve and light, and not one weapon could do all those things, that why I needed multiple, so that day I decided I needed a rapier, and cards and Roses...

"Dispatch Officer Hawthorn." William said from behind me... I was facing the door.  
"Yes sir?" I said not even bothering to face him, I was angry, frustrated I didn't even know.  
"Thank you for what you did back there, you do fight incredibly well." He said.  
"No I don't. I just lost." I growled.  
"I see then what do you plan to do?"

I turned on my heel to face him. Looking him dead in the eye, the first time I was not shy around him or intimidated.  
"I'm sending in my modification permit." I said, not informing him rather telling him that the modifications were going to happen and that I was determined to get the modifications I needed.

"Very well, next time if he does such antics..." William started.  
I was waiting for a scolding for rushing in without thinking things through, instead I got.  
"Don't hesitate because he's a Shadow League officer, If you have the chance take his head... take it." William said, sitting at his desk.  
"Yes sir, I am right to assume you don't get on well with him?" I said sitting in front of the desk.  
"No I do not, he's a danger to the fabric of this realms order and society, one to watch out for." William said.

I nodded and walked out.

Waiting outside for me was Darina and Ronald. Darina had Ronald by the ear.  
"It was an accident I swear I'm really sorry about the food, If I had seen you it wouldn't have happened, but your so damn quiet and - OW! I'm sorry, I would have said so if you hadn't run off!" Ronald yelled in pain.

I was too tired for this right now.

"I ran off cause you covered me in orange juice, spaghetti and cheesecake. Parts of this outfit are see though for one thing, secondly if you weren't busy chasing skirt when your priority was your food this wouldn't have happened now would it Ronald and Darina let go of his ear the poor sod won't be able to hear with your grip on it by the time he's done." I said.

Darina let go, but they looked at me in shock.  
"You're confident all of a sudden, you feelin alright?" Ronald said.  
"Stuff happened I guess..." I said, suddenly shrinking again.

End of flashback.

Yes... A high ranking officer at that...

I needed answers, answers that William couldn't provide me. Answers from the Realm of Grim descendants. But there were only two present ways for me to get in... One was turning full Grimm, but that would surely kill someone and the second was having a death or near death experience. And that was risky in it's self, but with so many questions I needed answers right away, but the question was how do I do it so. A) The crystal on Ronald doesn't need to be used and B) scare the ever living shit out of Ronald.

He was going to be super mad once I proposed the idea in my head. I was sure of it.

After shift ended I went home, today we had both come home early at three and the party didn't start till seven. So we had four hours.

I sat down in the living room and waited for Ronald to come in, he walked though the door with a smile on his face, which turned into a curious pout when he saw the way I was sat.

"What's up?" He asked.  
"You aren't going to like this conversation one bit." I warned.

He looked at me.  
"Shit you're going to ask me something about getting you into the Grim Spirit world aren't you?" He said.  
I looked up shocked.  
"What I know you. I knew the conversation was coming. Now what do I have to do? And I bet it's some crazy crap."

I sighed.  
"Ok so the time difference there to here is literally hours if not days, so when it happens you won't have to do it for long."  
"Do what?" He asked cautiously.  
"I can either go full Grim and risk killing someone, possibly the whole street or..." I trailed.  
"Or what?" Ronald asked, not liking the way this conversation was going.  
"Or I have a near death experience." I said.

He just looked at me... A wide eyed stare before sighing.  
"There's no winning in that situation, good thing I have the crystal right?" He chuckled darkly.  
"Here's the thing, since it will be a near death experience you can't use that. I either have to come back of my own accord or you have resuscitate me." I explained.  
"And with resuscitate it's obvious we have two methods which can be controlled, so we have drowning or asphyxiation." He said.  
"Your call, your the one that has to resuscitate me if I don't wake up in time." I reminded him.

He stood up, took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves readjusting his gloves.  
"I never thought I would have this type of conversation with you after I proposed." He said.  
"There's a lot of conversations we never thought we would have Ron. Make sure to leave it for a minute and a half before you resuscitate me." I retorted.

"Well I'm not putting you through drowning, not after everything that's happened, also it's harder to get water out of your lungs." Ronald said.

"Fair do's just do it when I'm no-" He didn't even let me finish, before I knew it Ronald's gloved hand was over my mouth and nose. On instinct my hands shot up to his, but he wrapped his other arm around me trapping my arms. I was trapped and couldn't breathe.

This was not what I though, it hurt like hell, my lungs screamed for air and I was conscious not to fight too hard, but I felt my legs kick out as my body betrayed me, desperately searching for air. My chest tightened as my fighting became weaker and my vision became black and blurred around the edges. I started to sink into unconsciousness, slowly stopped struggling and passed out. Hoping this actually worked. I could hear Ronald mumbling something to himself or to me. Which grew fainter by the second.

When I opened my eye's again I was in a field of Green and in a black and Green dress. I dusted my self off and walked up to the Gazeebo where I could see Caldwell waiting for me.

"Well you certainly went out of your way to get here." He said leaning against a fence post.

"I know, but since you've seen that you know why I'm here. I need answers only this realm can give me." I said firmly.

"Yes and now that you know your past we can now introduce you to someone very important." Caldwell smiled.  
"I haven't long, though there is a time difference, once Ronald's noticed I'm not responsive I told him to wait precisely a minute and a half before trying to resuscitate me." I explained.

"Yes, but this person has the answers don't you Timothy." Caldwell said.

Timothy, I had heard that name before! And if it was who I thought it was another question of mine would be answered.  
A man stepped out, tall and cloaked, broad shouldered and dark... Similar eyes to mine, but on his finger was a wedding ring... It looked fairly cheap but was kept incredibly clean and well looked after and I realised my mother had a similar one.

"You grew up." Timothy said taking off his hood. There was a scar on his neck, and he had curly black hair, curlier than mine by far.  
"You're my F-Father?" I looked in shock. "Yes, I'm your Father and in case you don't believe me I can prove so." He said, digging into his cloak he pulled out a golden locket, though it had a few scratches on it, it was beautifully engraved with Mothers initials.

He opened it and flipped it over, handing it to me. In the frame was Him, stood behind my mother who was sat on a chair holding a baby folded in a blanket, a mop of curly black hair on top of it's head and bright eye's... That was me!

"You really are him. Mother always said you were called Timothy Hawthorn." I said.  
"Yes, and I know it did affect your life me not being their, but believe me I would have been if I could have." He said gesturing for me to take a seat on the Gazeebo steps.

I did so and as I looked up, Caldwell span and erupted into a black and green flutter of butterflies and crows, travelling the realm to some where else he needed to be.

"I assume you have many questions that you would like me to answer." He said.

I simply nodded.  
He sat next to me and took his cloak off and folded it. He was in a white dress shirt waist coat, brown trousers and boots.

"My mother had been a servant to a family of notable wealth in the country side for a number of years. This happened to be the family of the man you were 'employed by' until your death. I met your mother growing up, considering I was of colour I did not have many friends if any and was not allowed out and so on. Your mother however did not seem to care about me being black and we were great friends and soon enough I fell in love with her. A while later of us secretly courting I asked her to marry me and under the cover of night she bought two cheap rings since it's all we could afford and found a nice priest who wed us." He smiled.

"Soon after that your mother fell pregnant with you, which was fine at first since no one knew we were married and they thought she had been raped or something, but when you were born they saw your colour and knew. I was left with an ultimatum. I could either be shipped to America with the Lords cousin to work on his plantation and never see you again, or stay, but we would be thrown out of work without a reference and that would surely mean our poverty and demise. If I went away I was promised you would have your mother to look after you and that she could provide for you. So I left and on the last night looking at you I cried. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. By the time I was leaving you were almost one. Your mother gave me the watch with the picture and they took me away..." He continued, looking down.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, actually why did I? My lord was a cruel and evil man who I hoped would burn in hell.

"What happened to you after?" I asked carefully.

"I was sent down south to work on the plantation, it was hot tiring work and we had cruel punishment, around that time the Civil war was starting and black people were told if they fought for the North all slaves would be freed. I took the opportunity in some hope that if I earned my freedom I would see you and your mother again, in some way. In the end I was shot by a south soldier after I saved a friend I had made, he had a child on the way and by the time I realised I wasn't going to see you again, I knew he had to see his. I woke up after being told of my true Grim Heritage and at the American Dispatch lied and said I had shot myself. However one day I was ambushed by a series of Demons and my second life ended. Though it was short I am also glad. Me being in this realm means I can watch over you and in the other realm of which I am from." He finished.

This was all a lot to take in. "You made such a big sacrifice." I was almost to tears, partly in anger and another in some kind of sad happiness.  
"You would do anything for your family, you know that you've given up so much for yours in the Grim Reapers Realm." He said.

I sat in silence for a moment, in the space of two months I had found my Mother and met my Father and all before my wedding day.  
"She never stopped talking about you, all she did was say how wonderful you were, she was too upset to tell me how you met or got married. She waited for you on the other side too when she killed herself, but realised you weren't going to be with her." I said.

"I wish I had woken up in London dispatch, I could have possibly met up with her." He sighed.  
"Yes, I'll make sure to tell her that when Ronald wakes me up." I said casually.

Father looked up and smiled.  
"Glad you've learnt to take the death thing so non-chalontley." He smirked.  
"Yeah after a while you just say it how it is." I replied.

" I see you yourself are about to be wed to this Ronald Knox, so as your father even if I haven't been there I'm going to give you some advice. When that fateful day comes when your apparent sins are absolved, him possibly before you leave nothing left unsaid and make sure when you can you fill your record with happy memories. I only do wish I could be there to walk you down that aisle, but I am at ease it's been left to William's capable hands. Funny thing I met him once when he was a student and had to go over for some sort of transfer of documents." Father laughed.

"It seems Sempai has met everyone I know before I knew I knew them. And I think I'm going to have a few more bad times before we get to the good ones." I commented, I was glad I had learnt all this, but I didn't know how much time I had left.

"Fair point which brings me to the next point, the Grim Reaper the Shadow League have taken from Death is incredibly powerful, not with just strength, but her influence on one person in particular and she shares a deep past with him." Father said.

"So it's a female, and who does she share a deep past with?" I asked.  
"Ronald, for the stupid rules of fate and intervention I can't tell you who she is and what will happen, but I can say the choices he takes will determine your fate, for better or worse." He replied.

I nodded the clouds above formed and lightning boomed above them, signalling the end of my time in this realm.  
"Looks like times up." Father said to me.  
"I see, Ronald must be resuscitating me." I added.  
"Indeed, before you go, since it might be a while, take this and remember how much I love you and your mother." He said, taking out the watch and multiplying it handing me an exact replica or double with it, picture and all. "Father, do you regret having m? Since I'm the reason you were sent away." I said guiltily.  
"Never, if asked whether I would stay with your mother without you or repeat the whole process again I would repeat it. Do you know what the best two days of my life were?" He asked.

I shook my head, still feeling rather guilty again as my existence caused so many people pain.

"The day I married your mother in that small village church and the day you were born. I am so proud to be your father!" He said and hugged me tightly.

"Goodbye Father." I cried, returning the hug... I felt myself fade away into black clouds and green and blue butterflies.

Ronald P.O.V

"Elanora come on!" I yelled frantically, it had been almost five minutes and she still wasn't breathing!  
I put my lips to her and blew again! I couldn't believe this was happening, I should have talked with her about it more before just grabbing her and suffocating her!

"Ronald! Ellie! I brought over the party lights you wanted, I knew you couldn't find any, but I had a guy and- HOLY DEATH ELLIE!" Lydia ran over to my side and put her hand on Elanora's forehead.

"Ellie wake up!" She screamed and I continued to try and resuscitate her. Why was it taking so long!? "El please wake up!" I yelled grabbing hold of her and placing her in my arms, knowing I was going to have to coax her out before her body died in this realm.

"El we're getting married, remember all the plans we've made and I can't use the crystal cause your hearts still beating! El you need to wake up! Your not weak enough to just give up without a fight are you!?" I yelled, almost crying by how quickly this had went south.

Silence for a moment and then suddenly she jerked and began to cough, opening her eye's in panic as she began to breathe.  
"Oh Thank the lord." Lydia cried.  
Elanora began to settle down as she began to breathe normally.  
"That was harder to fight then last time! M-Maybe cause I went willingly?" She breathed.

I nodded and hugged her close, there had to be a better way to travel to that place than this.  
"Went where!?" Lydia said in alarm.

And after a while Elanora explained how she could travel between the two realms through freeing her soul from her Reaper body with a near death experience. Lydia went mental! Saying how dangerous it was and though I agreed I see why. Elanora didn't look nervous or unsettled, but now strangely calm.

"And how could you have went along with it!" Lydia yelled."She was going to do it herself if I didn't, and that could have been more dangerous if I wasn't here!" I called back.  
"What was so important you had to free your soul from your body and almost kill yourself!?" Lydia yelled.

Elanora said nothing, but delved into her pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, it looked like it had been through the wars, but had intricate patters and initials on it. L.A.J.

"Lydia Anne Joseph " Elanora stated, catching her breath back.  
Lydia's eye's widened in shock and I stared at the watch puzzled, since I know she didn't have that before. Elanora flicked open the watch and showed a picture. A younger Lydia sat in a chair holding a baby and a tall dark man behind leaning on the chair. I looked closer at the baby and the man, who both had bright blue eye's while the baby was lighter with a mop of black curly hair... Elanora!

"Is that you as a baby!?" I asked in surprise, then that man in the background must be her Father.  
"Where did you get that?" She asked in pure shock.  
"I inherited the Powers of Grim from Father and as such part of his soul resides within the Grim spirit realm which I travelled to and met him. He was a Grim Reaper too." Elanora smiled sadly.

She handed the watch to her mother that held it close to her chest fell to her knee's and sobbed.  
Elanora sat up from my arms and hugged her mother tightly.  
"Y-You met Timothy?" She asked.

"Yes I did and he told me everything, how he tried to see us again by joining the north in the American civil war when it said all slaves that did would be freed. But he was shot while saving his friend. He wasn't lynched that was a cruel lie. Father was brave until both ends! He was placed in American dispatch and not long after killed by Demons... He said he wishes that he was put in England dispatch as then he could have seen you since you died around the same time. And he still wears the wedding ring. You were right! Father is wonderful!" Elanora replied beginning to cry with her mother.

I smiled sadly, I never got to have any talk like that with my mother and I wondered if I did see her again would we. Only time would tell...

Elanora P.O.V

Mother left a while ago and I was starting to get ready for the party which was in a bar with a dance hall, it was really nice and not some old local, but nicely furnished for special occasions.

I was stood in the bathroom putting my ear rings in and deciding weather to keep my hair up or down... I had put on a pink dress that was almost a caramel and strawberry cream mix colour, I was at first going to wear blue, but I decided against it considering that was going to be a large colour at the wedding and the pub was of a red colour scheme much to Grell's delight. My hair ribbon was blue and I wore it a lot, it also meant a lot to me cause William gave it to me. But I wear it so much and It was for reaps. William said I didn't have to wear it all the time. But I haven't worn my hair down except for bed in years... It reminds me of training days and my first life.

I held my ribbon in one hand and some of my hair in the other, this was not the best time! When Ronald suddenly walked in already dressed... He was wearing a black shirt, red waistcoat, black trousers res and black shoes and a black jacket over his shoulder.

He put his arms around my waist and leant his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck and I giggled slightly.  
"You can't decide on up or down can you?" He said.  
"No..." I admitted.

He laughed and took the ribbon from my hands and placed it on the bathroom counter. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stood straight and put his fingers through my hair tucking a part of my fringe behind my ear and none of it covered my eyes.

"You know I love you with your hair down, because that's what it was like when I first met you." He said.

I sighed and placed the blue ribbon inside the small blue box it was usually kept in and turned around to face Ronald.

"Well?" I said, brushing down the skirt of the dress. The straps were tied together at the back of my neck and a black bow in the middle of the neck line, the skirt came up to my shins and had a slit in the middle that had a black under skirt. I didn't wear any gloves since I was going to wear my engagement ring and it wasn't going to be hidden. I wore caramel high heels with black lace and wore a ruby necklace and matching ear rings.

"Beautiful." He smirked, holding out his arm invitingly.

I took it, and we walked down the street to the pub, where almost everyone was already waiting. They cheered with a glass in their hand as they saw us entering. Cries of congratulations and some of the lads in their normal rowdy fashion whistling.

And soon enough the party got into full swing, people were chatting happily with drinks and dancing.  
I held a glass small glass of Irish cream in my hand and my arm on Ronald's shoulder leaning on him while we were talking with Leon and Sally about Grell turning up in a dress in an attempt to dance with William and failing and Eric and Alan's growing intimacy lately.

"They're in our actual wedding speech it's so cute and funny" I laughed, this was one of the first parties I had been to where I didn't feel uncomfortable!  
It was nice and relaxed, people were having a good time and dancing and though the booze was flowing it was still restrained.

What people didn't realize is you can still have a drink that taste good, but not have a lot of alcohol in it. And of course Ronald knew a guy for that too.

In the middle of the conversation I felt someone tap my shoulder for my attention. I turned around smiling, I thought it someone asking me where the bathroom was and was very surprised to see a tall man with black hair and rounded glasses, for the occasion he wore a red shirt, tie and trousers and at his side a smaller person. Black hair, with parted forelocks, white glasses and was wearing a long cardigan and red dress with a black bow... Rudgar and Sacha!

I was in shock, I was sure they wouldn't be here for the party.  
"Surprise!" Sacha cheered.

I hugged them both immediately and the others turned around to look. Ronald shook hands with them both as did Leon and Sally as well as Alan and Eric and William, while Grell gave another colourful greeting as per usual... Thinking about it, it had been a long time since I'd got into a scrap with Grell... Not because he didn't deserve one, but because I couldn't be bothered... Maybe I was getting lazy?

"Oh Sacha, if it isn't my human corpse photographer! Got any new ones to show me!" I asked, not the thing I wanted to see at Ron's and I's engagement party, but I like to keep Sacha entertained if she's around me and show I'm interested. She never likes to be bored for to long and one minute she's grown up the next she has the attention span of a four year old. But the two were incredibly cute together! So now we had four couples. Me and Ron, Eric and Alan, Sally and Leon and now Rudgar and Sacha.

"Yeah, I got a few ones, took me a while to develop the film cause grumpy here kept opening the door to my developing room!" She laughed.  
Rudgar flashed red and kept his grumpy pout.  
"Maybe you should put a note on the door then!?" Rudgar retorted.

"See look this is why me and Elanora share a hobby!" Ronald laughed.  
"Nah he can't paint to save his life!" Sacha laughed.  
"You don't know that! I bet I can!" He defended himself, though his confidence wavered in his voice.  
"Well while your over here we'll see. I assume your staying over as transfers for your time before the wedding?" My mother asked.

"Yes Eric and Alan have been kind enough to put us up till we do that Groom and Bride thing or Girls versus Guys and we swap houses. "Sacha's staying with Elanora and Sally and the others and I'm staying with Ronald and the guys!" Rudgar sighed.  
"Yeah but remember it's not just for the wedding it's for a surprise activity too!" Sacha said excitedly.

Dr Cotsgrove came over to talk with William for brief moments, pointing where her other Medical colleagues stood waving and for the first time I saw Sempai blush bright red, gulp hard and walk over...

"Looks like Spear's-Sempai's up all night to get lucky!" Eric laughed.  
"Yeah, but with which lady?"Rudgar asked.

I looked over where Dr Cotsgrove or Rachel as we now knew her had placed her arm within William's and lay her self of his shoulder like I would do to Ronald.

"Rachel the girl who pulled him over! I called it, they've known each other for a long time, but only recently started talking again after mine and Ronald's engagement! I think they were at the academy together, but took different career options. Sempai a Reaper and Rachel a Grim Reaper scientist!" I stated.

The others all hummed or nodded in acknowledgement.

"Surprise!" I heard a familiar Irish voice say...  
"Mark!?" I turned in surprise to see not just Mark but all of his Brothers, each one resembling Darina in some way weather it be hair, nose, mouth, posture, anything!

"We thought we'd surprise ya and the lucky Laddy over here!" Mark chuckled, firmly shaking Ronald's hand... We have a lot of Groomsmen. Luckily we have a lot of Ladies too!

"Isn't Irelands dispatch going to be short handed without you lot?" Alan asked as he shook the brothers hands.  
"Nah, Potato famines died Down! And we've had a big intake recently! If anything we're over crowded... They were prepared to give us the whole two months off! Of course we can't do that, but you get the point!" Mark laughed.

"So now everyone's here isn't it going to get crowded quickly at Eric and Alan's?" Ronald asked.  
"No it a won't I met Sean while on a Reap abroad and we a stayed in touch, he is a more than welcome to bring his family into my a home!" Leon smiled.

I sighed contentedly... I couldn't believe how smoothly everything was actually going. No stress of late, no hiccups in wedding plans, cake was going to be well made! Dress was secure, suits done, hall booked! Church booked! Carriage and all!

"Ooooh I see we have an introduction of fine Strapping Men and- NO WILLIAM CAN'T BE CANOODLING WITH HER! THAT NERD!" Grell screamed, attempting to stomp over to William.

"Not Now!" I yelled Pulling him back.  
"Shush you, your just jealous cause you aren't as prominent as me!" Grell sneered.  
"Grown up's are talking and that's not even an insalt!" I said jumping him suddenly wrapping my legs around his neck and squeezing tightly, punching him in the face every two seconds.  
"Not the face! Ellie! Not my beautiful face!" He hissed painfully.

I know I said there wasn't a need before, but you know what... Old habits do die hard! And it's not my fault he annoys the crap out of me!

"El I know he annoys the living crap out of ya, but he's my best mate, thank Death not best man!" Ronald winked and pointed at Leon who smirked in response.

"Fine" I grumbled, letting him go and pouting at Ron slightly. He chuckled in response.

Grell over dramatized his apparent assault... I call it a scolding more than an assault, but I'll let him get on with it, that was minor.

All the group eventually dispersed to mingle some more with the guests at the party and Ronald went off to talk to Rudgar and Leon about something to do with their Stag night...

Speaking of Which why is it called a Stag night for the men and hen night for the ladies? I mean a Stag is a much more majestic creature than a hen... Or is that just a euphemism for guys calling their girlfriends their birds?

Just I was about to go to see how my Mother was getting on meeting all these new people I felt a firm hand grab my arm. I turned around carefully, as to not show a sign of instant aggression as we were at a social gathering. But relaxed as I saw it was only William.

I followed his gaze to a booth a few meters from the bar and complied with his silent request to sit down. It was generally quiet at the table so we wouldn't have to shout to hear each other or raise our voices.

I gingerly sat down across from him. His expression blank, though I could read this expression, it was going to be a possibly meaningful and serious conversation.

"We haven't talked about what was discovered last year and before anything else happens or is said. I do not believe it should be put off any longer." William said pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"Oh you mean with my memory recovery. Well yes I supposed if their is something you want to address please go ahead Sempai." I replied.

"I know it probably didn't seem the right thing for me to do. Not telling you about it. But after you became a student of mine I was not sure whether it would hurt you more to know of what I had done to you. Or it be better for you to wait and dig deeper yourself. Of course I didn't get that much time to decide what to do as, your engagement to Ronald cut time short. Also as you know, it does appear that you are not meant to be in this realm at all and I do understand if you are positively livid with me for it." He explained carefully.

I sighed, leaning back in the padded chair and leisurely stretching my arms out on the table, before sitting up straight and looking William dead in the eye.

"Rules are Rules." I said.

He looked up at me in confusion before I continued,  
"No matter what happened I would have ended up in this Real regardless if I committed suicide or not. That facts been proven with the Grimm's before me I trust either Ronald or Mother has told you of... The incident earlier?"

He squinted his eye's and frowned, not angrily, but more like a parent whose child has just done something dangerous.  
"Yes, and I hope you know that I it is incredibly dangerous to do such a thing out of the blue with a half arsed back up plan if you don't start breathing. However... I do know that you have a reason for everything you do and that you weighed up your options before making the decision, though how does this relate to the conversation at hand Elanora?" William asked .

"To put it simply if your soul is destined for a certain place, regardless of temporal law, fate will place it there. So think of it like this Sempai. I got up after a severe beating, ran out of the house and jumped from the nearest bridge, hitting my head as I fell and drowned in the Thames. Thus committing suicide. I jumped off the bridge that's all there is to it. You had nothing to do with my designed fate. Me and Ronald have both talked to Grell about this and we both agreed it wasn't your or Grell's fault." I said standing up from the table.

"Thank you." William replied, slightly breathing a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy the party Sempai." I said walking off to re-join the others.

I walked over to where Mark was stood against a wall with a drink in hand.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey enjoying the party?" I asked.

He smiled sadly and nodded, tapping his finger on the glass of whiskey he had.  
"Darina would have loved this. She would have been so happy to see you get married." He replied.  
"I know." I said, and that's all I really could say. And it's where the conversation ended as we looked on at the party, with a little more of a sombre feeling.

Just as I was about to become too upset I felt a warmer presence behind me as the music slowed and more couples took towards the dance floor.

"Sorry Mark, but I'm going to have to steal her away from ya!" Ronald said cheerily, smirking and doing charming wink.  
"Be my guest." Mark replied a little more cheerily, catching on to Ronald's vibes.

Ronald turned and looked to me, hand outstretched and charming smile.  
"So may I have this dance?" He asked in a low, yet pleasant voice.

I took his hand softly and smiled.  
"It would be my pleasure!" I replied.

I was very lucky to be in such good practise thanks to Alan, now that I have my regained memories I remember dancing on my mothers and another maids feet as a child. And that it wasn't just me and my mother at the house for one time. There used to be seven maids! Which when they left, either dying or leaving due to the Lords poor treatment and then mother died, made me feel even more lonely and sent me over the edge. I went from having lots of social interaction, to none at all.

"So are you still Rusty Dispatch Officer Knox?" I asked cheekily.  
"Of course not Dispatch Officer Hawthorn! I'll prove it to you, with a waltz!" He retorted.

Suddenly spinning me around and taking my waist, the lights dimmed slightly as the music played softly in the background.  
The dance moved at a steady pace. I was spun around so many times I was almost dizzy to the point on collapse, only when doing so Ronald do a dip with me and then spin me back up, letting me rest on his shoulder for support.

"Ha! Sorry, it's been ages since I got to see you twirl like that and I got a bit carried away." He laughed "It's okay, but you get to see me do the dance of swords at work too!" I responded dizzily.

He just smiled and held me tightly as we swayed to the music.  
"I promised you I'd dance with you again." He said quietly.  
"You're Ronald Knox! You're never one to stay down for long!" I smiled.

He laughed and kissed my lips softly, putting his forehead to mine as we danced.  
"Ronald..." I said softly.  
" Yeah Elanora?" He mused.  
"All you have done while with me is dance around constant Death and danger, and now so close to the wedding-"  
"What are you saying?" He questioned hesitantly.  
"If your unsure, you don't have to. I question everyone's safety, and people always end up dead when they're around. I don't deserve anyone if all I could ever cause if fighting, blood shed and misery..." I admitted.  
"Where's all this coming from!?" He asked bewildered.  
"Don't Ron you know it's true." I said.  
"Come with me..." He said pulling me along by the wrist.

We ambled our way past people, he grabbed our jackets and led me outside into the snow, far from the party and near the tree that was planted, frosted in white, fluffy and undisturbed snow. I shivered slightly in the cold, when my jacket was draped around my exposed shoulders.

"After all this time you still don't think you actually deserve to be loved?" Ronald asked.

I didn't say anything, it won't change how I feel every time I walk into someone's life, I only normally make things worse.

"You forget my power turning you into a ghost, had you wander around aimlessly for months looking for someone who could see you, and had your soul tortured so you could pass to this realm like you were supposed to, you've almost died more time than I care to count. Darina's died twice because of me. Sally ended up with brain injuries and almost died in her coma. William's had to have physical therapy for his left hand, Grell got more beatings then he cares to think. Leon had several breaks in his arms and almost had to have one amputated at one point. Eric's almost had his neck snapped, and Alan's almost died on every occasion. My mother is risking tons probably to just be here, when I'm a target for what ever the Shadow League want. My Father was sent away from my mother, because I was born and then died trying to come back! You tell me does someone who causes so much misery deserve anything like love?" I said coldly.

He looked at me shocked, then just shook his head and smiled sadly.

"You forget, we are all here because we are a little broken inside. But we can be fixed, no matter how much the darkness casts a shadow over us. And I know what your doing Elanora. You're overthinking the dangers of things. And now cause your thinking that, your trying to push me out. And it's not going to work." He replied.

I looked up at him shocked.  
"So you don't have any second thoughts about this?" I asked.  
"I ain't got any second thought about it at all." He smiled.

I smiled and relaxed. He put his arm around me and smiled.

"Guy's! What are you doing ?!The parties inside!" Sally ran over to us, followed by the rest of the group.  
"Ugh-""We were just getting some air." Ronald cut me, off and laughed.

"Cool! Great party by the way!" Leon said, patting Ronald on the back.  
"Yes! I absolutely adore the red! Such a shame Bassy couldn't be here!" Grell sighed.

Suddenly William whacked him with a book. I have no idea where he got it from, but it's William. Just accept it and move on I guess.  
"What have I told you? We don't have filthy demons in this Realm!" William said angrily.

I just smiled, snow flakes of white began to fall once again over the city.

"I keep forgetting to try and look at the moon in December. It is really beautiful, as it shines brightly enough to send a presence of light through the snow clouds." Eric said as he walked out.

"But then who would gaze the moon inside a city of sin?" Alan commented.

"Indeed, but still-" I was suddenly cut off by fast crunching sounds as booted feet, pounded the fresh snow.

I turned around sharply, but anything I was expecting was nothing compared to what I saw next.

A girl with long strawberry hair that was put into a braid from one ear to the other, keeping her hair back, but long and a fringe across her forehead. This girl was suddenly hugging Ronald, and then she opened her green phosphorescent eyes.

"Oh Ronald! Ronald it's really you!" She cried.  
"M-M-Mi-Miriam?!" Ronald stuttered, eye's wide in a mixture of fright, almost anger and something else I couldn't tell.

At the mention of her name my blood chilled.

William shot me a look of confusion and then slight worry.

We both knew.

She was the one.

The one who caused Ronald so much heart ache.

The prevailing reason why he took his own life.

And now she was a Grim Reaper!?

Ronald's ex-fiancé when he was alive.  
Miriam Appleton.

-  
Hey Guys. I know I didn't keep up to my promise of updating every week or two and I am SO SORRY! But with everything that's gone on lately, I haven't felt that rush of excited energy like before when I write and if I do, it hasn't lasted too long until now. I put out a message about why I wasn't going to update for a week or two, not four. I should have put it on here instead and I am sorry. So I will tell you now. About a few days or maybe a week after the latest chapter of this book came out my Grandfather passed away. It took some time for my family to come to terms with and even now we are still not entirely there yet. In all honesty I didn't do much when I was dealing with it. I was kept busy enough with school and a whole bunch of important things to attend this is one of the first times I've been able to sit at my computer for more than two hours. Thank you so much for reading my stories. It means the world that in some way the voice that comes up with all these ideas inside of my head is heard. Thank you, ZuraElectra


	4. Left Alone

The silence was unbearable. All the other guests had gone home, and now the rest of us sat in a room, Sacha, Rudger and Mark included, his brothers left as well, and in the middle sat on a lone chair was Miriam.

I kept my face stoic, but in my mind I wanted scream at her. I held my tongue knowing full well a string of incoherent curse words would only cause further to the aggravation and tension hanging in the surrounding atmosphere. Voices if used at all were low and no one dared utter a single word to Ronald, who looked as trapped at a fly in a spiders web. Sally was glaring daggers at her. However Miriam just smiled innocently at her, but I could tell that smile wasn't innocent.

William glanced towards me, I put a hand on Ronald's shoulder, he reacted quickly, grabbing my wrist incredibly fast and painfully so. The sudden quick movement startled me, but he relaxed when he looked up at my face. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded at me.

I nodded to William, who turned his glance from me to this Miriam.

The convenience of this was definitely too perfect and I sensed a third party involvement.

"How did you enter this Realm and how did you find the venue to this event."

"I entered this Realm like most others, via the act of suicide." She said.

Bit strange how she said most others. Was that aimed at me? But not many people know about that.

Right?

"S-S-Suicide!?" Ronald asked in shock.

She sighed.

"Ronald, when I found out you had killed yourself, because of the stupid mistake I made I couldn't handle it, so I drank poison, to be with you." She admitted.

Ronald sat there in silence. Not saying anything, but he let his hair cover his eyes, so I couldn't read him from the eye's like I was used to doing.

"I went to Grim Reaper Academy and then graduated, for a period of time I worked in Scotland Branch before coming back down to London. A nice woman named Janice told me that Ronald was a dispatch Reaper and that tonight... was his... Engagement Party to a girl who is his Reap partner." She concluded sadly...

Of course Janice had something to do with this.

"How do I know this is true?" William said coldly.

She paused for a moment in melancholy thought.

"You may check my records and what not if you require." She responded hastily, rather too hastily.

We stood in silence for a short period of time, no one knew what to say to this.

I didn't believe her.

"You utter idiot!" Ronald growled.

Everyone looked up in surprise. It was Ronald who had spoken so angrily!No one said anything as they let him continue.

"You did all of that, then practically invited yourself into this city of sin! What the hell's wrong with you!? You aren't doing to this to me now. I'm getting married in the next two weeks!" He yelled angrily, flipping a table!

The loud clash of wood hitting the floor echoed through the silence of shock.

"To whom are you marrying ?" She said, sat on her chair, just like nothing happened...

Ronald said nothing, it was only then I realised it was up to me to say something.

"He's marrying me. I'm his fiancé. It's me." I said, wishing I could make my voice sound braver then it actually was.

She shot me a glance instantly, the sort of glance that's dripping with thoughts of sin and vengeance, masked by a sickly sweet innocence in tone, but not in the eye's and certainly not in the light of her soul, which for some reason was slightly discoloured then most, instead of being green, the vision I got from her soul was slightly yellow, like greenish yellow mud.

It was too odd, all these instances coming together.

"What business is it of yours!? You lost the right to dictate what happened in my life the moment you slept with that Rick Prick!" Ronald yelled angrily. I hadn't seen Ronald this angry in a long time, not since an argument we had about a year ago...

"I'm trying to tell you it was a one time mistake I really loved you!" Miriam yelled trying to grab Ron's arm but he pushed her off.

"Get off me! Don't touch me! Bloody stay away from me!" He screamed, before grabbing his jacket and storming off out the door.

I got up and went to follow him. Leon cupped his hands to tell me he would take care of locking up, I then proceeded to throw him the keys to lock the place up and went after Ronald. I heard another pair of footsteps behind me, but they were shoved back by Sally.

"Don't!" Sally warned Miriam angrily.

I didn't even turn around, Sally had this covered. I walked out of the door, pulled on my jacket and trudged through the snow, which has fallen thick and fast coming up to my knee's and making my legs freeze at the touch of the snow, If I was having difficulty manoeuvring in the snow, then Ronald could definitely not have gotten too far ahead. If I quickened my pace using my supernatural speed I could catch up with him within at the least a minute a half, though I shouldn't I shouldn't abuse the powers I've been given. I would say this is an important task if I was ever questioned.

I ran faster, following the footprints tread deep and firm into the snow, he was still obviously stomping away.

I finally managed to catch up with Ronald, he didn't even put on his coat and since his sleeves were rolled up I knew he was freezing, I clutched his bare arms but wasn't concerned about covering them.

"Ronald Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned suddenly, slightly relaxing when he realized it was me.

"Ellie..." He said... tiredly.

"Lets go home, I gave Leon the keys to lock up and you'll catch your second death if you stay out here, with no jacket and rolled up sleeves, allowing yourself to freeze like you are." I sighed.

"Same could be said for you, I shouldn't have just left." He said.

I sighed, that woman made me so angry and she didn't even respond to me, or acknowledge my existence, all she was focused on was Ronald, but I know she's not sincere, I can see that, but I do wonder about Ronald.

We waded through the snow seamlessly, If we couldn't we would be really bad Reapers.

"No I understand why you left. Well I get it in some way. I won't understand completely, only you will." I changed my statement quickly, no one really knows what anyone is going through, that's why most of us are in this realm.

"No you probably do, I just... I'm just so angry and confused. I don't know what to do with myself." He replied with a broken tone.

I Unlocked our door and let him into the house first, getting the fire lit and making sure he sat in front of it, before I got him a strong tea and then sat down on the armchair facing him.

"Sleep on it tonight, and then maybe sit down and try to talk things out with her tomorrow. Just do it on your terms. She took too much control tonight, it was bound to upset you in one way or another." I crossing my legs and lying into the chair.

"Yeah I guess your right, thanks for coming after me. I honestly didn't even know where I was going." Ronald chuckled lightly.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't, you're still shivering, shall I get a blanket out of the cupboard for you?" I asked.

I was careful to mention the word "Fiancé" around him at this point. I was not sure what set him off and what didn't.

"Yes please." He said. I got up and went to the cupboard next to the kitchen, looking through to find a specific plaid blanket which was Ronald's. After about two minutes of digging I found it and carefully pulled it out, before walking back where Ronald was asleep on the chair. I pulled the blanket over him, and then grabbed a blanket.

If he was going to sleep downstairs then so would I.

Within seconds of pulling the blanket over me I fell unconscious, not asleep, literally unconscious. Probably from exhaustion, I know this, because I didn't dream. It was like there nothing and I was stuck, until I did finally know I was sleeping as my body felt lighter.

The next morning I was awoken with shaking, my head rocked about the place before I was finally able to open my eyes.

"Ellie!" Ronald yelled.

I shook myself awake and sat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I was tired." I admitted, rubbing my eyes.

"Tired, you were literally dead asleep! I couldn't wake you up for ten minutes!" He said.

After that we got dressed and walked very slowly to work. It wasn't like we wanted to be late, but I knew Ron would rather drag his feet then run to work, because he now knew who had just started work in General Affairs.

We walked quietly, occasionally starting a conversation, but then letting it die off into silence until we reached the Dispatch building...

Ronald stopped dead at the elevator door.

Noticing the absence of him next to me I turned around. He stood stark still, shoulders tense and complexion pale.

"Ronald I know this is hard, but you have to do this... It will happen one way or another, if you want to do it on your own time, just ignore her, walk straight to your desk while talking with me and Leon and Alan and Eric if they're in yet and then maybe a few of us will sit with you at your desk and talk, I'll bring my paper work over or we can sit in the canteen and do it and then go off to collections." I suggested.

"Just come sit with me." He said quietly.

I smiled and nodded. Then we got in the elevator and walked in. As we walked a few people commented that they had a great time at the party and then Eric and Alan joined us, Leon and Sally had already left for mid morning collections.

We got the paperwork from the desks and then pushed our table together to have a larger desk, normally I'm in front of Sally and used to be joined onto Alan's.

We then sat down and talked while we did the paperwork, this must have gone on for about an hour and Ronald seemed to Relax a little more... Until...

My watch chimed for my solo collection.

I stood up from my chair and put on my jacket.

"Okay I've got to dash for collection." I said.

"Yeah don't worry about me I've got Alan and Eric for company! Go do what you need to do and then when we finish work, we'll go to the market." He smiled.

"Aye we got this lass!" Eric smirked punching Ronald in the arm, in return Ronald pouted and rubbed his arm playfully.

I smiled and looked at my pocket watch, I had twenty minute to get there.

Then out of the blue I could feel a dark presence behind me. And it wasn't Janice.

"Ronald I need to speak to you." Miriam said from behind me.

I frowned almost instantly and turned around. She stood there in a short black work dress and a white dress shirt, with a massive bow at her neck... Which was blue... Like my bow... The Hell!?

Ronald groaned loudly and looked at his watch.

"No, I'm not in the mood and Elanora's going off for her collection so she won't be here." Ronald said.

"That's fine, I need to speak with you privately." She quipped.

Ron just laughed.

"Not a chance in the four realms, Ellie get off to your collection I'll meet up with you for the joint in about an hour." He smirked.

Okay, this was getting weird.

I did as I was told and walked off I wasn't going to interfere with this. Not unless I had to.

Ronald P.O.V

"Um could you two gents be so kind as to give us a moment?" Miriam asked.

"No I want em' to stay. Whatever your going to say to me can be said in front of em." I retorted sharply.

She sighed. Alan and Eric stayed firmly seated at their desks, Why should they have to leave? They were just doing as they normally did. Working, unlike someone stood in front of me.

"Stop being difficult with me. I just want to talk to you." She growled slightly. She crossed her arms and lent in closer to me. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't handle her presence it brought up too much... repressed memories off all the things we did together when we were alive.

"And I'm telling you no! Get out of my face Miriam!" I raised my voice I was getting slightly angry now.

I couldn't stand it!

I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair straightened my tie and grabbed my death book, sure I was an hour or so early, but maybe I could join Elanora on her Reaps then have a break somewhere and then do our joint reaps... Yeah! That'll take my mind right off her.

"Oh I see how it is! Running away like you always do!" She shouted to me.

I was moments from the door. Whatever self control I had within me fell to dust and ruin. I turned on me heel and grabbed her by the colour shoving her through several different doors angrily.

If she wanted a screaming contest that was fine! I have plenty to say about her crap!

Elanora P.O.V

I looked at my watch as I walked back into dispatch and saw no Ronald at his desk, but a rather shocked Alan and Eric, joined by Leon and Mark, Sally was talking to Andy Mark's brother from the other side, an annoyed look on her face talking with Grell on her other side.

I rushed over to Eric and Alan to see what was going on.

"What's up!? Something happen?" I asked.

"I don't quiet know, um take a look for yourself." Alan said, slightly dazed.

I walked into the other room and there they were. Ronald was sat on a table next to Miriam and they were smiling and joking, they didn't even notice I was in the room. I walked out again wearing the same expression as Alan.

"What. The . Actual. Hell!" I said in astonishment, I swear he was at her throat hours ago, now it was like it was just him and her.

"There was some shouting a while ago then they just sat down and talked." Sally said.

Hey, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing if they could sit down and talk maybe she'd understand to back off and that he was marrying me? Who knows. I let them get on with it, till it was time for collection, he told her he would be back soon and then met me outside. I asked what happened and he explained he calmed down enough for them to talk things out.

I was glad, but after that during collection he was very distant and barely spoke a word to me... and yet he had a somewhat dazed grin on his face and I knew something was a miss.

I carefully weaved through a crowd of people starring at the recently deceased body, this was the part I hated about the job, doing it with a crowd around and them thinking your just stabbing a dead body, I pulled my hood up and walked through a back alley before jumping to the roof and throwing a card over my shoulder, it whizzed past my ear and with a sickening squelch made contact, though no one else could probably see it. I pulled the card back and the sound of the record began to play. I sat and watched for a while, nothing too exciting just a person being on the wrong side of town at the wrong time. I took the record into the scythe stamped the book complete and went about my business. Ronald had just finished collecting another soul a street or two away from a house.

After this we took a portal back to dispatch at which he waved me off as I got my coat to go to the market and went back to talk to Miriam, I waited for almost an hour before going to the market by myself and coming home to no Ronald which I found so strange. I cooked dinner because I was eventually too hungry to wait and then left it to warm in the oven for when Ronald did eventually come home, which wasn't until about half seven in the evening.

"Ron? Are you okay, I was worried." I said.

"Yeah lost track of time talking to Miriam." He replied and that was it he ate his dinner and then the strangest thing happened coming up to us going to bed. He walked into the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth and said.

"I um, I'm going to sleep in the other room tonight to clear my head a little."

Without a single word I nodded and sank into bed by myself... And it stayed that way for four days..

I wasn't the only one aware of this Grell and Leon were too, he had also become distant from them, two of his best friends. It was like Miriam was making Ronald her puppy, completely dependant on him, and I could see it, the hand on his knee, the lean in to whisper in his ear, the flirting movements. I knew and my mother quickly caught on.

"Ellie, me and Will need a word with you in Will's office." She said to me...

I didn't even know she was in dispatch today. I thought she was at the Shadow league HQ.

I walked quickly into Williams office, then shut the door and closed the window blinds before turning round with my hands behind my back waiting for whatever was coming next.

"Sempai?" I asked.

"I trust you are aware of the debauchery going on between Miss Appleton and Mr Knox?" He chided, pushing up his glasses.

I sighed, I was sure this conversation like many others with various different people was going to be about that.

"Yes sir I am very much aware?" I said.

William then dug into his drawer and Mother pulled out files from her pocket and opened them flat on the desk, William gestured for me to come closer to inspect them . I looked at the files all of which were Miriam's, according to the date she was supposed to have gone to the academy with us around that time, but then surely me, Ronald or Darina would have seen her.

Not only that but, the pictures looked too fresh and aside from the academy part the dates looked too perfect.

"Ellie, keep this to your self, but I believe she is the reaper straight from death." My mother said.

I nodded, it did all seem to make sense when put this way. It was all too convenient.

"So definitely not something to tell Ronald?" I stated rather then asked.

"No. Certainly not at this stage, If we had found this information out while he was still angry at her then yes, but now it could start an argument between the pair of you." William said.

Though it looked like he was struggling not to go out their and pull one of those two in by the ear.

"It doesn't matter, tonight's our last meal out and then tomorrow I'm going to Sally's so I'll see what happens from there, Ronalds going for his collections now anyway so I can go home and get changed, Sally's walking with me anyway, I'll see you later." I said before bowing and leaving.

Lydia P.O.V

That girl... Sometimes I just wish she would just give him a good earful.

"If she were to do that she may loose him and you know as well as I do she's petrified of loosing the ones she loves." William replied.

"Did I say that out loud!?" I asked in shock. I wasn't trained to do that!

"No, but you're expression says everything, your her mother after all." He told me.

I sighed... Yes I was her mother.

"But it's partly my fault she's scared of loosing people." I said.

I still felt guilty about the suicide and she knew, If I thought even for a moment he would beat her black and blue I would have killed him before I died...

"Fate has bigger plans for Elanora and for you, it's better that your here now to support her, there are things even I as her mentor cannot protect her from, her many apparent deaths has been one of them, which is what I hoped Ronald would be able to do. In my absence." William stated in an aggravated tone.

"She see's you not just as her mentor, but also like an older brother, which is why she asked you to walk her down the aisle." I reminded him quickly.

"Only if there is a wedding, and with the way things are going I highly doubt it. That boy! Always in some type of mishap."

Elanora P.O.V

"You know if you need to come over earlier to get out of the house you can just call and I'll have the room set up by the time you say "stay"." Sally commented.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, not really sure what to do though." I said, I was walking with Leon and Sally since Leon caught up with us.

"Si, it's like a total change in him. Like the real Ronald's not a here." Leon groaned.

We talked a little about it till we reached the elevator, however Miriam was waiting there.

I sensed a bad feeling from this, so told Sally and Leon to keep quiet and continue as normal.

Miriam stood in front of the door. Eye's fixed on me. Waiting to pounce.

"What exactly is your game?" She called to me.

I looked up in shock.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"What business do you have with my Ronald." She said, whatever sweet tone she used with Ronald was long gone compared to this.

"What do you mean your Ronald? He's a Elanora's fiancé." Leon snapped back.

"Sure, he is. For now anyway. I hope you had a good seamstress, I heard your dress was nice, I hope they can alter it down four sizes." She laughed before walking off.

So not only was she trying to steal Ronald, she was now trying to marry him, and call me fat.

"Four sizes you mean let it out by six for your cow arse!" I called back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" She screamed.

"Oh nothing really Miriam! You need to go to a hearing specialist your hearing seems to be off!" I smirked as I pressed the elevator door closed.

"ARGGH-SLUT-UGH!" Sally coughed.

"YOU WHAT!?" Miriam spun round on her heel and stormed towards us but it was too late. She smacked the doors but we went down smoothly, laughing hysterically as we did so.

"What a tramp!" Sally fussed.

We walked back to my house in seemingly higher spirits. I let them stay and have some tea white I got changed putting on a red dress that would put Grell's hair to shame. The dress hugged my body tightly then at the waist flowed into a nice silk skirt. I put on a black cape sort of jacket and red shoes.

I let them walk me to the restaurant and said goodbye as I went in.

I should have told them to stay...

I sat down at the table and waited... And waited... And waited for six hours!

I was constantly hassled by waiters if I wanted anything. I said my fiancé should be there soon, but he never showed up! The restaurant was lively with people talking amongst themselves. Laughing and many got up and danced, the whole place dimly lit yet light and entertaining, for most that is.

I could hear some of the female waiters saying how sad it was that I was stood up. I asked to use a phone... Then phoned Leon and told him what had happened, he said he would swing by to pick me up and take me home, which luckily he did. He said he's wait outside for when Ronald came home... He had another hours wait...

Ronald P.O.V

I totally lost track of time! I sprinted into the restaurant and asked for the table.

The waiter looked at me as if I was insane.

"The pretty girl in the red dress left three hours ago and your table was booked for seven hours ago." He said.

SEVEN HOURS! OH DEATH!

I raced home , not knowing the type of reaction I would get. Elanora had been very iffy with me lately, but it was fine because I talked to Miriam about it, it's better that we talk more. I feel very close to her again... slightly closer than I am with Elanora. That's not a bad thing though!

I opened the door and quickly took off my coat.

"Ellie!" I called up and was met with silence.

Maybe she wasn't in the house.

I called again

" Ellie!"

And then came...

"DON'T YOU ELLIE ME!"

She was mad.

"Ellie before you start I can explain-"  
"Yes Ronald I knew exactly where you were talking to MIRIAM!" She yelled, storming down the stairs, taking her earrings out and putting them in her trouser pocket, she was dressed completely in black and blue, she wore a blue blouse and black trousers with blue shoes and a black jumper with lace accents.

"I just lost track of time with her and what does that mean!?" I asked.

"I don't know Ronald for the last week and a bit all you've done is talk with her, you're late for collections, don't talk to me or your friends at work and when we're at home you come in late, eat the dinner I've made, then bugger off to the spare room to sleep!" She yelled.

"And what!? I told you I needed some space!?" I retorted.

"Well obviously not from her!" She spat.

I could feel myself getting angry, but I held it in. Elanora was just being paranoid now!

"Are you seriously jealous!? How old are you!? She's just my friend you moron!" I yelled back.

"Oh Moron really!? Who the actual F#### is friends with the fiancé that cheated on them and was largely responsible event that drove them to suicide!?" She roared.

I totally lost it then, how dare she dictate to me about any of that.

"Who the F### stays with a girl friend that didn't believe he wasn't cheating on her, then be responsible for him being almost killed, because for some reason, I can't even get, still bloody cared!" I screamed back...

She looked at me wide eyed. And didn't say a thing and as the words settled in I realized what I had said again, and knew I took it too far.

"I didn't-"  
"You know what, sleep in the spare room for all I care. I'm really, really struggling right now to look at you, get out of my face Ronald." She growled.

I just sighed and went upstairs into the spare room... I eventually slept on it, which was stupid of me because I didn't even hear her leave.

I do love Elanora... Don't I?

Elanora P.O.V

I held the bag with my clothes and other items in my left hand and put the phone down with my other. I couldn't do this anymore. A week of separation and the worst Row we've ever had in our entire relationship and I'm sure there's no fixing it .

Call me a coward, but I can't fight for this anymore. She won... I can't compete with that. Obviously Ronald values the relationship he had with Miriam in life, before the relationship with me in Death. And as much as I would like to I can't change that.

In about three minutes Leon would be swinging round to pick me up, so I had time to write two things.

I got out the notepad and wrote a note to Eric and Alan.

To Eric and Alan.

At Sally's, not sure If I'm going to be living here anymore.

From Elanora.

And one more note.

Ronald,

I've gone to Sally's early. Not like you particularly care, but all the same. Know that I can't stay here a moment longer. Not like this. It's obvious that I'm not the person you want to see in that wedding dress by now. If you did see you on the day, If your bothered to show up to our wedding that is.

Elanora.

I placed one note in my pocket to post through Eric and Alan's letter box, then placed the note for Ronald on the table.

I put the bag down for a moment to free my hands, I looked at the sparkling blue ring on my finger and though I was crying hot tears on it, I slipped it off and placed it next to the note. My hand felt cold and bare, but I knew this was the way it had to be.

I wasn't what he wanted and not what he needed anymore...

I heard a faint tap at the door and wiped away my tears before getting my back walking out to Leon and slipping the note through Eric and Alan's letter box, then left...

When we got to Sally's house she hugged me then let me in, telling me the guest room was mine with the toilet that came with it. I thanked her and let myself in. Mark and Cole were up, the oldest and youngest brothers, and saw like Sally the tears and the absence of engagement ring from my finger. I dragged my feet up the stairs, buried myself into the covers and after about a minute of trying to sleep, finally cried like I had wanted too.


	5. Drop of Delphinium Petals: Part 1

Ronald P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to the chime of the spare rooms clock. I hadn't spoken to Elanora since our argument last night. I got up from the bed and stretched out. I did love Elanora, I didn't question that. I know I do, I've been through too much with her to throw it away, I just am a little mixed up.

Besides it's stupid to go to bed on an argument and though she's being a little paranoid I'll make her some tea and toast and then I'll say I'm sorry. I've always known I've had a sharp tongue...

Flash back.

I stood in William office awaiting a scolding. I had gotten into an argument with Darina again, but this time worse then before. It escalated too quickly and even though Elanora tried to separate us it turned into a full blown brawl...

"Mr Knox! You are only a junior and yet you seem to have a temper that is overwhelming compared to Sutcliff's uselessness! Not only were you involved in a brawl between you and Miss Mcflannagan, but you also dragged my student into it! Tell me Mr Knox where is she now?" He scolded sternly.

I held my head down in shame, that was worst part of this argument. What happened to Elanora.

"She's in the Infirmary, Sir." I said quietly.

He pushed up his glasses and growled.

"With what injuries!?" He continued.

"Deep lacerations to her arms, Sir." I replied.

"Yes! Because you two decided to take your brawl too far and her having better judgement tried to stop you! The direct result of your sharp tongue! What exactly did you say to Miss Mcflannagan? The exact words that set her off!?" He spat angrily.

I held my tongue, there was no way to justify what I said, I even regretted it myself.

"I'll tell you shall I?" He said before flicking through the paperwork on his desk.

He stopped at one page abruptly and adjusted his glasses before sighing heavily.

"Stop talking crap to me about what I can and can't do. You jumped off a cliff because your mother told you too! That's what you said! Do you know how insensitive that is!? What do you have to say for yourself Knox!?" He roared.

"I cannot condone what I said, Sir. I was stupid and insensitive and would like to apologize for my actions." I said.

"Yes well I shall let you off this time with a warning, But I advise keep your sharp tongue to yourself and control your temper! It's is a dangerous thing when we are supposed to work indifferently or have the rules of the Reaper Dispatch Officer Knox!" He reprimanded me , his scolding like boiling water, poured onto bare skin.

"No Sir! I have not and I deeply apologize." I bowed, I was such an idiot.

"Good then that will be all. Remember words are what pushes the ones you care for aware, be wary of this. Now go and Check Dispatch Officer Hawthorn for me. I shall be over to check on her in an hour, If she is awake inform her of this would you?" He said.

I bowed and left, walking fast to the infirmary. I passed through the next corridor and pushed open the infirmary doors. After being directed to the bed I saw them Darina sat next to her bed, leant over while they chatted some. Elanora's arms lay still on the bed she probably couldn't move them, but they weren't bleeding any more, harsh red patches on her skin were the remnants of the cuts, thanks to the Reapers quick healing process. I carefully walked over to the bed. I wasn't too quiet because as soon as Elanora's head turned to look at me, Darina shot up from her seat.

"W-Wait no! I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to apologize to the both of you! I was an idiot, I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen." I waved in defence.

Elanora nodded to Darina and she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry too, it was stupid. Call it truce and go back to normal?" She said holding out her hand.

"Only if you can forgive me for what I said." I replied taking her hand.

She pulled me into a hug and Elanora smiled. We patted each others backs then sat down at her bed side.

"How's your arms?" I asked.

Most of the cuts were from me, she held off Darina's scythe with one hand and I slashed, before I even saw she put her hand up to stop me. We all had training scythes at the time, but they were sharp and the blades were very effective.

"Sting like Hell, but the Doctor said they'll be fine in an hour, I just can't move them cause my nerves are repairing themselves, don't feel bad about it, you can't block much with these scythes... I had to use my hand, it's my fault." She sighed.

I couldn't take that. I was the one that cut her. I stood petrified when I looked up and saw her arms gush blood onto her white top and black dress. She stood for about a minute in Shock before she just collapsed. Alan-Sempai walked into practice with Eric-Sempai and just caught sight of her arms gush red and then watched her collapse. I was scared shitless and so was Darina. Eric picked her up and literally ran through the building to the infirmary. Not even stopping at any of the general affair workers shocked faces.

"No, it's not your fault it's mine." I said.

"No one, but us and William-Sempai has to know that. For all people know I got attacked by a rogue record while out on collection." She smirked mischievously.

She sat up a little, and I hugged her, she couldn't hug me back because her arms lay limp on the bed.

Darina was like an older sister to me. We did tons of stupid things, got into tons of arguments and said more than we should, but Elanora always managed to fix it somehow. But this required me to really make it up to Darina and Elanora.

I didn't get to it... A week after the attack happened in Stratford-Upon-Avon near the river. Where Darina died and Elanora lay in a coma for a month. Darina died before I could make it up to her, and Elanora almost did before I could make it up to her as well.

She died not knowing how sorry I truly was...

End of Flashback..

I called for Elanora, but no answer I went upstairs and into our room, but the Bed was made and her work clothes were gone .

'She must have left for work.' I thought. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys, not even looking around the place before leaving. I didn't even realise I had missed something important on the table.

I walked into the building hoping that I might find her. Instead I found Grell waiting for me at my desk.

"Sutcliff-Sempai, why are you sat on my desk... And hey, your sat on my Paper work!" I yelled trying to push him off.

"Oh come now dear boy, A lady needs a chat with you and she thought the best way to get your attention would be to sit on your desk." He giggled.

I internally screamed, but externally groaned.

"But you're a man." I sighed in frustration.

He stopped giggling and gave me a serious look instead. Eye's shrinking in thick eye lashes as she furrowed his brows and growled at me.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about that Home wrecker Miriam." He growled.

Ughhhh!

"Not you as well Sempai... For Deaths sake we're just friends." I corrected.

He just laughed, almost falling back over the edge of my desk. He must have rolled around laughing for a good few minutes or so and I face palmed at the embarrassment I receive because it attracted the attention of the other Dispatch officers.

He abruptly stopped and his eye's lay transfixed upon mine.

"Dear sweet boy, you can never be just friends with someone who stole your heart and definitely not with someone who had gall to stamp on the heart that you gave her." He announced, putting a hand on his heart and another in the air in melodramatic fashion.

I didn't even want to put the energy into deducing what he was talking about. I should probably find out where Elanora is.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"You're supposed to be marrying Elanora in a weeks time, you know. You shouldn't be spending all your time with Miriam, you should be spending your time with Elanora and your friends, when was the last time you spoke to Leon or me for that matter." Grell said.

I stopped and thought... I hadn't... Not since the party...

"How do you think that makes him feel?" Grell continued.

Like shit... Am I really putting Miriam before the people I care for...

No! It can't be me...

"Think on it, will you then you'll understand the situation." He said, before hopping off my desk and sashayed his hips to William's office.

"Wait what does that mean!?" I called, but the red head was already gone.

Current situation... What does that mean.

Elanora P.O.V

I didn't leave because I was a coward and I didn't leave because I couldn't take it, but I have someone depending on me. And I can't let anything get in my way! Not today! The time has come for me to save a close friend.

"Alan!" I called, pacing fast through the office to where he stood, I would have run if I didn't think it would raise too much attention to me.

"Elanora are you okay!?" He asked. Judging from the concern on his and Eric's faces they must have heard the whole argument yesterday... The walls are paper thin between our houses... Ughhhhhh... We've heard things...

"Elanora we-"  
"Not now! Not the time, you two come with me!" I yelled grabbing their arms and dragging them like bag of sand down the corridor, without any explanation till I found the empty lounge. It wouldn't be in use for another two hours. I studied carefully who came in and out on tea breaks. Besides if all went well it wouldn't take me too long.

It's a secret I've been keeping since the battle of the Pastures. I was working my way up to telling Ronald, but it doesn't seem like he cares right now. So I have to do this alone. And that's okay. I'm not scared. I'm not scared this moment, because-

I snapped out of my thoughts and locked the doors to the staff lounge. Eric and Alan were starring in shock.

"Elanora are you okay!? I mean I know what Ronnie said to ya yesterday was bang out of order, but-"

"Forget that Eric, this is more important than that right now!" I breathed.

A jolt of nervous excitement rushed through me...

"Alan lift up your sleeve would you?" I said.

He looked at me in surprise, but took off his jacket and unbuttoned the sleeve, before rolling it up.

A victim of Thorns of death is marked by black vines that make their way through your skin, showing how bad the condition is. The vines are intricate and deathly beautiful, but with that beauty was the deadly truth of untimely death.

Eric's eye's widened in shock, the marks normally spiralling up his arm to his chest, were faded and barely even visible.

It had worked and today was the day.

"What!?" Alan asked in pure shock, he looked up at me in a mixture of joy and panic.

"Todays the day." I said softly.

"Day for what?" Eric asked, dumbfounded.

I smiled and reached out a hand towards Alan.

"Todays the day I take away your thorns..." I replied.

Alan's jaw dropped... For a moment he looked like he was going to cry..

"How? It doesn't just work like that!? It-She-She wouldn't allow it to happen like that!" Alan yelled at me... He was starting to understand.

"She?" Eric asked in confusion, his head swaying from me to Alan.

"Madame Thorns, the manifestation of the Thorns of death. She is a cruel mistress." I commented.

Eric's eye's widened in shock, he was starting to understand.

"Y-You didn't! Please tell me you didn't do what I think you've done!? Elanora are you insane!?" Alan screamed.

"Wha- What did you do...?" Eric managed to ask, his words fumbling with a numb tongue.

"Explain to me why!" Alan roared angrily, he looked like he was going to cry angry tears.

I brushed out my skirt and rolled up my sleeves. My hand still outstretched towards Alan.

"At the pastures I awoke my full powers as a descendant of Grim. You saw three of those powers demonstrated on the day. Deaths chill. The enclosed technique and my cinematic record control... I have many more that come with the blood I possess... One of those power s is the ability to connect with a supernatural manifestation and the other. Is to see a short frame of people's various timelines through the soul. I saw yours and Eric's and I found a loop hole to your condition." I explained carefully.

"Loop hole that's a good thing isn't it? Isn't that how you've been supressing Alan's attacks?" Eric asked, clearly unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Well yes, to a certain point where me supressing it with my power wasn't effective. This was explained to me. The reason I was good at supressing Alan's Thorns is because I didn't need to use my powers for anything else, because I wasn't aware I had them. When I awoke them. I had to learn to use and control them, to use them at that fight, the timeline showed me if I didn't everyone was going to end up dead. I couldn't multi-task more than twenty different powers at once, so when the battle ended and I tried to go back to focussing on Alan's Thorns, I couldn't supress it effectively. I told you the truth, just not what happened after." I continued.

Alan scoffed, obviously getting more and more infuriated by actions, he was clenching his fists. And his hair covered his eye's.

"Madame Thorn's doesn't do loop holes! He said through gritted teeth.

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"No she doesn't, but she does exchanges, not like a demon of course other I would have a Faustian contract some where on my body. No. I made an exchange with her under certain conditions..." I replied.

"Exchange.. Oh Death...!" Eric said realizing what I was saying.

I stood there in silence for a moment. Before feeling ready to continue, the atmosphere of the room was dense, like Grell at a Reap.

"I met with Madame thorns... And made an exchange. She would leave Alan completely if she watched my soul for one year, If my soul became weak I said that she may take my life in exchange for Alan's. If my soul was strong enough to not break, then she would leave us both. Either way, Alan wouldn't have thorns anymore." I finished.

The truth was. I saw their timelines, and though I stopped on, it still played out... Just later on...

Eric went beside himself worrying for Alan, who's condition deteriorated by passing weeks, he went hospital more regularly and could not be without a partner on reaps. Eric knew he was loosing Alan and found an old fairy tale in Grim Reaper library. The fairy tale went that if you acquired one thousand pure souls, you could cure death. So he began to kill the innocent for their pure soul, so he could save the one he loved... Alan. Eventually we investigated and found out it was Eric who was behind the list discrepancies and he became an enemy of the Grim Reaper Dispatch society. And we hunted him, but Alan found him first. They took off their glasses and left the Dispatch society... But it wasn't that simple, we still gave chase and Eric only had one more soul to go before curing Alan and the temptation took over. He tried to kill Ciel Phantomhive... Who was investigating the case of the murderer... But... Alan jumped in the way and died by Eric's scythe... Eric in grief then let that Demon Sebastian kill him...

I could prevent that! I could save them both, it just took a little effort!

"ARE YOU INSANE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU WERE BESIDE YOURSELF YESTERDAY WE HEARD YOU! DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU'VE HAD A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS AT LEAST ONCE. GIVE IT BACK TO ME! I CAN HANDLE IT! I CAN'T LET HER KILL YOU!" Alan cried.

Roughly grabbing me by the collar and shaking me.

"Alan!" Eric yelled trying to pull him back.

"GIVE IT BACK. ELANORA PLEASE...Please... You'll die if she gets you.. She'll kill you please!" Alan cried, hand becoming loose on my collar as he began to cry.

He sobbed hot tears dripping to the floor. He looked at me in despair, but I smiled instead.

"It's too late, besides you just gave me the last piece I needed." I whispered in his ear, before grabbing his wrist and twist his skin lightly, his eye's widened in shock but it was done. He couldn't change that.

The thorns came alive and danced on his skin, like snakes in the mid summers warm rivers, twirling, spiralling, wheeling from his wrist then, with painful pricks to my skin attached themselves and then wrapped around my wrist like a bracelet.

I didn't expect the pain to be so sudden... I gasped in shock and the pain numbed my whole body, I fell against the wall.

"ELANORA! STOP FOR DEATHS SAKE!" Alan yelled.

Eric rushed to grab me, but I stood up and smirked in triumphant, yet idiotic way. Slightly sad for some reason.

"Y-You, t-think, too little o-of me! You know!" I heaved in breath as I flicked out my wrist and the bracelet of thorns flew from my wrist into the air like ink from a overflowing pen.

A sudden spiral came from the black substance on the floor and the room was launched into pitch black nothingness.

Then a dim light, shone through, and illuminated the figure of a woman in front of us.

She wore a black veil with black and red roses adorned on it, so we could not see her face properly.

She wore a red and purple dress with black thorns wrapping around her, pale and slender fingers dripping the rouge red of blood, staining her nails like nail paint. And from the thorns around her body grew various flowers in particular a blue delphinium flower next to an Eric.

"Madame Thorns..." Alan said in shock.

"Awww I can't believe it. Time flies when your having fun! Huh Elanora Hawthorn!" She said, her voice dripping with over confidence.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Alan said, both he and Eric slashing at her with their death scythes.

However their blades went straight through, like a stick through water or a ghost, it held no effect and they stood back in shock.

"Come, come ! Alan Humphries and Ooooh! This must be Eric Slingby. What a handsome devil, see what you mean now Alan Humphries! Maybe I should have ensnared his heart with my thorn instead." She laughed maniacally.

Alan growled, his grip tightening on his scythe.

"Shut up!" I called darkly to her.

Focus went back to me.

"Ooooh Arsey aren't we!?" She laughed.

"That's not what I called you here for, the year is up! Fulfil your part of the exchange!" I said sternly.

She sighed like a spoilt child who tired of their many toys.

"Awww... I can't believe you were actually strong enough through this whole year! No fair, you had so much put in front of you ad you didn't even let your soul crack!" She wailed.

Alan looked at me in surprise.

"Told you not to think little of me!" I called.

"I mean you just left the house like that, putting your ring down and everything-"  
"Enough. You got what you wanted. My soul did not waver, now leave us both!" I shouted angrily.

"Fine. Fine! Okay, but I'll be back for you. Daughter of Grim! I'm interested in you now!" She called.

"No! The exchange doesn't work like that! You can't come back now get out!" I screamed .

With an eerie hiss she evaporated into petals and steams, the petals then turning to dust, and blowing away on an absent spectral wind.

The room lightened and she was gone. Alan looked at his arms and chest, but there were no thorn like tattoos at all.

He breathed in a heavy breath and found it did not pain him. He then grabbed my wrist and saw that there was no markings...

"Gone. For good. She won't come back." I said supportively.

"You idiot! You could have died!" Alan said.

"I know. And yes no one knew, but me." I confirmed his suspicions.

"Why?" Alan asked, clearly upset.

"Because call me selfish if you will, but I can't loose you and it would kill Eric to loose you, you can tell! I'm sorry, but you didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to go. For you to be able to do what you must with your life. For you to feel free." I replied.

There was a long silence before...

"Thank you Ellie." Alan said, through tears, he hugged me and returned it.

After Eric gave me a great bear hug, probably cause he was bigger than me, but still.

"Thank you so much Ellie, I mean lass." He said as we hugged.

"I know... It's okay as long as I have you guys, I'm sure my soul will never break." I responded.

That day before I left for my collections, Alan went to the Infirmary, where shocked Doctors, nurses, patients and co-workers, were shocked when Alan tested negative for the Thorns of Death.

For I am merely sacrificial in a larger card game it seems... That is why I do not fear death...


	6. Drop of Delphinium Petals: Part 2

Ronald P.O.V

Current situation...

Huh? Maybe, I should see...

I got up from my desk, resolving to go over and talk to Leon, just to see.. I got within five feet of it. Leon, slicked his hair back, only for it to fall forward like it normally did, I chuckled.

As I chuckled Leon looked up, I waved at him to tell him I was coming over, I took off my jacket and held it over my shoulder, putting my hand in pocket and finally noticing the heating was on way too high in the office.

Just as I was about to open my mouth I was interrupted.

"Heya Ronald! Could you help me carry all these papers, little me just can't carry them all." Miriam called.

And like the sick puppy I am... I turned and diverted all my attention to her.. I didn't even notice the frown on his face as I turned away, or the scornful look from Sally who was walking over from the left corridor.

After a while of stacking little to no papers and mostly talking about the fight with Elanora the night before we were completely alone in her office block.

"I just think that if you two talk she'd feel a little less tense..." I sighed tiredly, sat on one of the adjacent desks to her as she tidied hers.

She stopped suddenly and smiled... and for some reason I felt uncomfortable.

"Listen Ronald... Maybe Elanora's not right for you..." She said suddenly.

"W-What?" I asked in surprise, where was this suddenly coming from.

"Well, Elanora doesn't listen to you like I do. Elanora doesn't know you like I do. Elanora doesn't love you like I do." She said, slowly walking over yo me, like a cat stalks a bird.

My eye's widened in realization.

"Woah, Woah, Miriam wait." I said putting my hands up in a defensive stance.

She just pouted playfully.

This was too much, she was starting to hurt my head.

"Come on Ronnie, you know you feel the same, why don't we just... Pick up where we left off." She said running two fingers up my shoulder. Before I knew it she was inches in front of me. I could literally feel her breathing on me.

A cold sweat ran down my spine as I backed up so much my back was pressed painfully against the wall...

Elanora was Right! Shit!

"No! I'm getting married to Ellie! Get off me Miriam!" I raised my voice, pushing her hands away from me.

She frowned, her lips curling sinisterly.

"Oh come on! Her!? She's so... Ugh, not your type Ronald! So unnoticeable and she's barely even pretty, let's face it the amount she's been carved up, it's probably all scar tissue below the neck and probably no baby maker left. But you know I'll bare you strong sons Ronnie!" She smiled, even more sinisterly.

She reached up for my hair, but I wasn't having a repeat of Janice! I grabbed her hand and flipped her over, she flopped onto the table. However as I was about to make a speedy getaway through the door, she grabbed hold of my tie and pulled me on top of her. I yelled in a panic, jumping off and pulling over a chair. I then threw the door open and darted out of the offices, sprinting through the corridors.

Please! Please! She's bloody crazy!

"Ronald! I went out of my way to get you back I even warned that Elanora off you outside the lift!" She called running up behind me.

"You what!?" I screamed, my anger that I had put away poking it ugly head.

Leon grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into the office cubicle before Miriam could spot me, locking the door firmly behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief, but when I turned around in the cubicle I was surrounded by, Leon, Grell, Sally and Mark and two of his other brothers, Shaun and Cole.

"He a figured it out." Leon said folding his arms and leaning against a wall.

"Finally! Took you long enough to realize she's a skank Ronald!" Shaun said, but received a whack on the arm from Cole.

"Shaun! We don't call people Skanks! But you gotta admit Ronald, she is a creepy whore lad!" Cole replied.

"You Arse! You're such a Hypocrite!" Shaun yelled.

"Enough you two! She's a Strumpet! Now shuddup and focus!" Mark yelled smacking them both across the head.

I looked around in slight surprise and then sighed.

"I-I'm sorry I've been an idiot." I said.

Everyone resumed their attention back to me.

"Can't believe I let my guard down with her." I continued.

"Hah! Seriously an idiota is an understatement, you're a Lucky we're even a here right now! It's only cause we knew you'd come to eventually." Leon said.

"And yes she did have a go at Elanora, cause me and Sally were there, but you probably didn't believe her." Leon sighed.

"I know I'm sorry all of you, I know I've taken you for granted. I never meant to hurt any of you." I replied.

"Besides it's not just us you should be saying this to." Sally sighed.

I knew what was coming next.

"Yeah, you'd better pray she'll take you back after what happened when she came to us last night." Sally continued.

Last night? Take me back, we just argued.

"What do you mean last night? I mean I know we argued, but she left early this morning for work, I was going to apologize to her when I got in, but she wasn't around." I said, shoving a hand in my pocket, while using the other to scratch the back of my head.

All of them looked at one another in wide eyed shock, but no one said anything.

"So? You didn't see it on the table!?" Grell asked.

My brow furrowed in confusion. I didn't look at the table this morning. I got up, saw Ellie wasn't there got dressed, grabbed toast and ran cause I was late for work, like I normally do.

"See what!?" I asked.

"No. You figure that out for yourself, now you had best find Elanora and apologize, before Miriam finds you." Grell purred.

Why purred? I have no idea he just did.

I looked at my watch! Oh I was really late for my joint collection with her! If I hurried, I could get to my ones.

Elanora P.O.V

"Are you sure? I have barely any paperwork. It would only take a second for me to grab a hold of Eric Slingby and have him take over for the hour." William said from behind his desk.

I sat on the chair opposite as I normally did half way through the day. Normally to help him cross check any paperwork and so on.

"No Sempai. I can assure you, I won't fail the task even if he doesn't show up at all." I said firmly, summoning my scythe to ready a portal for me to leave.

"You don't have your engagement ring on. So I assume you've taken it off, which must mean-"

"Call it what you will. If he wants her that's fair enough. But I will not stop in my duty and I will not fail tasks cause he's being a rude child." I said... I was lying, he had a bit of a point. I know she was trouble, but I shouldn't have come down and blown my top, but I just didn't see how else he would listen.

William nodded and I left the office walking outside and then opening a portal to the London Docks.

When getting there the air was chilly, but not unusually cold for mid-winter. The Docks were lined with Steam boats, various sailors and merchants and that one ship. The ship I despised the most not because it was ugly though that didn't help. No the illegal slave ship. Where slaves from other countries were still sold... People trafficking.

I sat perched on the rooftop for a few moments, hood up and hair covering my eyes. I looked at my pocket watch , Ronald wasn't coming, that was fairly obvious. So I ran along two roofs, before flipping off the side of a fishmongers shop and down the stairs to an alley, where a freshly killed body lay.

I did my rounds for what seemed a good quarter of an hour, doing some of Ronald's along the way. I could only assume Ronald had swapped shifts, because when I went to go do some more, they were already reaped.

So someone was reaping them. I just happened to not run into them.

I was on my last reap. There were no remarks, and pretty much an open and shut, got drunk fell and hit their head on the group case.

I collected the record with a card and ticked off the entry for that day. That was my 100 souls done. As I collected more I travelled more inland, so the person taking over from me was about five streets away. I thought I would go and check out who it was.

At least that's I thought.

For whatever reason a scolding hot pain struck my back. On instinct I turned, feeling my back with one hand and taking out my rapier with the other. My jacket was ripped and my back bled slightly, my white glove stained deep red from where I had touched it... Looking up it was a red cinematic record!

"Crap!" I yelled as six more sped towards me.

William P.O.V

I sat at my desk, paper work neatly filed at the left hand corner of my desk... I know Ronald had gone after Elanora to collections, though slightly late. But this was too strange, she was late back. I could see clearly through my window into the other corridor that her paperwork was left on her desk signifying that all her reaps were completed... I know Ronald had one or two more to do, but she hated being late back and she would normally leave without Ronald if she had to.

I had a strange feeling that something was seriously wrong.

I summoned my scythe and called in Slingby.

"What's up boss?" He asked as he stepped in.

"I'm going out, I think something has happened to Elanora, you must take over the department for me while I am away!" I called. Using my scythe to open a portal to her last reap.

I didn't even wait for an answer, and I didn't have to. He had to, even if he didn't want to.

Elanora P.O.V

I used my scythe to parry their attacks, they spun wildly around me as I cut them apart.

As I cut them two more took their individual places. I found it harder and harder to concentrate as more of them surrounded me.

The best course of action seemed to be, to get as far away as possible, then call for back up using my death book.

That was the plan anyway...

I slashed quickly, like woodcutter taking down a small tree. Throwing cards at other reels. As long as I could cut my way out and get some leverage I would be fine, but Cinematic records that go rouge shouldn't go red, they should be black and white and sometimes a greyish green, maybe slight blue. But not Red!

That and they burned much more than a normal rogue record. Just then twelve of them shot towards me, such as an arrow flies from a bow. I leaped up into the air to avoid them, then cut them with my rapier as I landed, I jumped again spinning mid air to avoid different attacks.

I landed, but was caught off guard when one grabbed my leg and struck me in the shoulder, sending me into the wall. They always seem to slam people against walls if they can. I shot up, not letting the dizziness and vertigo slow me down, for a moment my vision went grey and I zoned out. Almost like having my chest pulled at it hurt... Like my soul phased out for a moment. I'd Never had that before!

I quickly composed myself, running along the wall, until I made it to the roof, fending off more of the records while fishing my death book out of my pocket. Pages ripped out from a blank section is a distress call, directly sent to dispatch.

I just about managed to fight with one hand, fishing it out from my pocket. As I did so another two lots of records came up from behind me, slashing my legs with white hot strikes. I cried out and It felt like I faded in and out of reality again. Like something was burning my own soul. I bent my now bleeding leg and tried to fight back, but I was surrounded.

Quickly the records spun around me and burned deep. I fell forwards off the roof and back into the alley, screaming in pain as I saw horrible images, not from one person, but from many. Horrible things, that seeped into my eyes as my whole body felt like it was being burned.

My death book and rapier a meter away from me. I looked up, struggling with the pressure against my head and neck as the records wrapped around me, slicing into me with their death grip, I would probably bleed to death before it either torched my soul, which it felt like it was doing, or squeeze me until I suffocated... Or worse until I burst, that's happened I've seen it. When I went to a reap of a professor who had died when a giant boa constrictor he was studying escaped and crushed him to death. And it was as messy as you can imagine.

My vision faded in and out as I continued screaming. I reached my hands out as I was pressed against the floor, I knew I was bleeding heavily from my arms. As I reached out further I could feel my finger slip on the hilt of my rapier. I yelled at the records diverted their attention from the rest of me and dug deeper into my arms. My arms gushed blood and I yelled, cried out in pain and terror.

I was scared... I was scared of ending up like I did before or was supposed to. No one knowing I had died, laying in a dark and dingy place for ages before someone discovered my body. Dying alone...

Why was I scared of that!? I'm a Grim Reaper! I see that happen all the time!

But I didn't ever want it to happen to me again...

Maybe going full Grim Reaper could get me out of this! If not maybe my combined scythe will.

"Ace of Cards!" I cried out as a record stabbed at my arms...

Nothing.

Nothing Happened!

I tried again and again, but as each record touched me I felt less and less alive. My body felt like it was empty, like I was already dead...

My will was the only thing keeping me holding onto consciousness. I bit my lip to stifle my cries. I still reached out my arms trying to take hold of my rapier. I couldn't reach it. I couldn't even get to a string to pull, it they held my arms firm as they squeezed deeper in, cutting deep I knew they would shatter my bones if the razor sharp blades of record reached them. Another one struck my leg and my mouth opened in a sickening scream. My hand stopped reaching out as I began to loose consciousness.

I wasn't ready to give up yet. I wasn't ready. I left things for too long! I... wasn't ready to say goodbye. It didn't feel like it was my time!

For some strange reason as my vision started to go cloudy, the records ripped themselves away! Blood beginning to rush from the wounds they were partly blocking.

I was rolled over onto my back, my rapier put away and my death book put into my hands which were placed on my abdomen. I opened my eye's straining to stay awake, to see who was I hoped helping me... or kidnapping me. I hoped and prayed it wasn't the latter.

I gazed up hazily, my vision blurring, leant over me was William.

"S-Sempai, wha-at are you out here for... I - I thought I said.." I croaked, my voice hoarse and scratchy on my throat.

"I came after you! You are never late! I knew something must have happened!" He said sternly, lifting my back slightly and tapping my face with his other hand. The surrounding snow was stained deep red.

"S-Sempai..." I said weakly.

My consciousness started to slip away.

"Elanora! Elanora, don't close your eye's keep talking! This is no time for sleep!" He called, but I already passed out.

Ronald P.O.V

So the last soul was done... Thankfully and Ellie was five streets away, I could have sworn I heard screaming a few minutes ago...

I decided to catch up with Elanora, If I was lucky I could just catch her before she took a portal back.

I jumped from roof to roof for a few minutes. Before getting to the roof above the alley way. There were drops of blood on the roof... and I had a sinisterly sick feeling.

I leant over slightly and gazed down.

And then I screamed...

Elanora lay in a sea of bloodied snow, her coat laying on the other side of her. William way holding her and she lay limp and pale, he was shaking her slightly to try to rouse her, sleeves ripped and her arms red with blood.

I jumped down and landed on the other side of her. William looked up at me and though he scowled at me. I could see the shock and worry on his face.

"What- What happened!?" I asked, looking over at her, taking her back with one hand and feeling the thick liquid run of blood from an open wound that was slowly closing.

"She was ambushed by seven rogue cinematic records... But they aren't from any body around here. Not only that, but I think they directly affect her, when it seeped into her, her eye's turned grey." He said, trying to use her tattered coat to stop her arms from bleeding.

It looked worse then the time before with Darina.

"Seven!?" I asked...

"No time, now! She's going into shock, we must move quickly." He ordered, opening a portal from his scythe. Before picking up Elanora and going through to the infirmary.

As soon as we stepped through the nurse walking past stopped, eye's widening in shock at the sight of us before yelling.

"Can we get some help over here please!"

The next thing I know, Elanora's being wheeled off in stretcher, Surrounded by Doctors.

I waited for hours sitting on the edge of my seat.

Sally and Leon rushed in followed by all of her students and Marks brothers.

"What happened, is Hawthorn-Sempai going to be alright!?" Priscilla asked flustered.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

How could this have happened!? Last night we were arguing! Then she's been attacked!

Why didn't she use her Grim powers... Maybe something was stopping her. Maybe it was me...?

So much has happened in the space of a week!

"Ronald! What is it!? Is it the Thorns!?" Alan asked running up to us. He looked very shaken, but he was running, hard...

"No, she was ambushed and- THORNS!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THORNS!?" I yelled.

I jumped up from my seat and turned, any chatter from around me fell silent.

"Oh you didn't-""Well it seems I don't know a lot today!" I yelled.

"Like the fact your ex is a whore." Jacob said.

"Too soon, Jacob. Elanora-Sempai's gonna kill you when she gets out of here!" Henry replied to Jacobs comment.

I sighed in frustration. I was getting sick of being out of the loop! A slow creak from the door could be heard as the Doctor entered. He had a stoic expression on his face and I felt like I should be preparing for the worst. I wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening! Why!? Why is this happening!? I never get to say I'm sorry!

"Well we managed to stabilize her, she lost a lot of blood, but she should make a full recovery. Her left arm is severely damaged, so while the healing process carries itself out she won't be able to use her left arm for a few days. The right arm should make a recovery within the day, the other injuries have already healed, such as her back and leg injury. She's asleep at the moment, but your welcome to see her. We were also able to remove a piece of Red record embedded in her arm. It is there for you to look over Senior Spears." The Doctor said.

William nodded. I picked up my jacket and walked in. I had to brace myself at the door. This is a situation I promised I wouldn't be in again, wouldn't let her be in again. But just like before, I had messed up badly, we'd fought and then I'd come close to loosing her forever.

I took in a deep breath and dragged my legs in. She lay in a white gown, hair out, but Ribbon at her side, eye's closed and she was slightly pale. Her arms were at her sides, the left heavily bandaged and the right open, no blood but thick patches of healing skin littered the skin on her arms. Her eye's were closed and she was wired to a heart monitor. On the other side of her was a drip of pain killers.

William P.O.V

How could this have happened? It takes a lot to bring Elanora down, definitely not a rogue cinematic record... No this was definitely different. The ones attacking her were red and seemed to have no source... Well none that I could see.

I just needed Rachel. Dr Cotsgrove to arrive. I know much, but she knows more than me about the old ways of our world... And I was rather fond of having her around.

She spent most of her time, like Elanora in her training days in the library, but instead of looking up reap strategy and weapon exceptions... Elanora gets a lot of trouble for having a rapier and not a gardening tool... Though she swears that people cut bushes with swords...

Rachel looked up the world before ours is today, the Realm history, the legends, the old practices and how not everything was as organized as it is today. Even looking up the Undertakers history... She determined that cube that was in Elanora's kitchen, was a soul catcher, a tool used centuries ago. It was the incorporation of a scythe used by some of the first grim reapers, it's an old scythe that works on it's own, only this apparently has been made recently. Now I'm going to have her look at this red record once she arrives.

"Oh Ellie!"

She entered when I thought of her... How strange.

"Rachel..." Sally said, slightly relieved by tone.

"I heard, what was it you wanted to discuss William?" She turned and asked me.

It must have been her break, her hair was down from her usual bun, and she had no jacket on.

"Yes... This is what did the damage." I said, handing her the jar which contained the record. She peeked inside and tapped it. Like a venomous snake it recoiled sprung at the glass, bouncing off as it hit.

"My... I've heard of these I think. Leave it with me. If my suspicions are true I can an answer for you within the day." Rachel said, putting it in a handbag she had bought.

"Ellie! Oh my baby! "

...

Lydia was here...

"Lydia, a please calm down. The a Doctor said a she will be a fine she's just asleep." Leon soothed Elanora's mother.

Ronald P.O.V

Oh no...

"You! What are you doing here!? She-""Lydia he doesn't know! He hasn't seen yet!" Sally interrupted quickly.

"Oh." She replied quietly.

"Speaking of me not knowing things, what do you mean is it the Thorns!? Elanora doesn't have thorns! You have them" I yelled, becoming really frustrated.

Alan shifted uncomfortably, fumbling about with his pocket jacket. Eric put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should have waited for Elanora to tell them are Al?" Eric sighed.

Alan straightened his jacket with his hands and stood up taller, though slightly nervous.

"I haven't gotten thorns anymore... not since this morning." Alan said. Lifting his shirt sleeve. His skin which was normally marked by harsh yet beautiful vines, now was completely clean of any markings or scars!

The whole room radiated wide eye's and gasps of Shock. How could this be!?

"H-How!? This morning? What happened!?" Sally stuttered out.

"Elanora happened." Eric said.

I looked up in shock... How did Elanora take that away!?

"Supressing the thorns stopped working after the pastures, so she made an exchange. Madame thorns would leave me. If she could watch Elanora for one year and her soul not break from grief or despair. If her soul broke, she could have Elanora's soul instead of mine. Elanora must have stayed strong, because this morning she rushed in, grabbed both me and Eric locked us all in the spare room and then told us. She took the thorns onto herself before expelling them completely. When I heard something had happened I thought it had come back... Madame Thorns said she wanted to come back for her. That she had an interest in the daughter of Grim." Alan confessed.

Ellie... Made an exchange... Not like a deal with a devil, but an exchange... A years worth of privacy... for Alan's cure.

Seems just like something she would do.

Everyone looked at Ellie and smiled...

"She'll be awake soon, why don't you go home and get some stuff for her Ronald?" Mark said.

William P.O.V

Ronald said his goodbyes and then left probably to get a bag of things such as clothes for her.

"So what is Ronald supposed to have seen?" Rachel asked taking the words right from my mouth.

Sally, Leon, Alan, Eric and the McFlannagan brothers all looked at each other..

"Last night he was supposed to take my Ellie out to dinner. Instead he left her waiting for three hours in the restaurant until Leon came to pick her up! Because he was busy talking to that cow Miriam. And then when he did turn up home he tried to make it look less worse than it was, it started a fight, things on the hurtful side were said. He went to the spare room, which he's been sleeping in for days instead of the same bed as Ellie! Then she left a note took off her engagement ring and spent the night at Sally's." Lydia said, crossing her arms.

From what I gathered Lydia was more in a huff about it then the others, red faced from her explanation and carrying all the body language of anger in the world over!

"What did Mr Knox say exactly?" I asked.

He always has to say the cutting things doesn't he. I'll admit my words can cut, but only if I'm annoyed and mostly with Grell, who was on a reap right now and going to help Ronald at the house after.

"Elanora said its a bit impractical to be friends with the ex that helped lead you to suicide. He turned around and said it was impractical to be with someone who almost got him killed because she didn't believe he wasn't cheating on her. From the sound of it he tried to take it back, but she wasn't having any of it." Eric said.

That idiot!

"If she's at yours why did you send Ronald to get some clothes? Surely she's taken them with her?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe Grell will direct him to the note... And then he'll see, the damage this has caused." Mark put in, leaning against the table next to Elanora's bed.

Ronald P.O.V

"Oh Grell... Yeah come on then." I said pushing open the door to the house and flicking the lights on.

Grell looked around the place a little, critiquing some of the ornaments and furnishings as he normally did.

Then all of a sudden turned and said.

"You haven't looked on the table yet have you my boy?"

I looked at the table... There was a piece of paper on it.. and something blue and shiny.

"No... Was I supposed to?" I asked, squinting to see what it was as I put Elanora's scarf in the bag... Odd some of her clothes were missing.

"Oh yes you were!" He responded, smiling.

"Well I'll read it later, Elanora needs her stuff." I said, taking a step towards the door before Grell was inches in front of me.

I stood shocked for a moment.

"No! This is important. I'd advise you have a look now!" Grell growled, warningly.

I took a step back and sighed... I turned on my heel and walked over to the table. Sitting down, or being sat down, Grell's gloved hands forcing my shoulders down.

I looked up and what was next to the note wasn't some shiny new coin acting as a paper weight... But Elanora Sapphire engagement ring!

I had a bad feeling of what came next and my stomach knotted and tightened as I shakily picked up the note. The paper rustling against my shaking hand.

I opened the note..

Ronald,

I've gone to Sally's early. Not like you particularly care, but all the same.

Know that I can't stay here a moment longer.

Not like this. It's obvious that I'm not the person you want to see in that wedding dress by now.

If you did see you on the day,

If your bothered to show up to our wedding that is.

Elanora.

I picked up the ring and looked at it.

Oh Death I've messed up! I've messed up so badly! So badly she ended it with me!

I just held my head in my hands, her wring pressing against my hand and my forehead.

Grell put a hand on my back and rubbed it, trying to be soothing like.

I wanted to cry. I was crying.

"Oh God! Grell I've lost her!" I cried. Sobbing into my hands and staining the table with my tears.

"No! Not if you do what you've always done and fight!" Grell said, patting me on the back.

I looked up in surprise.

"Grell I don't know if I can fix this! I did the thing I promised not to do! I made her doubt me! And she was right to!" I continued.

"Ronald, besides your exceptional skill of being tardy, and a habit of partying what do you do! You're renowned for your Romance and you weren't even pulling out all the stops, because after the first date you didn't feel a connection and never called again! But think if you really try, well then you could sweep a certain girl off her feet and get her to marry you next week! Ooooh that Rhymes! " Grell sang happily.

I thought for a moment, wiping my eyes and rubbing my glasses of moisture... Romance... I'm going to have to pull out all the stops and quickly, today even.

"Grell please help me!" I turned.

"Why do you think I'm the one whose here my boy?" He smirked.

I just needed to call in two more people. Leon and Eric...

"No!" They both said.

"What- Why!? Please I know I've been a massive d###! And I truly am sorry. You know you guys are my best friends and I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did and-""Ronald, we'll a help you Idiota!" Leon smiled, devilishly.

"We just wanted to make sure the real you was back!" Eric said, before enclosing us both in a hug.

"Oh! My Lads!" I cried happily... I was close to tears again.

Then a fourth party entered the hug.

"Oh, so warm let me join-""You a just a killed it." Leon said, before himself and Eric parted, with a sick expression on their faces.

We set to work quickly, everything had to be just perfect for this to work!

Elanora P.O.V

I woke up about an hour ago, it took me a while to get ready considering I'm one handed for two days... It's lucky I'm ambidextrous. Meaning I can write and use my left hand as well as my right hand.

I was taken out of the hospital with a few pain medications to take hourly... For a huge loss of blood lacerations and being squeezed to death almost that was incredibly lucky!

By the time I had my clothes on Sally had a smile on my face and said we needed to stop off somewhere before going back to hers... In all honesty, I wanted to go back to sleep. I felt shitty and tired. My arm was in a cloth tied around my neck, like when people break their arm.

But we went to her detour anyway which for some reason was my house...

"Why are we back here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Go on in." Mark said, pushing me through the open door. I tapped my nose on an envelope hanging from the light via red ribbon, as I looked along there were more down the line, leading to the dining room.

I took the first one down and read it.

"Follow the clues within each envelope. A red ribbon will guide you along the way. So please don't go far astray." It said...

I'm too tired for rhyming...

I walked down to the next one

and opened the envelope, taking these down was a slight task, being I was at a disadvantage of one less hand.

I opened it carefully...

Elanora,

Remember the time you got annoyed with me because I threw a knife at you to say hello. So you threw it back and ripped my coat. You were in a really bad mood, cause you had some much over time to do. But that night was still fun, though you had to go get Grell and you were annoyed you had to bow to a demon, you still found it funny the next morning after that panic you had when waking up fully clothed next to me.

These were from Ronald...

Were they some sick way of breaking up with me. Miriam put him up to this!

But it makes me think back on it. The time he's mentioning well the first part anyway is hours before all of this started. Before whoever is looking at this right now or listening perhaps, dependant on choice. Hours before the significant portion of my story begun..

I stood upon a series of Rooftops, the lowest one being the best leverage to reach the body with a well aimed throw of a rose. I made contact and pulled it out before reaping the soul, as I turned away I heard a whizzing sound, I held my hand up and caught a sharpened knife blade between my two fingers. Not touching the handle.

I turned suddenly and threw it back. A ripping sound as a response.

"Hey! This jackets new! Elanora! What are you playing at!?" Ronald yelled. A new large tear in the shoulder of his suit jacket.

I jumped down onto a roof.

"You know Ronald If your going to throw something at me as a hello then bloody make sure it hits!" I said angrily. I was too tried for words.

At the time I was an incredibly light sleeper I woke up late often and sometimes fell asleep at my desk or in William-Sempai's office.

I slashed the open air and summoned a portal.

"Come on then! And maybe I'll think about sewing up your jacket!" I called.

He jumped down from the roofs, looking at the slash mark.

"Fine I'm sorry, maybe I can make it up to you later, wanna go for a drink?" Ronald asked,

"Maybe... If I don't have too much paperwork.." I responded... Blushing slightly.

Stop! Stop it!

I put the paper back in the envelope and closed it, quietly... I didn't want to remember now...

But because I have a slight completion complex I moved onto the next envelope... I wanted to see where this was going.

I walked forward by about three steps, until the next envelope lightly taped my nose.

I hesitantly, with slightly fumbling hands opened it...

Elanora,

Remember when we used to play the oi oi game in our first year...

And remember the time I saw you look back on it?

Oh God!

The Oi Oi game was the game we used to play and it basically was saying Oi Oi everytime you walked up to someone, you had to get as many people saying it as possible. We would do it to Alan and Eric, Grell, Darina and Even got William to say it once. I won cause I got Sempai to say it... After a lot of begging, it was ridiculous and fun! We'd say it to each other all the time. Like birds at sunrise. Poking our heads around corridors and yelling Oi Oi. At the end of the game the winner won some money we all put in... But I gave it back by getting rounds in at the pub that evening!

And the time where I looked back on it was two months after Darina died. For some reason my cinematic record started playing on that particular event... I thought I must have nicked myself with a rose... What it turned out to be later was me manifesting grief.

I was sat on a crate in a London back alley. I finished my targets for the day and was waiting for Ronald to finish round the corner so we could go back together...

As I saw it, I saw her mostly. The way she laughed as she got more people to say it... and how drunk she got after I bought the rounds in when I won... It broke my heart cause I wouldn't see her smile again... Because I had killed her. I sat there and cried.

"I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry!" I cried.

Then I heard familiar footsteps and I turned, Ronald leant against the wall looking at me. He was waiting for his modification permit at the time so still had a basic scythe, which was what I had gone back to until my arms strengthened enough for me to throw cards again.

"L-Lets go back now." I said, standing up quickly and wiping the tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Uh El- Okay... Lets head back."

I expected Ronald to go and tell William, but he didn't almost like he knew I didn't want anyone to know.

I closed the paper and slotted it back inside it's envelope.

The next one was slightly further away then the last.

Looking at this one it said:

Elanora,

Remember our true first date.

Oh boy do I! It was the one Ronald classifies as getting it right! The first one we don't count because I felt uncomfortable and only enjoyed it when we went back to mine and drank wine...

What really happened was instead a Romantic bloom of spring walk by the river and not the docks... The outer area of Reaper London.

We walked and talked for ages, holding hands and laughing about funny inside jokes, I couldn't walk to far at a time as I was still injured, so we would stop at the nearest benches and looked out at river. He was always the gentleman and made sure he supported me sitting me down, my legs tended to wobble.

And when we sat down, we sat and watched. Ron was quiet... It was a totally different side to him. Don't mistake it though. Ronald is a fun loving person. But I think the people he's closest too gets to see the quieter more thoughtful side of him.

When the night air eventually blew in and it grew cold, Ronald decided to take me home. I had a thin coat on cause I kept feeling flustered as we walked along, in actual fact I was freezing. I think Ronald knew that I was cold. He had on a short hooded jacket with a slightly longer tale at the back with a leather consistency, but when I asked he said it wasn't leather. So he put that around me.

"But, aren't you cold Ron?" I asked, still snuggling into the slightly bigger jacket.

"Nah! I'm fine! I only feel the cold if it's really bad!" He said.

We must have been around 12 streets away, and just as he said that the heavens opened up and it poured with rain.

Hahahah! It was so funny. I put the coat over both of us and ran all the way through six streets before we stopped, for a bit! Laughing all the way! I felt so much better running without a care in the world and it didn't hurt as much cause I wasn't thinking of the pain.

We ran for six more streets before finally stopping outside my house. A lamp outside of my house at the time... I kinda miss that house in a way... A reason for me missing the house is because Darina lived with me in that house a year before she died... And then it became my fortress of solitude for another... Which I don't like about it.

We were just laughing as we stood outside. We shouted to each other as the rain deafened us to any other sounds around.

"Here's your jackets back!" I called handing him the jacket.

"Thanks though it won't make much difference now!" He laughed, taking it back.

"Do you wanna come in!?" I called back, but Ronald shook his head.

"No I don't have any clothes over, besides I think you want some alone time! I've been around you all the time your probably sick of the sight of me!" He called back.

"No I'm not, you can stay if you want, you can go get some clothes from your house and come back and stay over, only if you want!" I replied.

Ronald smiled, slipping his jacket on and pulling the hood up.

"Yeah! Okay then! I'll be back in ten minutes! " He replied back. I turned around and headed towards the door.

However I felt a hand grab my wrist as I went.

I turned around and came face to face with Ronald. He looked me straight in the eye, as I looked at him. It felt slightly awakward at first and then...

We had our first kiss as a couple in the rain!

(Shower moment!)

I laughed slightly and put the envelope back.

I knew Sally was reading along and looking slightly confused.

I moved onto the next one and opened the envelope.

Elanora,

Remember prank week.

Ha! Man prank week!

Now that's funny!

The story behind this is almost six months ago we all had this game which was prank week. We all knew it was going to happen.

One thing that started one of the best pranks was at Leon's house. So Leon has a cat that Sally bought him. At the beginning of prank week Ronald and Grell dyed the cat pink and Red... Leon adores this cat. He literally walks around the house with Sally in one arm if she's over and The cat on his shoulder riding around like a parrot. He adores that cat! So you can imagine he was not happy when he found out Ronald was the one truly responsible for dipping his beloved sprinkles in dye. And he wanted revenge.

One day he had to go to Mexico for some sort of gathering and he went with William and me since we spoke Spanish. About three hours later he went missing then came back fifteen minutes later with a small bag.

I didn't even question it, but when we came home he said he was cooking all of us diner at his house, so even Grell and William came over!

I was sat next to Ronald at the table, I'd say we'd been engaged for a few months and it was last years summer. We sat down as Leon dished up dinner, Sprinkles clinging to his shoulder. He eye's Ronald closely and this scenario was too familiar, like when Ronald spiked my tea...

He put down Ronald's plate of food which was steak pizzaola with extra sauce and poured out his chocolate milk last as sometimes we needed it, and since it was William's first time eating Leon's food. Everyone dug into there food, Leon eating very slowly...

About two mouthfuls in and Ronald was starting to sweat, and began coughing excessively. He chugged back his milk, but the relief that should have come from the chocolatey milk was instead raging flames.

"W-Wha What's in this!?" Ronald coughed.

"Extra chillies..." He smirked.

At this point Ronald fell out of his chair.

"OH MY DEATH RON!" I yelled literally flipping a chair.

"MY MILK TASTES LIKE FIRE!" He screamed.

Then just as everyone was growing concern, Leon jumped on the table his cat held up high to the heavens and yelled.

"GHOST PEPPER SLUT! THAT'S A FOR A DYING SPRINKLES PINK AND A RED!"

At that moment Grell put down his fork in panic.

I just started laughing!

Eventually Leon got some milk out of the fridge for him, and then in front of him began to pour it down the sink. William definitely was enjoying this.

Eventually after a ton of milk and me rubbing his stomach, Ronald calmed down and I stopped laughing.

"Ughhh I don't know whether to vomit or not!" He groaned.

"If you do it'll come up with a fire ten times worse, you numpty!" I laughed.

"Hey- Y-Y-Ou can laugh now... But you won't if I kiss you and give you some of my fire." He smirked between heavy breaths.

I sat away from him a little as his grin turned to an evil smirk.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" I warned.

He laughed then ran after me. Eventually tackling me into Leon's sofa in front of everyone.

I laughed slightly then closed the envelope.

It was the last one... So I followed the ribbon tied to the door to the dining room and waited still preparing myself for the worst.

I slowly pushed the door open, the door creaking in the cold weather.

In front of me stood the others and holding a small black box was Ronald, in a blue shirt and black trousers.

I didn't say anything. I was still so unsure.

He looked at my arms covered in bandages and for a second I thought I saw him wince...

"Elanora." He started.

I still didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry for everything. You were right and I've been a massive idiot. I found your note on the table and you had every right to do what you did, but please I really don't want to give up on us -"

I didn't even let him finish. I slowly dropped my arm from the bandage sling it was in, while he was in mid sentence and then when he said us I punched him square in the jaw. Out of surprise he fell over and I crumbled to the ground in pain as I pressed my partly broken bones together with such force.

"Ronald!"

"Elanora!" The others yelled, I wasn't having any of it.

"I deserved that!" He groaned touching his jaw and cheek.

"You're damn right you do! And you said if you did act stupid again I could! Who do you think you are?! Full of such bullshit when one minute you love me and the next you're unsure! How can we live like that! And I'm not even sure what led to this! Was it me walking away or the fact that I got ripped up, cause my reap partner didn't have my back!" I yelled. I was so angry.

"All of them! It's bloody all of them! I know now what Miriam's like! I felt so horrible when I found out you left and when I saw you on the ground all of it did! Because I came to my senses and saw what I had to loose! When we trained in combat we were given one simple instruction. Fight until you loose everything! But I can't do that If I lost everything! Because you lot are my everything, especially you Elanora. I can't fight if you're not there to fight for, cause you are my everything and will be until the end... If you'll let me?" Ronald replied, he was in tears and I was wiping my face with my hands and crying as well.

He stood up and opened the box, with my engagement ring, blue and sparkling in the dim light and as beautiful as the day it was first given to me.

"Please marry me next week!" He cried.

I couldn't take that, because no matter how much I fought it I belonged with Ronald.

I couldn't even speak, I was chocking on my sobs. So I nodded and he hugged me so tightly, just crying like a bunch of sappy idiots.

"AYYYYE!" Everyone else cheered, though my mum and Sally... and Even Grell were crying with us.

And then later that night as I placed my stuff back in the draws as we decided to spend an extra three days together and start bride vs groom on Wednesday. I lay down in my bed half expecting to be sleeping alone. Instead I was met with the familiar warmth of my partner next to me and wrapping his arms around me protectively like he always did.

And once again I did not dream of demons.

I did not dream of drowning.

I did not dream of Darina.

I did not dream of death.

I dreamt of a far off happy ever after, in some long future away.

So that maybe I could one day lay like this with him in peace.


	7. The Vows we take: Part 1

So it's one more night until I go and stay at Sally's for the hen week, or rather hen days... In all honesty I'm glad we postponed that it gave us some time to really talk. And realize how much we really needed each other.

My arm now completely healed, we were sat in William's office, Rachel had finally figured out what the red record where and I'm sure I wasn't going to like it.

"Okay so from you told me you felt and the injuries and the actual record the doctor pulled. It's hard to explain. These are in an essence like the records you controlled at the pastures, when you used them as a weapon." Rachel said.

I looked up in surprise, my crossed leg tapping against the shin of the leg on the floor in agitated thought. "How is that possible?! The records I used were powerful memories, those were blank not to mention red!" I asked.

"Well a long time ago in this realm they were used by experienced reapers to lure out other souls, though the use of them was banned because they have a habit of..." Rachel stopped, an alarmed look on her face as she shifted on Williams desk in discomfort. William in turn tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go on Rachel, say it." Ronald said leaning forward and putting his hands together at his knee's. "Ok the use of them was stopped, because they have a habit of going berserk and destroying souls. Mostly the ones of reapers..." She strained.

I sat leant forward on the seat and didn't say a word. I didn't need to, Ronald was more concerned than I ever could be.  
He leapt from his seat in a panicked frenzy.  
"YOU WHAT!? IF THAT'S THE CASE WHY ARE THEY STILL IN EXSISTENCE!" He yelled

Rachel sighed, propping up her glasses that were slipping from the bridge of her nose.  
"They aren't supposed to be, by dispatch records use of them was banned almost 500 years ago however-""That's by our accounts, not the Shadow League's though." I piped in.

Everyone looked towards me. Then back to Rachel.  
"Forgive me for being the dumb one in the room, but how did the Shadow League even come to be?" Ronald asked.

"The Shadow League was at first called Thanatos Itzal which means Death Shadow. Some people still go by this name for it today. The League is said to have been created by the second Grim Reaper at the beginning. It was how the structure of this society was founded. It advanced the ways in which reapers reaped and barriers beyond time and how we eventually came to have death books and our sense of past present and future, being able to see far forward in the Human world and how the times and people will change. As time passed and reapers passed on it fell to a high council to decide on the way forward for the realm. For the past few years the council has not been heard from for their own safety. Judicial affairs are dealt with a series of lower councils, such as when Grell was suspended." Rachel finished.

Ronald nodded in understanding.  
"So where does all this corrupt nature and cover ups come in?" Ronald asked.  
"I can answer that one slightly." I said.

Everyone turned to me. I stood up and closed the window and shutters. William tapped on a seal and put his office into temporal lock. So that we may speak freely.

"Continue Elanora." William Said.

I put one hand to rest against my hip for a comfortable stance.  
"Some three hundred years there was a complete change in High Council, all surviving members stepped down in fear." I started.  
"You don't mean the Azrael incident do you?" William asked me.  
"Azrael incident?" Ronald asked in confusion.

I stood straighter.  
"The Azrael incident happened in 1587. Classically known as the Azrael incident because 80% of the High Council were murdered." I explained.  
"Murdered!?" Ronald gaped.

"Yes. Azrael was the name of one of the High Council members, more importantly Azrael was the murderer and Second High Councilmen. A debate became heated and it was something Azrael was very passionate about, he eventually lost control and slaughtered most of the Councilmen."

Most of the listeners stood in utter silence, until William asked the question I was waiting for.  
"You know what the Topic was, Don't you?" He asked casually.

"Yes, Descendants of Grim. He was insistent that we should be studied openly so that all Reapers could become more powerful and for that reason all who opposed should die. Many members of the Council believed that we did not exist and if we did it was not for those of normal heritage to interfere and so the existence of Descendants was denied. Of which we preferred to move more freely. This went on for a few weeks or so and then one night in September a closure meeting was called and Azrael killed all but one Council men. The events that followed were shrouded to most by mystery and cover-ups." I continued.

"But not to you? How can you know this?" Ronald asked.

I put my hands in my jacket pockets and looked out the window for a moment knowing it was black beyond the drawn blinds. Taking a shaky breath I began to re-tell something darker.

"In the existence of Decedent's there have only ever been two women. Myself and my great cousin Maria. Maria was from Italy and one of the leaders of the guards within the League. From what was said her perception shows a very different story. Maria was in the room at time, Azrael looked as though he was possessed, but from the feeling she had knew he was in complete control. He moved as fast as a demon, but every time he killed or maimed a council men complained he was not yet ready, and yet they all exhibited cinematic records, like his bare hands were scythe's. Maria at this point fought and almost defeated Azrael with her full abilities. The one council men left alive then knew the Grim's were real. The fight lasted for several hours. In which time Maria burst through the quarters of Azrael's living and discovered what looked like an old lab... When I did depth perception and walked in her memories I found his notes on hybrids, and using the skills of other supernatural beings, in other words he made himself part demon. It was at this point he ambushed Maria and killed her. The existence of Grim's was acknowledged in secrecy and Azrael disappeared, just as the Undertaker did. From what I gather from others memories Grim's began to be experimented on, until they believed they were either in hiding or extinct and this went on for some hundred years, until I came along that is." I finished, taking a sip of water from the glass that was for me on the desk.

"So that's why I was ordered to go after you those years ago. To make sure you became a Grim Reaper." William said.

I nodded.  
"If the League can cover up this how much else can they cover up? Also if this is the case why is Maria only cased as a cinematic suppressive and not a Grim." Rachel asked.

I leant against the arm of the chair Ronald was sat on, standing around was rather tedious.

"Because other guards saw her eye's change and the records move. so to quash any evidence of them existing they said once every few hundred years a suppressive is born. This was it was concealed and While Maria met a bloody end, her spirit assures me that if you were ever to go the League HQ you would still find some of her body parts in a case or a jar in their laboratories." I summarised vaguely.

Everyone looked at me in shock horror. I sighed, I hated such... Horrific talk before the wedding, but needs must.  
Ronald was eerily quiet through out this whole talk and covered his eye's with his hair.  
"Ronald?" I asked.  
"You said Azrael had made himself part Demon. Didn't you say Darina had memories of being in a Lab after she died, then she turns up years later as a demon." He choked back.

"Yes, they were violent memories. From what I know now I can only assume that they took her body sometime after her death maybe even before her funeral and used the demon to bring her back, I assume what they didn't intend was for her to go Rogue like she did, but the Demon was too dominant and took over." I explained again.

William stood up.  
"With all of this going on I think the point is clear. The league has been going through... Changes and as such seems to be rotten from the inside. For safety grounds I've had Miriam transferred to Edinburgh branch for the mean time." William sighed.

Both me and Ronald stood up from our seats as the charm for temporal shift was turned off.  
"So as always pretend like this conversation did not happen?" I asked.  
"But of course." William replied.

We bowed politely and then left the offices.  
I was bound for another class in twenty minute so I had just enough time to do a few things like check on Sally and Leon. A funny conversation had turned up and It lightened mine and Ronald's tense mood at the sound.

William P.O.V

I turned from my chair and stood up, Rachel still stood next to me arms crossed.  
"Lydia we all knew you were here! Why not say anything in the conversation?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

I was beginning to think the Leagues training had rubbed off on her. Sure she wore normal office reaper clothes when in the office or around and was often joined by a subordinate... Bailey Apsworth, a young looking girl with navy hair that was cropped short, skinny and tall in frame. Her most trusted and probably best friend, by the sound of it.

Bailey was nowhere to be seen around the offices, while Lydia hid in her League cloak in Shadow.  
"Because what I have to say will only add agitation!" She commented.

"Lydia, say what you need to, but know keeping secrets from your daughter will only cause upset and anger should she find out." Rachel said.  
Lydia folded her arms and frowned.  
"I'm not saying don't tell her, I need you to asses the situation first before I let you. You see, there has been talk mentioned of a cult dedicated to Azrael." Lydia said.

I looked up, raising an eyebrow in not only distaste, but horrified shock, not that I would ever show it.  
"A cult, how would they ever operate?" I asked.

Lydia walked forward and leant against a chair.  
"Not all Reapers find peace within themselves after they end up here after suicide and some don't believe it's fair they be punished." Lydia explained,

"So they take in the vulnerable and what?" Rachel asked.  
"Some of the higher up within the League that are open to a chosen some say they see visions of the cult, seeking true reform, a new order in which Reapers are superior to all others, seeking new ways to become powerful. Then three nights ago, Gerald Pearson a high ranked member like myself, disappeared and his body was found this morning, that's why I was late here. The injuries suggests he was killed by the Holy fire of an Angels sword. The league is treating it as a one off incident and as such you can only imagine a cover up is involved."  
Lydia went on, her social behaviour changing, she became more open, but at the cost of extra hostility.

"Who was Mr Pearson in particular?" Rachel asked. She was examining everything carefully she'd been involved long enough to know missing details was costly.

"He was one of the most powerful seers in the League. Being a head of department when he started for the death list department. He was able to see months and even years into the future at a time. Also having visions of key events later on. Which brings me to another topic. I know we are able to see slightly into the future. All of us have it. I know Ellie acquired it when she fulfilled her powers because of her timeline ability, but I know-"  
"That Ronald has it yes. When in the Academy, Ronald struggled for a long time with powerful visions of the future, on top of this and his struggle with the depression that drove him to suicide Grell perceived it maybe too much for him. So it was implied he set up mental barriers to stop himself from drifting between present and future. So he is almost always supressing it, Ronald does not want the gift, but I believe he is an incredibly powerful seer. He's even dreamed of Elanora fighting Darina almost a year before it happened. In sleep his mental barriers weaken, he once saw forward a year in time and foretold the buying of a vase and the extraordinary way in which it broke." I replied quickly.

Lydia stood there for a moment in thought then sighed. Shaking her head slightly.  
"So my daughter wasn't the only secret you kept." She scoffed.  
"I did not keep secrets. I have kept things from people to ensure their safety. Besides I was not made aware until after Grell was the one that found out." I responded in a colder tone.  
"So Grell is a seer as well?" She continued.  
"Yes, but he doesn't like it so had the profound ability to switch it on and off, which is why Grell was Ronald's mentor and while some of his teaching methods were questionable, if he taught him something well it was how to shut it off." I replied, hating to accept the fact that I was praising him for doing something good.

"Somethings coming, William, Rachel and when it does I need them both to be ready." Lydia continued.  
"What have you seen?" Rachel piped in.  
"Besides from them killing powerful seers, many have been working in the labs and only a handful of staff are let in. Even I don't have clearance to go in. And more patrols have been sent out around the London area, which is why I think Ronald felt watched at one point, because it certainly was not me. They're planning something and while I want Ellie to be happy around this time and I want her to get away to Italy on her Honeymoon in secrecy because she needs space with Ron, but as her mother I would rather she be prepared for anything that comes her way after!" Lydia insisted.

"You mean like a war?" I hypothesised.

"...Perhaps..." She maintained

Elanora P.O.V

"We all know about you and Alan's sex life, we hear it enough, no I'm talking about Ronald and Elanora's!" Sally said casually.

I spat out the drink of water from the glass I was holding. While Ron looks at Sally wide eyed.  
"Come on Ronald, your nick name before you started courting Elanora was the Sex God! So! Tell all!" Sally said.

I looked at the ceiling in embarrassment.  
"Well, ugh? We haven't had sex yet!" Ronald Grinned."How can you Grin while saying this!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

He just winked at me, I could have slapped him!"Woah! So never! Oh wow Ronald how have you been coping!?" Mark asked.

Why was Mark getting involved, it's getting weird now!  
"Eh, took a lot of focus and Jerking off to pictures of her!" Ronald beamed proudly.

I can't believe he just said that! He seriously just said that!  
In instinctual reflex I put my hand straight out and it sped towards him in the form of a slap to the head. However his hand came up and blocked my arm, twisting like a snake around it and clamping down on my wrist. I winced slightly in frustration at his actions.

"Hah! I actually blocked that!" He cheered.

Only for me to swing my free arm at his head and with a loud smacking sound, him laying on the floor.  
"Okay...I'm SORRY!" He grumbled.

"Okay so I'm going to explain this! There were many instances where we almost did, but it was either the wrong time or you know just bad timing! So we agreed to wait till we were married!" I explained hastily.

Ronald got up from the floor, rubbing his head.  
"I lied about the picture thing!" He clarified.

I turned around sharply."You better have! How would you do that, there aren't any elicit pictures of me!" I retorted.  
He began to grin again.

"Wishful thinking!" He jeered.

At this point the group was either laughing or had their jaws dropping to the floor.  
"You imagine me naked on top of you!?" I exploded.  
"Who said anything about you being on top! And Don't you!?" He asked.  
"No! Cause I have some control!" I hissed.  
He just sat on his seat and crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow at me.  
"Sure you do! Face it, you day dream about me having sex with you!" He sang.

Now everyone's jaw dropped. He had to dig a bigger hole didn't he!?  
I just smirked at him. "Do you really want to bring up what happened on one of our first few dates Ronald? Cause miscommunication seems to be your strong point!" I proclaimed.  
"You wouldn't dare!" He smirked in agitation.  
"Well it all started..."

Ronald came over mine for dinner, which was fun considering I hadn't cooked for him in a while. I don't remember- Oh wait yeah! I asked him if he could help me with something upstairs.

So Ronald follows me upstairs and comes into my bedroom, nothing sinister or anything I wanted him to help me fix my wardrobe door cause it had become stuck and since my arm injury was still really bad I couldn't so It well by myself.

"Ronald, before you say anything, you really don't have to, but I just can't take it anymore. It's driving me crazy and I can't last much longer like this! It needs to be fixed!" I said.

He looked at me wide eyed and jaw dropped. Before hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it over my chair, leaving him topless! Then trying to prise his belt off!  
"Why are you getting undressed?" I asked in slight alarm.  
"You said you wanted me to help you...?" He grinned nervously.  
"Yeah, help me fix the wardrobe door, it keeps getting stuck and I can't get to my clothes without having the use both my arms and I can't." I explained.

He deadpanned and gawked at me.  
"Oh..."  
"Dear Death! Did you think I meant- Ronald!"  
Ronald fumbled around the room, grabbing his shirt and hurriedly doing up his buttons in a panicked frenzy.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't think- I'm really sorry!" He fretted.  
"Then put your shirt back on!" I yelled.  
"I'm trying!"

We then proceeded to fix my door in uncomfortable silence...

"Ronald you twat!" Eric laughed!  
"S-Shut up! You weren't there! You didn't see what I saw!" He ranted.

We all just laughed at Ronald's embarrassment.

After the conversation ended me and Ronald left, he had a collection with Leon to do while I taught a class. So before he left he walked me to the classroom.

We must have been about two corridors away when we stopped suddenly.  
"Ellie... that cupboard has an inside lock on it..." Ronald chuckled.  
"No!" I said.  
"I'm only joking!" He huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

Suddenly I was pulled into the dark space and the door shut behind me, before having my back pressed against the wall. I could feel Ronald's face inches away from my own and our eye's illuminating the darkness I could see his clearly.  
"Or was I!?" He laughed.  
"Ronald!" I yelled in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Keep it down, someone will know we're getting up to stuff in here!" He hissed, ushering for me to keep quiet.  
"What stuff are we getting up to?!" I hissed back.

He just smirked a Cheshire grin at me. "That's up to you love! Just as long as you're not too loud!" He winked at me.  
"R-Ronald!" I blurted out in embarrassment. I wasn't embarrassed the situation it's self was just awkward.

He just started laughing. He'd done it to me again, made me feel all embarrassed!  
"S-Shut up!" I yelled.

He just continued to laugh.

Nothing even happened before... "Woah!" Pricilla yelled the rest of the class peering from behind her.  
"OH DEATH DAMMIT!" I screeched.

Later on that lesson all I heard was questions about what I was up to with Ronald in the cupboard.  
"So today I will be taking all of you on in a fight if these questions continue in the lesson!" I smiled sweetly.

The students deadpanned before shuffling back in hushed silence.  
"Hawthorn-Sempai please no! We're too young to die!" Pricilla yelled.  
"Nothing happened in that closet!" I responded.

They all nodded in response.

Ronald P.O.V

I came back from my collections slightly early. Looking around I know Ellie had finished her paper work, but was nowhere in the office block. William walked up to me casually, hand holding his tomb tucked under his arm, while he pushed up his glasses, they reflected the sunlight turning the lenses luminous white.

"You know where Elanora is don't you?" William said stated, not asked. He already knew. I was obvious, he almost always know where his apprentice is.

"Yes, she's gone training again. She think's she's good at hiding it, but her changing clothes and being gone for ages isn't really that secretive, I know she's training with her combined scythe." I replied, taking off my jacket and putting it over my arm.

"Has she applied for a licence for it?" William asked.  
"Of course she has, I don't think Personnel could refuse, it it's not like she chose it." I shouted back as I walked to the training centre.

I walked in unnoticed and leant against the back wall of the room...

I watched from the side and she spun the scythe around, twisting it against her body in fluid motions before coming down like a rock with the blade on the targets, ripping them apart. Working out how to do specific moves and testing herself. She would twist with it in mid air to see how to move it. Landing gracefully and seeing how many attack she could get into the time between her take off and landing. Just like she did when we were in training together... It seems so long ago now.

"I know you're here." She spoke, letting the scythe revert back. The rapier falling into her hands while the roses and cards landed pretty much in her hand like a weird Bouquet.

"I know. I also know you've been doing this for a while." I replied casually.

She turned and looked at me, straight faced.  
"What gave it away?" She asked.

"The obvious stuff, like you changing, you having to wash your clothes more frequently and the fact that I know you, the colour of your soul changed since that day." I said.  
"I'm having my glasses tinted again so people can't see the eyes." She responded.  
"To what sunglasses!?" I burst out.  
"To Eric's tint, that should be enough to hide the glow!" She countered.  
"I'm not talking about your eye's I'm talking about your soul!" I corrected

"It's still green." She responded tonelessly.  
"Sure it's green, but the shades changed and for people like us with colour perception we know shades and your soul has flecks of blue." I countered.

"I know something about you as well you know, something you haven't told me Ronald." She replied.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and she pointed to her eye, then to me.  
I looked up, she couldn't know... I never told her, Only Grell and William know, and though William reveals more than he should to Elanora, because she's his apprentice doesn't mean he told her that, she would have said sooner.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just said you saw the colour of my soul, only those that can see can do that. It's a trait I have now. I know you're powerful Ronald. Cause that is the hardest thing to do. I spent ages learning to see souls in the Grim Realm, but I know it came with ease for you, which means one of two things, either you learnt and I wasn't paying any attention or you're just that powerful that you didn't need to, cause you can't control it." She summarised.

"Then what am I? If you know say it!" I said aggressively.  
"Not if you re-act like that, it's going to set you off Ronald. It's obviously a touchy subject." She responded coolly.

I roughly shoved my hands in my pockets. I could feel my watch press against my skin tightly, the cold metal almost stinging my hot skin.  
I could feel the frustration building up, not with Elanora, but with myself. I didn't feel like I could communicate to her what it was like, that I knew she wouldn't understand. She couldn't understand.

"You think you have people figured out don't you?" I snarled.  
"Oh, we're doing this again are we? I may as well pull up a chair if I'm going to take your shit today!" She said folding her arms and crossing her legs.  
"You just don't get it Elanora! Don't act like you understand, cause I know you don't! It is not that obvious, otherwise other wise other people would have figure it out! There is nothing that will make you understand the pain it comes with! Nothing!" I shouted.  
"Ronald-"  
"No I'm not finished yet! Do you know how hard it is to wrap up a secret like that! And keep it while acting normal, cause I had to for everyone around me!" I continued. I was just venting at this point. I didn't need to shout at her, it was just all this anger lashing out.

She lowered her tone.  
"Ronald! I never said I had it all figured out, no it's not obvious. If you really want to know how I know it's through personal contact with you. You say to me that I can't understand, but there was a time right after the pastures when you didn't understand. And this goes to my point, because you shouldn't have understood so quickly once I showed the future had it been that way, I thought it was a possibility for a long time, but you've given me tells, maybe it's because as we went on you opened up more to me. I don't understand on your level, but I understand if not slightly, there is a great deal of pain and sadness when you look into someone's future and you're aware it's not the fairy tale ending they were hoping for. You don't have the heart to tell them, because maybe your wrong, but then when it does happen you wish you had, because maybe you believe you could of changed it. It's the curse all reapers have, but few acknowledge. We can't change the lives of humans, because we aren't humans anymore and it's against the rules. But, to change our own lives is different, sometimes it comes with consequence. Sometimes you can't change it all."

I just looked at her, mouth open and unable to speak .  
"You feel that we won't understand and hid it. I know what hiding things feels like, I hid the dreams for a long time as well remember. It was only you finding out, when you knocked me out once during a private sparing match that you found out."

I interjected.  
"Elanora, I-

"I'm not finished yet. I hid mine to not be a burden. You hid yours, because I was a burden to you, to tell me would add to my burden on you."

I stuttered slightly, the conversations was a lot to swallow I guess.  
"You've never been a burden to me. I know sometimes you felt that way and I sometimes treated you that way after Darina died, but you were never a burden to me or anyone."

She just looked away from me. And I was scared, I felt fear. Not fear of her thoughts. But fear that I had mistreated her. Fear that I didn't deserve her, and more than else fear that she knew everything that happened that day was really my fault.

"I know I am. I was the living ghost, like you were. I was the ghost of your vision. I'm the one that lived when you saw both me and Darina die. I was a living burden of guilt to you. Every step of the way, from me being in a coma, to having a break down, the night terrors, the crying in the alley. Never entering her room to retrieve any items I wanted of hers and to throwing myself in front of any danger to you or the others as I saw fit, because I view my life as not being worth while enough compared to others. I'm the ghost regret and the spectre of the secret that, if we had not we been getting married, you might have take to a second grave. When really there isn't a need anymore." She looked back at me.

Her face wasn't angry, it wasn't disgusted... Just sadly comforting. If that's such a thing. I couldn't say anything and I just felt my lip quiver at the brimming of tears I fought so desperately to hold, and the lenses of my glasses, steaming up. I was practically tearing the pockets of my trousers and I put my head town, because maybe the shadow of my hair will hide my face. Cause I don't have the right to show her that pain, when I'm the one that caused her so much more. And I was desperate to find a way to hide it, even when we'll share each others memories in a few days. I searched the library while she was away on reaps or in the centre to train. Trying to find any way to hold back memories during the wedding. I thought maybe a more confident demeanour for the time being would just make it look like normal.

"Ronald, it's okay. It's been far too long to hold this in. It's been too many years! Your anger was never just you having a hot temper all the time or mouthing off, because you didn't like something! It was the only way you let off steam from horrible things you saw, from confusion between time periods. Not knowing if you were here or there and not having control. That's why you have such a hot temper, you lash out because letting it go was too hard, so you locked it away. But you had to have still seen things." She said softly, walking towards me.

I didn't want her near me! I didn't her to see! I didn't want her to know! I've fought for so long to hide it! I fought with this shame! This guilt!

"I-I-I I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please I'm sorry please!" I burst out, hot tears stung my cheeks and blurred the visions of my glasses as I sank against the wall. I threw my glasses, I wanted to be blind to the situation again. Something I hadn't had in years. I didn't care where they landed.

I covered my eye's and sobbed without realising I was doing it.  
"Ronald." Elanora whispered. I didn't realise how close she was to me.

Almost immediately after I heard her. I felt her arms go around me. "There isn't anything to apologize for." She continued.  
I didn't want to hear that. I felt there was. I was a coward.  
"Please forgive me..." I cried.

I felt her head turn against mine. She took her glasses off. I heard the tapping of the frames then the soft sound of them hitting the wooden floor.

She pressed her forehead against mine, enough for me to lower my hands and look her dead in the eye. The glow of blue, yellow and green, looking straight into me, not at me.  
"I feel there's nothing to forgive, but if It makes you feel better, than... I forgive you." She soothed.

I needed to be forgiven and it felt like I was absolved of sin. And I felt slightly about myself...

Elanora P.O.V

I hurriedly packed a bag that night, not because I was staying with Sally, though most of the stuff I was dropping at her house for when I came back. Ronald sat on the bed, hands on his knee's and looked at me frantically running about the room, adjusting my hair and brushing off my jacket every six seconds.  
"I wish you didn't have to go tonight, not just to Sally's but to this!" Ronald expressed.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. While I was dressed for the occasion he sat in his casual clothes... He didn't have to go, the boys were staying with him. So I was confident he wasn't going to be alone.  
He wore a low black shirt with long sleeves and grey trousers.

"I have to go. It's a Emergency meeting of all Dispatch managers across the world and their juniors or apprentices. It's my duty to attend. And if it's being called so late at night and so suddenly when conferences are normally planned months in advance this only means a situation of emergency is about to arise within or come to the realm." I concluded.

I put the bag over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, and I guess as your a direct descendant it would be beneficial for you to go as well. I just wish this wasn't the way I'd hope to say goodbye to you, before you either ran off into danger, like you might be now or before I see you at the alter." He said sombrely.

I sat on the bed next to him and put my head on his shoulder.  
"I promise I'll be careful." I said.

He didn't bother to light the room, the curtains were open and the street lamp outside that was frosted in snow light up a portion of the room, in dim light.  
"But you can't promise me you'll be safe." He responded sadly.  
"I've never been able to promise you that." I replied.

"Heh! Thinking about it, the next time I see you will be in a white dress!" He smiled.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him lightly.  
"Then I'll be Mrs Knox!" I smiled. Getting up from the bed.

He walked me down stairs as I put my coat on.  
I was to take a portal to head quarters where I would meet William and we were then to take the next portal to Japan. I was not to walk to HQ or board a normal portal at the station and I must accompany my senior at all times through out the conference until they dismiss us from the room.

I walked towards the door.  
"Ellie... Are you sure it's okay for me to lapse control around you?" Ronald asked sheepishly.  
"Yes... It's fine. What you feel, I'll feel too." I replied, assuring him.

He smiled sadly, before kissing me sweetly.  
At first It was nice, but suddenly I felt sharp pain in my chest and eye's as I saw very clearly red records attacking a building.

I stumbled back in pain, hitting my back against the wall, before falling on the floor gripping my chest.  
"Ellie!" Ronald jumped rushing to my side on the floor.

I shook my head and shakily got up. How could Ronald deal with that!? It was so harsh!  
"Ellie! Sit down! Please it was your first time, you need some water or somethin'!" He said.

I shook my head leaning against the wall and waved him off. Catching my breath back.  
I stumbled out into the snow.  
"Ellie! Stop! You'll collapse if you aren't careful!" Ronald called.  
"I-I'll see you when we're getting married! I promise! I-I'll call." I called. Using a card to open a portal into Williams office.

I didn't even move. I fell into it and connect with the white tile of William's office.  
"Ellie!" I heard Ron yell as I fell through.  
"Elanora!" William jumped as he turned from his seat at the window.

The portal closed quietly and I lay there for a moment while I was turned over.  
"Are yo-" He stopped dead.  
He knew what it was.  
"He let himself lapse! While in contact with you! That stupid boy!" William growled.  
"No! Don't, It's okay I know. I told him it was okay. He needed to let go of it." I coughed slightly, my throat being dry.

William furrowed his brow at me. I wasn't in trouble, but he wasn't happy with me either.

"Drink some water. We have to leave in twenty minutes, that's when the next portal to Japan will be opened." He said, sitting me down on a chair.

"Yes, sir." I said slowly.  
I was handed a drink of water from the pitcher on his desk and after a few minutes I felt better.  
"You just experienced seers sickness, in a way similar to what you went through when we first found out you could see records in another form. It happens to incredibly powerful seers if they don't know how to control it. You weren't thinking clearly when you stumbled out of your house. The shock caused you to collapse and I assume you thought it was more important to report here than pass out in the comfort of your own home." He reprimanded me.

"Heheheh! Sorry Sempai!" I said.

Ronald P.O.V

I sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for Leon and the others to come over.

I hated being alone to think, not because I was lonely, but because my mind can wonder.

Like our conversation earlier.

"It was hard- The training I mean, I wouldn't even call it training really!" I thought aloud.  
Elanora looked at me, we were sat in the living room talking things over.  
"What was the training exactly?" She asked.

I leant back on my seat, we'd changed and she was sat in a brown top and red trousers. She always seemed to wear trousers when at home.  
"Well, it was me being induced into a state of vision for periods of time and me getting used to the feeling, only after that could I shut it off." I said, holding a mug in my hands and leaning back.

"So in other words Grell locked you in a room until the screaming stopped." She concluded, sipping her drink.  
"Yes... He didn't do it out of spite. I wouldn't let him be in there. Not after the first few times. It was supposed to be small instances, but for some reason I could never make them short." I sighed.

"It's painful?" She looked anxiously.  
I couldn't lie to her... Not again.  
"Yes, you know the abandoned cathedral on the north side of Reaper London?" I asked.  
"Yeah, the screaming cathedral, reapers that passed it used to say that it... screamed... Oh! Death! That was you!?" She sat up in alarm.

I put my hand on her shoulders and settled her back down. She glanced at me anxiously.  
"Yeah that was me. I hate the place now really. I mean most of the old stuffs still in there, like this creepy statute of a woman with her hands held out. It was just that painful, when you do it, you can get sick. It feels like your chest is being stabbed by a thousand different sized knives and you have to fight just to take a breath." I continued.

I remember it. I remember every bit of it.

Rolling on the floor in pain. Struggling for hours, it felt like it was ripping me apart, I'd knock things over, things on me. I'd see terrible things happen to good people. I'd be powerless to do anything.  
"PLEASE GRELL! MAKE IT STOP! KILL ME PLEASE! GRELL PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" I'd scream.

I'd beg, I'd wail, I'd plead...  
But there was nothing Grell could do. That's why he had to leave.  
He wouldn't admit it, but I don't think he could bare to watch.

After it was over I'd pass out, wake up drenched in sweat and covered in cuts, from objects hitting me. I'd always be lying on the floor, even if I was sat on a chair at the start. It was never just mental pain. I felt it! I felt every bit of it.

Sometimes it wasn't induced and it just happened. That was the case more often than not.

There was one particular time when I was tied to a chair and I still have the scars from it.

I turned back around to Elanora."I still have scars from a few times, here." I said. I hesitantly lifted my top up and turned left slightly, showing her the discoloured skin of my small scars that littered parts of my lower back. I'd hidden them well. If I was ever on dates with girls I'd make sure they didn't see or lied and said it was from winning against Grell in a fight.

She sit there silently and looked at them, her eye's wondering over the scared skin. But for some reason I wasn't uncomfortable about it. And it wasn't like I was complaining about them. It was more of a reminder. I know Elanora still has scars from a belt on the left lower part of her back and those never seem to go away.

She fidgeted slightly.  
"You can touch them... I-If you want.." I said nervously.

I had never been this open and it was slightly scaring me. But at the same time It was an oddly warm feeling.  
She gently reached out and touched them, her hands were slightly cold and I recoiled a little which seemed to discourage her.  
"No! It's okay, it doesn't hurt, you've just got cold hands." I smiled reassuringly.

She put her hand back and touched the scars, warming her hands up before she did so. After a while I put my top down.  
"I'm sorry." She said.

I looked at her. "No need to be, we never asked for what we got." I said simply.  
"While we're in the business of being open, I-I suppose I can show you mine." She said.

I didn't expect that. Unlike me she would never take her top off for anyone! She would insist I leave the room when she changed, insist I not enter the bathroom and so on. I mean it was convenient cause I took that time to change or if I did change in front of her put myself at an angle at which she could not see them. So her doing this was a big step, and maybe I had made her more open.

"Uhhh... Y-Yeah as long as your okay with it?" I said.  
She nodded then turned around, holding the front of her top down while trying to lift the back with her other hand. Seeing it was awkward I carefully took the back of her top and lifted it in a slow motion as not to upset her.

What I saw next was... Well if there was a word to sum it up I would say shocking I suppose.

Not anywhere else on her back, but the lower left side was long deep lines of scar tissue that crossed over each other clumsily, they were darker than her own skin and there was tons more of them, some were straight while others were rigid.  
"Can I?"  
"Y-Yeah..." She said.

I made sure my hands were warm before I touched her.  
I put my hand out and felt them, they rose above her skin and it was obvious they hadn't healed in a good way, life they were re-opened.  
I felt angry, that someone could do this to another human being. I felt anger cause I'd seen something like that happen! I just didn't see it to that degree. And I mean sure I'd had the shit kicked out of me a few times, but nothing that stuck with me.

"It's not just here is it?" I asked.  
She shook her head and raised another part of her back where slightly less of them were.

I felt those too, the same feeling.  
I was angry, but more than ever sad. Maybe just like she was.  
"I'd have killed him." I spat.  
"Which is why maybe it was better in a way you met me after you'd died. He wasn't worth murder." She sighed.  
"What about now?" I asked.

She lowered her top and sat back against the chair.  
"I looked it up, he was reaped two years ago, he choked on a fish bone." She replied.  
"What was the verdict?" I asked.  
"Hell." She replied.

Was that a good thing? I imagine he'd come back as a demon or something. That's probably how our luck would turn out.

"What do you think would have happened if we met sooner?" I asked.  
"That would have never happened. It's not like I could wonder the streets freely." She replied matter of factly.  
"Yeah, but imagine If one day I'd accidently bumped into you and knocked you over." I reasoned.  
"I would have kept my hood up, apologised and ran." She said.  
"And I would have given chase." I stated, smiling.

She smiled slightly.  
"Ronald... I want you to know you can relax around me and not just in a physical sense. I mean you can lapse a little if you need to. It won't scare me." She said.  
"I don't want to have to put you through that!" I replied.  
"No! It's okay. Besides I'll see too soon enough or know when your seeing."

She turned around and looked me dead in the eye.  
"O-Okay." I surrendered.

Eventually we cuddled on the sofa. The fire light the room brightly, encasing the whole room in an amber glow, even with the fire guard up.

Suddenly the phone rang with a loud pang.  
"Uhhhh!" I groaned reaching over to pick it up from the coffee table.  
"Hello?" I heard William at the end of the phone."Hello, Sir it's Ronald, what can I do for ya?" I asked in a peppy tone.  
"Is Elanora with you, it's urgent I need her to back a bag and meet me here tonight." He said.

My eye widened.  
"Oh..." I said as I handed her the phone.  
"Sempai?" She asked in a slightly confused tone.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I knew she had to go.  
She put the phone down and then said.  
"I have to go to Japan tonight, there's an emergency conference being held and as William's junior I have to go."

That was almost three hours ago now...  
I heard the knock at the door and reached up to pull myself from the chair and put on a rehearsed grin, until they actually made me feel better.

Elanora P.O.V

We arrived through the portal to Japan and almost immediately were escorted inside the building and looking from condition of the building it had definitely taken a beating.

Inside we were packed into a small room with the other members of the reaping community. We waited for a few minutes and stood amongst the various amounts of chatter. Once again I wasn't going to be talked to. I realized very quickly when I first went to one of these. I was a girl for a start and there weren't many of those, unlike England and America and a few other countries a lot still didn't get the whole idea of Men and women being equal at least in a sense of working as a higher officer. And also the fact I was the apprentice of William T. Spears. And he'd made quite a name for himself in his time. A few people talked to me at times, but it wasn't too friendly.

Looking around I could see Germany's representatives apprentice... I didn't like him and Rudger certainly didn't. He was rude...  
And I won't say what else... Too long.  
As well as there being a representative from the shadow League and it just so happened to be Ducovania. The one who propositioned me to join the league after the pastures.

Around the Room a few other girls could be seen, such as the Dispatch managers for France and Austria. There was also Nori, who was the Japan's Dispatch Managers apprentice... Who I assumed was about to enter with her Sempai.  
"You're Japanese still good?" William leant down and asked subtly.  
"Yes sir... You taught me it, in a very strict manner." I hissed back."It was the only language I had to teach you.." He replied."Thank Goodness it was." "Come now I was not that strict." He laughed slightly.  
"Every time I pronounced something wrong you tried to smack me with your scythe. I was doing flips while speaking sentences to you. I still call you Sempai and so do most of the staff now, it's caught on." I corrected him.

"You can't complain, you did better than a few people." He sighed.

Just as he finished his sentence the door opened and out walked the Japanese Dispatch manager Goro Himura, followed by his apprentice Nori Akiyama. They both bowed and then we were taken to a conference room.

For our safety the conference area of the building was cut off, which included two floors with four conference rooms and a waiting room. I was just about sunset in Japan while it was night time in England.

We all sat in the conference area, We were sat next to Japan so I was sat next to Nori. William shook hands with Manager Himura and me and Nori were able to speak a little.

It wasn't awkward cause we were both quiet. "It is good to see you again Elanora-Chan." Nori said.  
"Good to see you as well Nori-Chan, though I wish it was not under rushed circumstances." I replied.

The conference began so we resolved to talk later. "We are sorry for any inconvenience caused for gathering you here today, but as you know we would not do so if it was not an emergency and for this reason the conference area's shall be put into a temporal lock until this conference has ended." Himura said.

He took his seat after this and gestured to Nori to speak.  
"A state of emergency had been announced yesterday night as you are probably aware from the damage around the various buildings. We are facing a plague of what appears to be red records, without a body attached to them." Nori spoke.

I could feel Sempai looking at me, but I didn't turn. I wanted to listen first.  
"Any fatalities?" Austria's representative asked.  
"Twenty two, all of which seemed to have no soul once the records had butchered them." Himura interjected.

There was a moment of hushed whispers around the room . I could see Ducovania pull a face at his subordinate. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't worry either. Which led me to believe my earlier theory of their involvement.

I taped my fingers softly against the table in thought.  
"How long has this been going on for?" Russia's representative asked.

Himura looked up at him. Tensions had been growing lately between Japan and Russia, though nothing serious it was just a dislike between humans, but when wars start Reapers mix between countries to settle the disputes of souls.

"Three weeks, though it only became a problem ten days ago." Himura said.

"Surely in all that time you could have dealt with them, if they're records like you say they are surely a cut with a scythe should take care of that." Germany's representative said sternly.

"It's obviously not that simple other wise we wouldn't all be here. They from what it sounds like destroy souls, obviously that's a risk to any reaper that goes near them." France's representative countered.

"Why does that matter so much anyway, if Japan is the only country facing this problem why are you involving other countries." Germany's apprentice said. Fitz...

"Because they're not." William burst in.

Everyone turned to look at us.  
"Who else?" He added.

About six other countries representatives put their hands up, all together that meant eight countries and what's worse they were all powerful countries with Shadow League influence.

There is now America, Austria, China, Canada, England, Japan, Spain, and Russia.

"Well Dispatch Manager Spears continue." Germany Manager said.  
William coughed slightly, to clear his throat. Then began to speak.  
"Our department recently suffered two attacks, both were non fatal, but incurred serious injuries. They mostly happen when pairs are separated. And have a habit of burning they're victims and attacking vital limbs." William said.

"Fair point, but we have no-one here who has actually experienced it." Italy's representative apprentice said.

"Actually we do." William countered once more turning to me.  
"I was one of the two." I said plainly.

There were glances around the room.  
"Of course it was. I don't think we should count that one. England's Dispatch apprentice seems to attract bad luck isn't that right Ireland representative." Fitz said.

"Germany Dispatch Manager control your subordinate as I cannot take his condone his idiotic behaviour." William said.

How dare he mention Darina in a such a way.  
"Fitz..." The German representative said.  
"I apologize." He said to me.  
"You better other wise I'll have words with you outside the conference room at a later more convenient time about you're unbecoming behaviour, as an apprentice to a Dispatch Manager you should be ashamed of yourself." I spat. Crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

There was a hushed silence and some of the other apprentices and Managers chuckled quietly. "Please continue Dispatch apprentice Hawthorn." Himura said, putting his hands under his chin and leaning forward.  
"The records have no source and bundle together at a centre. When you cut one or several at least five more come up in their place. I assume the only way to take them out is to get to the centre, but they get very aggressive when you try to do this." I finished.

"And as for the serious injury, what exactly does that involve?" Greece asked.  
"Burning, your legs and arms, they're conscious of disarming the victim, the burning also relates to burning the soul, that's how it's destroyed." I answered.

There was another general chatter amongst the present staff.  
Coming to no clear conclusion a break was held.  
I followed William out of the room and we were talking with Japan's representative and Austria's representative.

We were walking along quietly. Looking through the windows as we went. The difference with a temporal lock of more than one room is that you can see the outside as you would normally and time continues.

As we went I could hear running footsteps, they were meaning to be quiet and I also heard the taping of metal as said person ran.  
Their direction was towards William.  
Instinctively I turned around, summoning my rapier and blocking the attack. The other members of our conversation turned around. William was in less of a panic, I was doing my job.

In front of me was Ducovania. Our blades clashed in sparks, he had a plain scythe at his side, while he was using a blade that had come from the scythes handle. A hidden blade!

I pushed him away fiercely then when that wasn't enough kicked him away, he hit the wall and his superior, who I thought was his subordinate at the time, picked him up.

I said glared at him.  
"Are you alright Sir?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm quite alright." He responded.

"Why is it no one can control their subordinates nowadays?" William sighed.

The cloaked figure picked up Ducovania by the shoulders.  
"No ill-will was meant by it Senior Spears, just keeping the Apprentices on their toes is all." He said.

That voice was familiar... Something about it sent me into a build up of inner anger.  
It couldn't be... Augustus Thane!

I looked at the superior... He had the scythe... His weapon a long silver almost white curved scythe, though it looked more like some sort of medical tool, clinical and cold, just like before.

"Fine then, but if you would be so kind as to refrain from this, in such a time of high tensions." William said.

Of course it was Thane... He did the same thing years ago.  
"Your apprentice has gotten much better." Thane said...

I nodded, still glaring and turned, following William out.

After a short coffee break we went back in and string of arguments followed.  
"Other countries shouldn't be involved! It should be those effected countries that involve each other. We do not want this to spread to unaffected areas" Romania said.  
"It's true!" Fitz interjected.

"No! That does not matter, they have found a way to spread without reaper intervention." William retorted quickly.  
"How would you know!?" Australia said.  
"It's pretty obvious if you would see a bright red bundle of blank memories running around into portals." Frances apprentice said.

There was snickering from a few other Apprentices, but most sat with our faces steeled.  
"Maybe they can create portals themselves." I interjected.

The whole room went quiet.  
"Don't be stupid! This is why we should not have hormonal women as apprentices or Heads of departments." Fitz said.  
"I don't apprentice your tone! You will be sent away from the room if you continue! Remember your place as an apprentice." Austria's Manager said.

"Maybe we should dismiss the apprentices for now so that we can have more of a subtle debate on an official level." America's Manager said.

We bowed politely then took our leaves. I caught William's eye as we left, but he nodded to me that he was fine.

We walked out. Nori stood next to me.

"You think your so tough cause your England's apprentice don't you?" Fitz spat from behind me.

I didn't even turn around and I stopped Nori from doing so.  
"No! But with an apprentice like you I at least can rest assured that England will always have a better leader than Germany." I replied.

He roughly grabbed my wrist and spun me around.  
"Listen here you bitch!" He growled.

Other apprentices stopped and stared.  
"He-" I stopped Nori from intervening.

I grabbed hold of his wrist put it behind his back roughly, before driving his face into the wall and slammed it there twice more.  
"I'll tell you something you are the most sorry excuse for an apprentice I have ever seen and don't forget you are one of two. I prefer Rudger since he is the other apprentice. You are a piss in an ocean compared to the leader he will become. " I hissed.

I let go and shoved him against the wall again before walking away.

I walked out with Nori following behind me, there was a mixture of whispers and chatter in the room filled with apprentices, but I couldn't care. Eventually we decided to go to the roof to look at the sun set of reaper Tokyo. She didn't say anything, we both were naturally quiet. I n away we had always been like this and in other we knew we had to be, since we always had to listen. We were the apprentices of two of the most powerful department heads in the Grim Reaper realm. And one day we would take their place as department heads. That is If I lived long enough for that. Not only because of the fact I'm a constant target, but because William is not that much older than me. When I died I was just about to turn 21 he is about 26 or so. While Nori is 22 and her mentor Is now considerably older.

"Aside from this mess anything new with you Nori-Chan?" I asked. She looked at me plainly and shook her head.  
"What about you Elanora-Chan?" She asked, leaning against the railing.

I smiled and took off my gloves to show her my engagement ring.  
"I'm getting married in three days." I laughed lightly.

She jumped in surprise.  
"EHHHH! ELANORA-CHAN THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She exclaimed.  
She grabbed my hand to examine the blue jewel on my finger.  
"Hehehe, you'll never guess who it is?" I laughed.  
"Ronald Knox." She stated blankly.  
"H-HOW COULD YOU TELL!?" I asked.

She just giggled and put her hands on the railing.  
"Oh Elanora-Chan, when he came to conferences with you. I could see the way you looked at one another, it's like a souls connection." She smiled.  
"I did send you an invite." I said.  
"I haven't been home for weeks now. I have to sleep here, so it's a shame. I couldn't go even if I wanted to, like you I am needed. However, I wish you and Knox-Kun all the best and hope you have many children!" She laughed.  
"Nori!" I playfully hit her and she laughed.

We watched the sunset roll by and then fade.

When finally going inside building, we felt a large shaking and bang.  
Thinking the worst we ran straight through the corridors at our fastest speed and assembled with the others. All of us ran through the doors to the building and stopped dead. On the floor was the Canadian representative in a pool of blood, while both the Ireland representative and India representative, were tangled in red records, screaming in pain.

Most of us ran to our superiors to defend them. William looked at me I nodded. We both ran forward on opposite sides and slashed the records on the two department heads. We knew exactly what it would do, add five more in it's place, but our first priority was to get the Department heads to safety. Once they were released for a brief moment they were reached by other members of staff.

"We must have come out of temporal shift! Surely it could not have failed!?" The French representative yelled, pulling away the Canadian representative.

William instantly looked at Thane! I couldn't be him could it!?

I slashed at the records wildly, there were too many to count by now and far too many to try to reach the centre alone.  
I stood back to back with William.  
"Elanora, if you would be so kind to create cover with your cards for a moment?" William asked.  
"Yes Sir!" I called back.

Adhering to his orders on a whim I brandished half my deck of cards and threw them in multiple directions, while most cut them and halted their growth for a few moments, some parried the cards, to which I retracted them back. This was just long enough for Sempai to send in a ranged attack with his scythe's extensions and forcefully rip out the core of the red records. Rightly in the nick of time since one was now snared around his ankle and beginning to burn, once he winced and I noticed I stabbed it, not cut it with my rapier, at which point it fell into ash. So the blade had to stay in for it to die!

I seemed to understand William's plan. He wanted me to hold back so that possibly Thane could not see the full extent of my power and from the crazy was him and Ducovania were now dealing with the Records with such effectiveness as us, it was obvious this experiment on their part was a clear failure.

For such a freakish incident the timing of it was not bad, a fight between two people should not last more than two minutes, granted this was six, but all of us were not battling people, but records it would take time.

"Everyone please follow me, this part of the conference area shall now be quarantined!" The Japanese Representative called hastily. Some of us ran, dragging the wounded along. Others walked in single file, while some were already gone, though we don't know where.

With a loud snap the door was locked with a temporal lock. We resumed a meeting with what was left of us, Apprentices to be present at all times. We all sat, some on the edge of seat. I personally knew that I had to be vigilant at all times to sat with my hand stretched out ready to summon my rapier, while my left hand was at the pocket of my jacket holding onto my metal roses.

"So now what say you?" The Japanese Representative asked the rest of the room.  
"All in favour of inter department travel and assistance raise your hand!" Nori chimed.

Most of us agreed, those that didn't consisted of Shadow League representatives, Germany, Poland, Egypt, Denmark and Turkey. Though they were quickly defeated by the majority.

"I call this meeting adjourned, thank you for attending and for your assistance." Nori announced and many representatives made their own portals to leave.

As William made ours I could see Fitz scowl at me, In return I glared a piercing glare back and for the most part he seemed to relent.  
"Miss Hawthorn." William chimed. I stepped forward through the portal to the London portal we were to take.  
For some reason even now portals never phased me. I found them fun... Going anywhere you wanted within a certain distance, quicker and very useful in an attack.

We stepped back through and I followed William to his office.  
"The League told Department Head Himura to delay the meeting and keep this quiet, this is why it's been allowed to spread for so long. They're beginning to use these to take down massive powerhouse countries." William said sombrely.

"I also see you had a run in with the Junior apprentice of Germany." He continued I nodded.  
"It ended before It began, he accosted me, I dealt with him in a dignified and tolerant manor." I said, sitting down on a chair.

William ran his gloved fingers through his air, while the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose. He was running himself into the ground again.

"Very good. Go back to Sally's for now. I shall be round tomorrow at the required time for this, hen and stag as it's so called!" He sighed.

I nodded and stood up, bowing as I normally did.  
"Sempai! Please do get some rest and see to your ankle." I said before walking out.  
"Elanora!" He called.

I stopped dead, my hand inches away from the door.  
"Sempai?" I asked.  
"Thank you. For the save on the ankle. Have a safe journey." He said.  
I smiled slightly.  
"You too Sempai!" I replied and left the darkened office block.

Ronald P.O.V

I was sat with the lads as we sat with a few drinks nothing major. I think they noticed how on edge I was. I've been to those things, the conferences people can become aggressive, especially Fitz. Rudger sat next to me and patted my shoulder.

He sat down on the floor next to with a drink in his hand.  
"I did ask if I was needed, but I was told no... I wonder about now." He said.  
"Yeah, having a good time?" I asked.  
"Yeah! But you aren't call her! I imagine she's back by now. Stop worrying so you can relax and have a laugh. We all know you aren't acting like yourself. You would be legless on the table by now!" He laughed.  
I smiled and nodded. Patting him on the back before getting to the phone in the kitchen and calling Sally's house.

I waited for what felt like ages, but in fact was only several seconds before I heard Sally pick up the phone.  
She told me Elanora had just come in and seemed alright, when I asked if she was in any sort of scrap Sally said I had better ask her that myself. This worried me slightly, but I allowed the phone to be passed over to her without another comment.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Ellie, are you okay after you felt the seers sickness, I wa-""I'm fine Ronald really!" She stopped me.  
"And what about the conference?" I asked.

She explained to me about the red records and how the meeting started off with the red records discussion, her being accosted by Fitz, telling Nori and then the records attacking.

"Huh... Okay, Shadow League?""Shadow League." She confirmed.

I sighed and then laughed.  
"You know I'm going to be in your head in two days." I laughed.  
"Yeah and then we'll be married!" She laughed.  
"You can take a look at all the things I'm going to do to you once we are." I said lowly.

I could hear her getting flustered and my face was plastered with a cheeky grin.  
"RONALD! I can't even begin to talk about that with you! My mums in the room!" She hissed.

I just grinned and cocked an eyebrow, while leaning against the wall and rubbing my hand against the back of my head.  
"Let her listen! She'll probably ask why your limping as we're leavin' for the honeymoon." I continued.

I could hear her panic. It was hilarious. She is such a prude about it! I don't know why. We're gonna have sex at some point! I'm just being honest!

"Ronald!-""LISTEN HERE YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD I DON'T KNOW WHAT KINKY SHIT YOU INTEND TO DO WITH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL! BUT YOU CAN THINK AGAIN!"

Shit! I didn't think this through! It's Lydia she's talking about! She's going to kill me! I better fix this quick.  
I instantly stood straight up from where I was leant.  
"Lydia! I was only joking it was just some harmless fun I swear!" I persisted!

"YEAH RIGHT! I KNOW YOU RONALD KNOX! YOU ANIMAL!" She screamed.

Nothing was going to fix this... I'm so F###ed "Mum! He's going to be your son in-law in two days! He was joking!" I heard Elanora yell.  
"WELL IF HE'S MY SON-IN-LAW HE WON'T MIND A SMACK FROM HIS MOTHER IN-LAW!" She yelled and I heard her drop the phone.

Elanora scrambled to pick it up.  
"Ronald! She's going over!" She yelled.  
"CRAP! I'LL GET THE GUYS! BEFORE I GO!" I stopped.  
"I-" She started, but I'd rather finish.  
"I love you Ellie..." I said sincerely.  
"I love you to Ronnie..." She replied softly.

I laughed, I can honestly still say she's the only person that's really made me feel like this.  
"Now run you fool!" She laughed, half told me.  
"Yeah, Gotta run! See you on the wedding day!" I laughed.  
"Don't be late! Please try!" She reminded.  
"I promise!" I said, before putting down the phone and running into the lounge.

All the lads were sat laughing on the floor.  
"Lads, we've gotta go. Lydia's coming and she's mad!" I yelled.

They all stood up in an instant, like lions smelling prey.  
"WHAT DID YOU A DO!" Leon yelled, waving his arms about.  
"I kinda... started... talking dirty to Elanora... and she heard me!" I said quietly.

They all erupted in a roar of disappointment and anger!"KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS RONALD! SHE PROBABLY GUESSED WHEN ELANORA BECAME ALL FLUSTERED!" Eric yelled.

"RONAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLDDDD! ""GO!GO!GO!" I screamed.

I heard banging on the door and then a portal opening on the other side.

We jetted out the back through the snow. But she was so fast it was unreal!  
"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" WE YELLED.


	8. The Vows we take: Part 2

Warning: This chapter contains triggering and parts that some might find upsetting, if this is the case for you I advise skim reading or even skip this chapter... If not enjoy the read this chapter is bitter sweet.

On a Hen do I always heard you had to do crazy stuff, because it was the last night you would get to before you're marriage. I like parties, don't get me wrong, but I'm not one for wild nights out at God forsaken hours in the morning. I know most of my party wasn't either. We weren't all hens here. Alan and William opted to come with us for a less hectic time. Which I understand. I imagine Ronald will have the works. Drinking and Dancing, I don't mind as long as he didn't go too wild and wake up with no recollection of events and next to some girl. Which I truly doubt. I completely trust him! But when I'm not there and Ronald's drunk he calls me. And he's had a habit of saying some explicit things... Which I refuse to mention.

Ronald had successfully managed to avoid my mothers wrath after his dirty talk the previous day to me on the phone. And for just today I would be reaping with Sally and not him, he got to take the early day shift so he would be done with work before I came back for lunch.

I did miss his company, but I was not alone cause Sally was with me on partner reaps. I must admit I was feeling rather antsy though.

I'm to marry my best friend in less than 24 hours. Not that it scared me, well it did in one sense. But what scared me was the fact that I'm taking this massive leap in commitment. Not that I have a problem committing to Ronald. But the people I love the most always seem to die, because of me. If I do this, will I be sealing Ronald's fate?

"Elanora? Are you okay?" Sally asked as we walked through the empty corridors of an abandoned hall.

"Oh, Uh, Yeah! I'm fine!" I waved off shakily.

"You sure, you look a little distant, you sleep okay?" She inquired.

"Yeah, slept fine... Just missing Ron is all, I guess" I answered.

She put her arm around me and pulled me close. Patting my shoulder heartily and giggling like a child.

"Awwww, don't worry we'll keep you plenty busy for today and then tomorrow you pretty much won't be apart from Ronald I guess!" She laughed.

I smiled and patted the hand on my shoulder as we walked onto our collections.

They seemed pretty average. I did not feel the sinister feelings I did before this when the Red records were attacking. I feel now that they have been removed, for whatever reason they were placed in the realm. I fear it is an experiment for something much bigger as dabbling in the darkness of magic and science seems to be their specialty. I ran quickly. The thought of it making me nervous all over again. I felt as if slowly something was squeezing my chest tight, like I could not breathe. I had to calm down I was on a collection. I was with Sally. Nothing bad should happen if we work as normal.

I leaped down from the rooftop and threw a single card into the dead body. After this I would reaping a suicide and for that I would not need to make many notes or decisions. This is the way we must work. This is the way things must be. At least that's what I've come to believe. Things like fate happen for a reason. Though the reason sometimes is just never made clear.

I looked through the records of the person laying face down in the snow. The homeless were one of the greatest amount of souls we collected during the winter months. Most of them freeze to death...

There was nothing they could do to prevent it. This era gave them no means to improve themselves and then the world. The workhouse did not offer much either.

I watched till the end and collected the soul. Recording the details of it in my to-die list book. Through the expanse of the Shinigami library and lessons we have watched cities such as this burn. We have watched the rise and fall of Great people and the deaths of those who did not deserve the time they were given. I feel like I am seeing that in The Grim Reaper Realm now too. We are supposed to be neutral. But are we not now turning into what some humans have the capacity to be: Gluttonous and cruel.

I walked with Sally through portals to the Suicide. This man had hung himself.

I looked in the book, for some reason I feel suicides are the worst to reap, because it makes you feel so much. It makes you question as to what drove them? What drove Sally, Ronald, William, Leon, Grell, Eric, Alan, Nori and Everyone?! What drove me?

Sally and me both did this together. We both reaped his soul and watched as yet another tragic life unfolded, unfurled, unravelled to our eye's. And in this one we saw something truly terrible. And it raises my next question.

How would I deal with my spouse dying?

In this man's life he had worked hard and eventually fell in love with a girl. She fell pregnant and when going into labour died, the child died a few moments later.

I've seen this happen a few times now. In the Human realm there isn't enough medical help for the lower classes. But this was the first time I had seen someone kill themselves.

So torn with grief and so alone that he thought it may be the case that he would join his wife and child in the afterlife. When he does wake, how will he take the news that he must wait. That he must atone for a sin he did not think would be punished and hopefully being sent to a better place like they were.

We've all felt that last part.

But what would I do if Ronald died? I've been in a situation where I thought he was going to die, but I was lucky. What if that isn't the case? What if something happened? He stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating. His soul flickered and then diminished like a blown out candle, fading to grey smoke.

I could not imagine what I would do. Can not express in words the emotion that would flow through me.

I wonder. If I were to die? Will he feel the same.

Are we truly lost without each other?

"Elanora! Come on, we have another twenty of these to go." Sally said, opening the window for us to fly from this scene. I put my thoughts to the back of my head. And continued on the pattern of death, spiralling through the fog filled streets of London.

Ronald P.O.V

"Ronald!" I heard Mark yell.

I groggily raised my head from the littering of papers around my desk. Finished of course!

"Yeaaaaaah! I know! I have to leave before lunch so I don't see Elanora I get it!" I said grabbing my jacket and stumbling off to punch my ticket and leave.

"Laddie did ya really have to spend all night on high alert!? She left after three hours!" Mark patted me on the back.

I shook my head and rubbed my eye's! Thank goodness the Early hours shift was over! I was going to take a nap and then I would enjoy me stag! Last night of freedom before the old ball and chain apparently! I laughed at that expression.

Walking into the house after entering and literally throwing off my top. I threw myself into the warm sheets of the bedroom and slept for ages. The bed feeling incredibly lonely without Elanora on her side of the bed.

I woke a good few hours later, it had just turned three O'clock in the afternoon and though the bed was lonely... It was not unoccupied by another party. I turned over and wearily opened my eye's. I wasn't done sleeping yet. I still had another hour left in me. I was just disturbed by the motion of the bed turning.

My vision blurred and I reached over to the bedside table to get my glasses and placed them on my face. Blinking slightly and then having my vision attacked by a Sea of Red.

"Well good morning!" Grell said.

Grell was laid on the bed in a white dress, with a red sash around it.

I leapt up out of bed and yelled.

"Come now Ronald, don't I look much better in this dress then Elanora! Why is she having a red style dress with blue theme again?" He asked.

I put my back against the wall and let out a heavy breath. Smirking I turned and said.

"Because we knew you might steal the dress so we set up a decoy, did you really think it was that easy?" I laughed.

"I thought it would make an entrance. That's not just why I'm talking to you though." Grell sat up.

I looked straight at Grell. I had to, I knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"Grell, I-""You really have no clue how powerful you are do you? If she was a normal girl you could have very well just shunted her and stopped her heart." Grell chided.

I let my back slide down the wall.

"I know damn well how powerful this is. That's why it scares me." I replied.

Grell just laughed. It made me unhinged slightly. I found the tone condescending.

"You really don't. You have the power to not only see minutes ahead in quick thinking during a fight, but also the incredible ability to look back into the past. You have been able to stare people in the eye's and see everything up to the moment they took their first breath. You can also see the future, the movement, misalignment of and re-alignment of stars, and systems. It's all within your eye's. The girl you know as Elanora Hawthorn intrigued you a great deal, because you could not see her past. You commented that it's like her eyes are a barrier." He justified.

I put one hand on my knee and the other resting on the floor. I might be sat here for a while so I may as well be comfortable.

"Yeah, I always thought it and now I know it is. She's so secretive she won't let me in at times." I confirmed.

"She was smart not to, you doing that on raw impulse could have killed her. It's why when coming to things like this you should not act on impulse. One of the many reasons why you went on those casual dates with different girls before. You were withdrawn, and for good reason, you didn't let go. So does she really know that if uncontrolled your very touch could bring her death Ronald?" Grell asked.

I just sighed. We were really having this talk now.

"Yes! She knows, that's a reason why we've been so careful up to this point. Anything above that is just innuendo. Also the bond lessens the risk! I wouldn't have proposed to her thinking that me spending the rest of my life with her, might kill her."

I rubbed my head with my hands. Sometimes this power feels more like a curse than any sort of blessing.

"I'm aware, but what happened last night isn't excusable. We both turn this off for a reason. If you let go too much you will go into Oracle." He warned.

"I know! I'll become a soulless device that transcends Grim Reapers and tells the future. They'll put me in a glass box and bury me, cause I will technically be dead." I insisted.

"I'm not saying to keep it bottled in, I'm just saying be careful when you let it go, a sudden expanse of released emotion onto another, especially someone you are about to share your soul with in this case your fiancé." He assured.

I sat back down on the bed and grabbed a shirt.

"I know, and thank you for that, but I wold have thought you should have talked this through with me straight after I began to see Elanora." I quipped.

Grell just laughed and got up, straightening out the dress, though now looking at it with a decreased amount of affection.

Grell left moments after, and I sat in silence.

I was ready for this... What about her?

Later that night we went out for the stag, we wanted it to be something fun, but low-key cause most of us had ladies... And we didn't want to upset the girls so we went for a casual drink before going to a comedy gig! And it was mad!

"And I hear we have a lad in the audience about to be married!" The comedian said.

I smiled slyly at Mark and Leon... Those jammy bastard's.

The comedian dragged my chair on stage and slapped me dead centre in the spotlight. I was still holding a drink in my hand, which I was lucky too, I didn't plan to get hammered. I had done so the previous night... My last night drunk.

Then the marriage jokes started.

"A guy goes to the supermarket and notices an attractive woman waving at him. She says hello. He's rather taken aback because he can't place where he knows her from. So he says, "Do you know me?" To which she replies, "I think you're the father of one of my kids." Now his mind travels back to the only time he has ever been unfaithful to his wife and says, "My God, are you the stripper from my bachelor party that I made love to on the pool table with all my buddies watching while your partner whipped my butt with wet celery?" She looks into his eyes and says calmly, "No, I'm your son's teacher." He said.

I bloody spat out my drink! We were near the knuckle here!"When I was your age I inserted an 'ad' in the classifieds: "Wife wanted." Next day I received a hundred letters. They all said the same thing: "You can have mine."

Hhahahahha. This comedy was a bit dry, but I was hoping it would get better.

"A man walks into a barber shop and says, "I'll have a shave and a shoe shine." The barber lathers his face and sharpens the straight edge while a most beautiful woman, that he has ever seen kneels down and shines his shoes. The man says, "You and I should spend some time in a hotel room." She replies, "My husband wouldn't like that." The man says, "Tell him you're working overtime, and I'll pay you the difference." She says, "You tell him. He's the one shaving you."" The comedian nudged me.

"OH MY GOD YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT!" I shouted at Leon!

It happened. I just didn't know she was in a relationship and the guy was her brother.

Elanora P.O.V

Strike!

I sat back down on the seats next to Sally and William.

We had decided to go bowling! Though it was starting to turn into a competition every second we played. My mother was in fierce completion with Alan!

It was funny to watch really! Mother trying her hardest to curve the ball to get all the pins on the alley, while Alan was doing it flawlessly.

William had gone up with Rachel to Order food... Hehehehehehe! Sempai will probably have a wife in two years at the rate of their relationship! He didn't seem to be giving anything away and they were incredibly low key, but you can tell. And I think he knows I approve of her, not like it would matter if I did or didn't. He didn't approve of Ronald at first and I still went out with him.

Now look! I'm getting married to him in less than 14 hours!

I went up and bowled the bowling ball, watching as it swerved left and only hit about three, which was a little annoying, but nothing too angering or displeasing.

At the end of the game Mother won and we decided to take an interval and order some food to eat like Pizza and chips.

We sat down on the round table near the alley and started chatting as we ate, pausing the game.

We chatted about various things like the wedding arrangements and the dresses arriving that afternoon. William would be at the house with us as he had to be in the carriage with me.

"Are you sure you want me to walk you down the isle?" William asked offside in the bustling conversation.

"Yes, I would not have it any other way, I did ask mother, but she said it was meant to be more of a role model position this time around, and that she, nor I would want it any other way." I responded calmly.

William smiled slightly and straightened his glasses. I'm not sure how used to the idea of his apprentice getting married or leaving as she went on honeymoon for a period of time.

I sat there with a bowl of chips listening intently to the conversation going on around me, but at the same time, I was beginning to feel more and more with drawn and very scared.

After another few shaky games we all went back home for the evening.

Sitting in the living room of the house William proceeded to read to us, which calmed my nerves if only slightly, however after it ended and we drifted back into normal conversation, I began to feel it again.

The fear. The Panic.

Everyone I loved, everyone who loved me, always seemed to be hurt by me. My existence has always caused people to suffer!

And the image that flashes before my eye's every time I blink is hers. Darina's.

She's and my father suffered the most. And now I was marrying Ronald.

He loved me! But I was like poison!

He'd die and it would be my fault.

IF I TRULY LOVE SOMEONE THEN SHOULDN'T I DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO, TO PROTECT THEM!

Everyone I touch seems to die or suffer.

I jumped up, not sure if I was already sobbing at this point and ran for my room, locking the door and popping a chair to it.

I fell against the wall and hugged my knee's. I wheezed and breathed heavily, feeling my heart race.

"Elanora!?" William banged on the door.

I was too heavily sobbing to reply.

"Please answer the door!?" Mother called out. I wasn't going to.

I couldn't look people in the eye. I'd see them die. I've seen everyone die at least once when I look into their timelines. A majority would be my fault. Why was I so important!? What made me different enough for everyone to want to protect me!?

WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO CONSTANTLY DIE FOR ME!? IT'S NOT FAIR! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!

I punched the wall!

IT ISN'T FAIR!

I felt repressed emotion slap me, like rough waves slap the rocks on cliffs, wearing them away with emotional erosion until there is nothing left.

I can't do it! I can't! If I'm selfish enough to marry Ronald It'll kill him! I can't live without Ronald! Not now!

Ronald P.O.V

Later as we came back from the stag all of us sat and joked about it after, sipping drinks and eating a few things, we were in the middle of some party games, like never have I ever, drinking edition!

For every time a person had done something they had to take a shot. And this stuff was vile. Hellfire Vodka shots, with salt in the glass and the sourest lime we could find twisted on the glass edge when drank.

"Never have I ever.. Used my death scythe to get a persons attention or number." Sean said.

Me, Grell, Mark and Leon took a shot.

This was my eighth one!

"For pity's sake! You lot are killing me with this shit! Is there anything that I might not have done!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Curse my roguishness! "Never have I ever thought myself a hero!" Eric said.

I didn't drink to that! Cause I didn't and how happy I was that I didn't!

Grell drank to it, as did Seamus.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm more of a lovable Rogue!" I crossed my arms and smirked.

Mark shook his head in a smile of annoyance at me dodging the shot.

Now it was my turn! "Never have I ever... Used my death scythe to open a can!" I laughed.

All of them groaned taking a shot and grimacing at the taste.

"You have Ron!" Eric yelled in annoyance.

"Nope! I can use my hands and my scythes a lawn mower, even though I have a knife it wouldn't stand that. I just use my hands!" I laughed, smirking evilly.

"No one tell William about this! He'll have our spectacles and our scythes!" Leon laughed, but really warned.

Just then the phone went and the room feel quiet, it was William's ring tone on it. He had a specific one in case he needed Elanora for emergencies.

"He heard!" Sean yelled!

"Shut up! No he didn't!" I yelled going over to the phone. I took in a sharp intake of breath and picked up the phone, placing the cold receiver against my ear.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for ya?" I asked.

What came next made my body tense.

"Elanora's having a severe panic attack, she won't come out of her room and we can't get in. I fear you are the only one who can calm her down before we have to call a physician." William said, obviously on edge.

Ellie... Having a panic attack now? Right before our... Wedding. Oh no!

"I'll be right over!" I said, hanging up the phone.

"Ron? What's up?" Eric asked.

"Ellie's having a panic attack. I've got to go!" I said roughly pulling on my jacket.

"Oh do you need-""NO TIME!" I yelled, running off into the snow at top speed.

I sprinted in the tall snow, the white drifts trying to slow me down, but I quickened my pace. My breath came out in short pale clouds in the frozen air. I kept on running. My legs began to feel tired at the long distance. I kept on running.

I ever faster, finally after what seemed like hours, but at my speed was only minutes. I banged on the door and almost fell into the house. I ripped off my coat and ran up the stairs, William was waiting with a key near the door. He could have gone in, but was aware the slightest things could set Elanora off more during one of her panic attacks.

I nodded and took the key from him, before slowly entering the room and closing the door behind me.

The room was neat, Elanora never lashed out when she had a panic attack. Sometimes I wished she did. It might make her feel a little better, she gets like this by holding dark thoughts and feelings in. She can't help it, she doesn't know anything else.

She lay on the floor, her back against the wall, her legs curled and her hands and her side, on top of one another. Her cheeks red and tear stained. Her eye's looked up at me and she jumped up un shock to back away. I stepped forward quickly and put my hands on her shoulders.

"H-How did you get here!?" She asked.

"William called."

"But homes miles away!" She continued.

"I ran." I smiled and held her close.

"You are okay. Around you there are two chairs, a dressing table, a bed, and purple curtains, you can see those?" I asked.

I wasn't being patronizing at all. I was grounding her. It helps calm her down, grounding is where you or a person identifies what in the room with them. It helps them feel in control. You list Five things around you.

"I-I-I can..." She breathed shakily.

"Ellie. Ellie. Look at me okay. I promise you it's alright." I said, slowly sitting her down along with me.

She gazed up at me teary eye's glimmering like glass with her tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"I-I-I-I-" She stuttered.

I rubbed her back.

"Slow down it's okay." I said patiently.

She breathed in a few shaky breaths mixed with sobs and steadied herself with a hand on the bed.

"I-I. I can't put you through this! E-Everyone around me dies! I-I can't marry you! I don't want you to die! I don't know how I could carry on If you died! I can't marry you If I'm the reason that kills you! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DIE! I'M NOT A WORTHY CAUSE!" She sobbed.

And I knew... She was thinking about Darina. All Darina would ever say was that she couldn't wait for Elanora's wedding. She said it would be a good old knee's up. But she wasn't around now to see it.

She was thinking of the sacrifice. I imagine a case today at work maybe triggered her as well.

"Shhhhh... It's okay. It's okay. Ellie we aren't going to die! Not here not now! Nothings been your fault!" I respond confidently.

"I-I just can't t-""Shhhhh. Listen to me. You are the best thing that came into my life! Even if what your saying were true which it isn't... You are worth every bit of risk and danger that I have in me. You can't get rid of me now even if you tried!" I smiled.

She stopped crying and giggled slightly.

"I know you want her there and it's okay." I soothed.

She put her head in my chest and hugged me close.

Some people couldn't understand why she had panic attacks. They wouldn't. Coming into this realm is different for every person. Especially with certain age groups. We were young when it happened. And we still are now. We haven't changed that much in appearance. The emotion is still raw and the wounds are still fresh. You can wake up one morning and think of all the things you're going to do and how productive you will be. But another morning you could wake up and cry, fearing going out of the house and walking into judging eyes.

I stayed with her.

"You really ran all that way for me?" She asked."Of course. I'll always come get you when you need me." I stated heartily.

She smiled as we laid down on the bed. I smiled as she drifted off to sleep and gently set her in the covers without disturbing her. I had one more thing to do before.

I exited the room soundlessly. And nodded to William who was still waiting outside. He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

I walked out of the house and towards the now shop. I was lucky to find one open this late. I picked out what I wanted and wrote on the piece of card that came with it, before going back into the house and sneaking back into Elanora's room.

I placed the object on one side of the pillows and leant into her at the other. I softly kissed her lips as not to wake her then pulled the blankets back over to keep her warm.

"See you tomorrow Mrs Knox." I whispered and began my walk home.

Elanora P.O.V

I awoke to light shinning in my eye's and a familiar sweet and flowery smell. I slowly opened my eyes and looked. On my otherwise white pillow was a big blot of blue. I reached for my glasses and slipped them on. With them on the blot turned into a Delphinium, With a ribbon and a note stuck to it. I Sniffed the flower carefully and sighed as I woke up. I looked down at the note as I sat up in bed.

Dear Ellie,

Todays the day.

Remember to wear your tiara princess.

Because today I'm going to make you my Queen.

Love Ron or Mr Knox.

P.S. I can't wait to call you Elanora Knox...

I chuckled and put the note down smelling the flower again.

Suddenly the loud hammering of footsteps could be heard from below. Thundering up the stairs and towards my room. I braced myself as my mother and Sally burst through the door and glomped me.

"TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAYS THE DAY!" They both cheered.

I laughed as they sat up.

"You're getting married!" Mother smiled.

"Who's getting married?" Sally looked at me and smirked.

"I-I'm getting married..." I said shyly.

"Who's getting married?" Both of them asked louder.

"I-I'm getting married!" My tone grew louder.

"Who's getting married!?" They yelled.

"I am! I'm getting married." I yelled becoming very excited.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I cheered!

Meanwhile William stood by the door with a tray of breakfast in his hand, but stopped and smiled at my excitement. I didn't notice though how happy he truly looked.

Ronald P.O.V

I stood in front of the mirror doing up my tie and putting the flower in my lapel. My fingers were fumbling as I did so and every so often I felt my pocket for the rings, just to make sure. All the guys had given me the talk. Now they exited to give me my last piece of alone time.

My fingers continued to fumble and I become frustrated with the flower not going in properly. Then in an instant I feel warm soft hands guiding my fingers and adjusting the flower just the way I wanted. I wasn't scared. I felt calm and at peace.

"Mum? Dad?" I asked as I looked at the two people sat in front of me.

"My a boy. Why are a you so a nervous?" My mother said.

She looked like me.. Strawberry blonde hair while mine was lighter, but still blonde. And pale blue eye's that shone like the mid day sky. My father more sandy haired and soft faced, though could look stern.

"What if I make a fool of myself. Forget the vows, drop the rings. I've messed up so many things in my time. I can't mess up today! I can't do that to us! I can't do that to her" I sighed, flopping onto a chair.

My mother straightened my tie and rubbed my cheek.

"Ronald. My a sweet a boy. Do not fret. You are marrying a beautiful, smart women who loves you no matter what. Breathe my dear, you never messed up that badly, you won't now. I will always be proud of a you a Ronald, my little boy."

"Even proud of the fact that suicide brought me here?" I countered.

My father out his hand on my shoulder and knelt in front of me.

"That's a complicated thing. No matter what someone says it's not the cowards way out. Rather the fact that sometimes things push people into corners and they search for some kind of control. I wish it hadn't ended up that way for you. Had I been around I would have helped you. You're my son and a parent should love their children unconditionally." He said.

"I wanted you both here for this." I said. I was almost in tears.

"Things worked out differently for us. But that doesn't mean we aren't here with you in some way." My father continued.

I looked up at him. And I felt tremendous guilt.

I wasn't around when he died. I'd already left home. We didn't talk after Mum died... Things weren't the same. We'd row, say things we didn't mean. Mum said I got a sharp tongue from my father. She wasn't wrong.

"Dad... I-I'm sorry I wasn't there-""It's okay son. I wouldn't have wanted you to sit and watch your old man die." He said putting his arms around me.

I hugged him back. Then my mother put her arms around us both.

"I want a you to be a peace when you get married today. I am okay Ronald and so is your Father." Mother said.

I wiped back tears and nodded.

"Have you remembered everything?" My mother asked me.

I nodded, checking my pocket once again.

"I love you my little boy." They said and slowly vanished from my sight.

I pulled the rings out of my pocket and looked at them spaced out. One ring for her. One ring for me. Hand written vows in my breast pocket. I put the two rings together. Bands of metal that would show our infinite commitment to one another.

The door opened, but I didn't notice.

Eric and Leon walked in and stopped.

"Ronald! What's wrong lad your crying!?" Eric asked hurriedly as they went over to me.

I waved them off and wiped my eye's with the back of my hand.

"I-I'm fine. Just thought about my parents is all." I sniffed.

"Wow... I thought you had cold feet or a something!" Leon smiled patting my shoulder.

I looked up."Never!"

"Yo Othello's at the church, he said everything's set up so we had best get a move on." Mark said.

Elanora P.O.V

Mother finished off my hair, typing it into two plaits that wrapped around my long hair and made a tiny ponytail at the back. While she put parts of my fringe back and put on my wedding glasses. They were blue with little jewels in the frame and were thinner than my normal pair.

She opened the medium sized velvet box and took out the tiara with the veil. Before putting over my head and adjusting it over my hair. She pulled the mirror over while everyone looked at me, dressed in their bridesmaids dresses and for Alan and William their suits.

Mum took the cloth off the mirror for me to look in and I stood there shocked.

I looked exactly how I wanted to look today.

Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue.

Blue was all over the dress. The tiara was new and so was the necklace. And I had my mothers brooch at the centre of my dress top.

"You look so beautiful." Mum said.

I was still in shock and I needed to take everything in.

"Lets give the bride some quiet time before the wedding." William said as everyone excited the room.

The door quietly closed and I sat down on the dressing table chair.

Pushing back a stray piece of hair. I felt so nervous and excited at the same time. I began to fuss with that one particular piece of hair nervously.

"Stop fussing lass." A familiar voice said.

I looked into the mirror slowly and saw Darina.

"D-Darina..." I breathed shakily.

She stood looking at me. Dark navy hair long and loose and in a light blue dress.

"Calm down it's the real me." She said.

I felt at ease and turned round.

"Stop looking like that Ellie." She laughed and playfully punched my arm.

"Looking like what?" I smiled nervously.

"Like your on the execution block lass. Ya getting married, not shot." She chuckled.

"Oh, haha." I laughed slightly.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Why are ya so nervous for?" She asked.

I fiddled with my hands shakily as I fumbled for an answer.

"What if I trip? What if someone objects? What if I-"

She put her fingers to my lips and stopped me.

"Shhhh everything is going to be fine lass." She said.

I nodded.

"You are going to have such a wonderful life with him. I knew you would get together one day. You aren't getting cold feet are you?" She asked.

"No! I just- it feels too soon. Though if he'd proposed ten years later it would have still felt too soon. This just gives it.. something. A ... A taste of finality. I don't want him to regret being with me." I confided.

"You are so cute. Why would he regret it. He wants this more than anyone. And that's saying something! She hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Look after each other..." She said.

She slowly faded away from my vision.

I looked over at a picture of us on the dressing table that I had taken with me.

I slowly felt tears run down my cheeks but quickly wiped them away.

"You'd scold me for crying over you after all these years. You were too much of a happy person for it." I wiped away my tears quickly and stood up looking at myself in the mirror one last time. I straightened out my skirt and then lifted it to begin walking out of the room.

I opened the door and walked towards the edge of the stairs. Looking down I saw William putting the flower in his lapel. He looked up at me and stepped sideways so that I could walk down the stairs.

Everyone turned and looked at me as I slowly ascended the stairs.

"Awwww" Was a continuous sound that was heard.

Mother handed me my bouquet. It was a mixture of Blue delphiniums, white roses and hydrangeas.

William looked at his watch and frowned slightly.

"The carriage should be here in two minutes other wise we shall be late." William sighed.

I smiled slightly and looked out of the window, the snow lightly dusting the white scenery as it once again began it's process of decent.

"Yes... That's Ronald's job though hopefully not today." I chuckled.

Ronald P.O.V

I adjusted my cuff links, when suddenly I sneezed. I rubbed my nose slightly and sighed.

"Okay Ronald?" Grell asked, picking up the bridesmaid dress's skirt on his person. Red hair braided and the wedding flowers neatly placed in, Grell had actually put aside the love of red for this occasion.

"Yeah, someone's talking about me is all." I answered.

"Feeling nervous about tonight?" Grell asked cheekily.

I looked up in surprise and turned my body all the way round to face Grell.

"What do you mean!?" I asked in slight worry.

"Well, it's your wedding night Ronald. So your taking this maiden ship on her first voyage." Grell wiggled her red eyebrows.

" Grell -" I started.

"Then you pick her up like her Handsome prince charming and carry her over to the bed-""Grell Please..."

"Slam that maiden onto the bed and then Bam!" Grell laughed thrusting her hips.

"...""Bam! Bam! Bam! Right on the bed- Probably take her clothes off first!" Grell countered.

My eyebrow twitched in embarrassment.

"Grell, why are you bringing this up, not to be crude... Well it is, but I've had more casual sex than you've had hot dinners." I sighed

She grinned and began to nudge me with her shoulder.

"Yes, but you aren't a f### boy anymore Ronald. I'm just saying in case you get a little rusty." Grell smirked devilishly.

I looked up in alarm.

"Hey! Who said anything about me being rusty! I'll be so good she'll call me the sex god!" I said, kicking my leg up on a chair.

We both laughed our asses off.

Grell put her hands on my shoulders and patted my suit jacket looking into my eye's and smiling softly.

"You're so different from the Reaper I met that day." She sighed.

"Yes Grell." I said patting her hands as I looked at the time.

"Right! We need to go!" I yelled to the guys.

We all clambered into the carriage and eventually arrived at the church, and when I got there it was beautiful, the guests had started t arrive and fill the pews and the whole church was decorated in Blue, white and orange flowers, the Isle was light by small candles surrounded by white bundles of branches with frosted limbs and over head the chandeliers hung with crystal snow flakes and flowers. Crisp autumn leaves with white winter leaf petals hung in bundles along the pews. I stood at the front of the Alter as the mid-morning sun shone in through the mostly yellow and green stain glass windows of the church. The whole place looked like a some how warm winter wonderland.

I felt for the rings in agitation and found they were there and let out a small sigh. The guests continued to gather, and I fund myself tensing slightly. I was really taking the leap!

I couldn't back out, but I didn't want to back out to begin with. Funnily enough I find it okay that my Bachelor days are over. I'm ready to move on. And with Miriam not being at dispatch anymore, I am not conflicted, not that I was anymore anyway.

"Ronald, Breathe!" Eric hissed, jabbing me roughly in the side.

I took in a sharp breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Come on Ron, chin up! You aren't getting cold feet are you?" He asked gingerly.

I shook my head and grinned at him. I was actually getting excited looking at my watch she would be here soon. So I got to see her in her dress and actually marry her. I left this morning so it wouldn't be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Though I needed to make sure she was safe first.

Elanora P.O.V

I sat near the window waiting for the carriage to pull up, I was starting to get anxious that I was going to be late to my own wedding. HOW COULD I BE LATE!? I PRIDE MYSELFON BEING ON TIME AND RONALD WHO IS TARDY AS HELL WILL BE THERE BEFORE ME!

I felt the movement of the chair across from me as Alan came to sit across from me. He poked his flower slightly to keep it in placed on his suit jacket. No one was to wear black to this wedding, it was dark grey if it was a suit.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he made himself comfortable.

"A-Agitated, excited, scared, nervous, happy, everything!" I blurted out.

He chuckled and lent his head on his hand.

"There's nothing to be scared about, you both love each other or you wouldn't be here right now. He loves you, and nothing he see's will make him love you less." Alan assured.

I nodded and sighed slightly.

"Elanora, you have a right to be happy. You thought for so long you didn't deserve it and he felt he didn't but you both do. You've found true love, which is very rare to find in our often bleak world." He sighed.

He'd found his from the get go. The moment Eric was assigned to be his mentor I think they both knew. William is like my brother, that's how deep our bond goes. It comes with mutual respect and understanding of space, bounds and discretion. While Eric and Alan went much deeper than that.

"Yes, which is what you have with Eric." I nodded and smiled.

He laughed slightly and nodded back.

A sudden flurry of snow washed over the front of the house as the carriages arrived.

I was rushed to my feet and practically shoved to the door by Mother and Sally. The other bridesmaids were chuckling as they made their way out.

William stepped to my side slightly and held out his arm for me to take hold of as we stepped out. He patted my arm in his as he helped me into the carriage. I was lucky I was able to find a skirt that was flowy and loose, a lot of wedding dresses are skirt heavy, but I was lucky to find this.

He sat in the carriage next to me as mum went back to make sure everyone else was in their carriages.

"Before we get to the church and I haven't the time to say. I would like you to know that I am honestly extremely proud of the women you have become and am honoured to have had a hand in some small way of seeing you grow Elanora." He smiled...

.Death!

"S-Sempai I-I-I-I-""William, for today Elanora." He reassured me. And suddenly I was in a hug.

I was an inch away from loosing it. THIS HAD NEVER EVER EVER HAPPENED BEFORE.

I sniffed... Oh dear...

"No tears, now be happy your getting married." He chimed, pulling away.

I quickly wiped away tears as mother got into the carriage with a smile and the horses began to pull away from the houses and towards the church.

My heart was beating quickly as we drove for what felt like hours in the now heavy snow, but instead was only twenty minutes. I felt slightly nervous being sat in a carriage after a previous incident a year ago on reaps with Ron...

But I didn't want to be sad today. It was our wedding day!

We pulled a corner sharply and I had to steady myself on the seat as we made the sharp manoeuvre, before slowing down steadily and coming to a halt... We must have made it to the church.

I looked out the window to see the tall spires and stained glass windows of the church, tower over me like a great castle. I gulp slightly.

I can't wait to see what the place looks like inside with the decorations... I cant wait to see Ronald...

The path to the church has been cleared of snow so I won't have to worry about getting my dress wet or stained. We move quickly the heavy snow starting to coat us like the sugar on a Victoria sponge cake. The best men came out, all dressed in their sharp dark grey suits and top hats... I was surprised Ronald wanted top hats, actually. William and Alan put theirs on hastily and coupled up to walk in before me and William. Rachel went with Mark, some of my students like Henry went with the girls or they went with Darina's brother like my mother was, Sally went with Leon and Eric went at the front. Grell tried to go with William,

I linked arms with William again and my mother gave me a thumbs up in front of me. The doors opened up and the line of people began to go in as the music started to play. One by one the couples entered hand in hand as the guests turned around eagerly from their seats in the pews and gazed, slightly in awe of the dresses and couples themselves.

I neared the door and felt adrenaline, I knew if I didn't control myself I would be sprinting to Ronald in this dress.

"You are going to be fine." William said as we neared the door, by this point everyone was stood up and I could see Ronald.

Eric and Leon were stood either side of him and as he saw me his eye's went wide and his leg buckled slightly, lucky Eric shoved him back up, at first I thought he was getting cold feet, but as I stepped foot into the church he burst out into a wide smile of joy.

The music began to reach its peak and William stepped forward leading me with him. We walked slowly, I felt everyone looking at me, but for some reason I was actually happy about it. I had my arm linked in Williams and held my bouquet with both hands. They hid my slight shaking and I heard a chorus of "Awwww's" .

At last I made my way to the alter where the priest stood and William let go of my arm, shooting Ronald a quick glance as he went over to the front pew and stood next to my mother and Rachel.

On the alter stood a row of three pure white flowers. Life's crystal bloom. When you got closer you could tell the closed flower buds were made of pure crystal each church had at least one... This church had three. That's why we had to fight so hard to get our wedding this exact day at this exact time.

Ronald lifted the veil from my face and stuck his head in giving me a chaste kiss before placing the veil back over my hair, before taking my hands in his.

"Ya look lovely." He whispered.

"You look very handsome yourself." I whispered back.

"I know... I mean you- Crap." He stuttered.

I giggled at him, which he pouted at me.

The priest coughed to get out attention and I jumped slightly.

We both joined hands and looked at the priest.

He coughed then spoke aloud.

"Please be seated!" He said.

Everyone took their seats and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony and bond their souls in an eternal union. If any one can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace." The priest proclaimed.

Both me and Ronald tensed and slowly looked towards the guests and the door. I was mortified, Janice or Miriam was going to come bursting in through that door and scream that they objected.

We waited in dread for two minutes before breathing a sigh of relief and turning back to the priest.

"The process you are about to enter is the most intimate thing aside from vows that shall be witnessed by those present today, if you are still willing to accept this then please take each others hand and do not let go, until you have completely seen what you wish to see. Once you have joined hands place your hands on this book and repeat after me." The priest said seriously.

I took Ronalds hand carefully and he looked at me, smiling slightly, but at the same time... he was nervous. I mean so was I! We were really doing this! Taking the step! It seemed so unreal.

"Quod arcanum revelatum sit , quod amiserint, quod recepit. In memoriam in fenestras , et lux perpetua luceat eis, illuminet in luce ostendens ." The priest said.

We both listened carefully and repeated the words that were spoken.

When looking into Ronald's eye's they clouded and my vision started to become a fuzz of yellow and bright green before darkness.

I opened my eye's, which I didn't even realize were closed and looked around. I was in a dark room. On the far left. There was a long sofa and on the wall in front was a black rectangle... a screen?

I looked over to the right side of the room and saw Ronald rubbing his eye's. He wasn't wearing his wedding suit anymore. He had on normal clothes... his favourite jacket with the hood and orange lining, a black shirt and black fitted trousers and brown shoes.

He looked up at me and pointed slightly. I looked down at my self. I was not in my wedding dress anymore. I was in a light blue blouse with white lace and white trousers with blue lace up shoes... My favourite outfit...

We were both wearing the things we felt most comfortable with.

I walked with Ronald to the middle of the room and we looked around.

There was no exit. It was apparent that we were supposed to sit down. A light appeared from the ceiling for an instant and illuminated the chair before fizzling away.

"Well this is what we're here for." Ronald said.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

"What now?" I asked.

A piece of card fell into my lap.

Both me and Ronald took it with one hand and looked at it.

This comes in parts infancy and childhood, teen years and adult, death and start of your After, Together. Who would you like to go first?

"Oh... Well..." I started... Was I ready for transparency...

Yes.

"I'll go first. So you get more comfortable." Ronald said stretching out.

"Oh only if you're." I replied.

He nodded and sat back. The screen grew and began to count down, like the start of a cinematic record... But this was what it was... A cinematic record after all.

A few brief moments after the darkness the room was illuminated and the image of two people standing over the view appeared.

One had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eye's. Another had sandy hair and more rugged features. I could only assume they were Ronald's parents.

They peered into what appeared to be his crib while another face peered in from the side. It was young and sweet. Growing out of infant features, but not yet above a toddler. She had mousey brown hair in pigtails and brown eye's... Ronald had a sister.

"If you're wondering who that is it's Marie. My older sister." Ronald sighed sitting back in the chair slightly.

I nodded and didn't say anything, we never really talked about our childhoods... So it wasn't a total shock to me.

I saw his mother and father constantly talk to him and pick him up. I saw him get christened and watched as he began to walk. From glimpses in the mirror Ronald was an extremely adorable baby.

"You were so cute!" I laughed lightly.

He smiled. "Pffft I'm still cute!"

I jokingly punched his arm and he laughed as we continued to watch.

He would run around outside and play with his sister and he would try and explore everything. Curiosity got him a few stings and scrapes, but his mother was always there to kiss it better. And his Father telling him he was being a brave boy by not crying.

"I used to want to be him." Ronald commented. His tone wasn't spiteful, but it wasn't happy either. It was just sad.

"He was your idol in a way then?" I asked carefully.

Ronald nodded, crossing a leg over his knee as he looked on.

One very significant point was Ronald's aunt visiting with a paint set... Ronald looked and played about with it in such a strange way for a curious boy. He was gentle with it... His mother noticed and on a Christmas morning gave him a little box with his own. After that all I could see was painting. And from an early age he was incredible.

"How did you just manage to do that?" I asked astounded.

"Eh... Just sorta came to me. It felt right. The idea of capturing stuff seemed better than being a labourer." He mused.

He smiled watching as he created all these wonderful pieces.

He ran up to his mother almost everyday with a new piece of artwork.

"Mama, Mama! What do you think?" He ran towards her as she sat sewing in a chair.

She looked at him and smiled picking up the paper.

"Wow! Can Mama keep this?" She chirped.

Ronald nodded excitedly, and his mother kissed his nose.

I sat and watched in awe, how could Ronald have been led down this path when he was such a brilliant painter! Did no one really have enough sense to pick him up, see his work, give him a scholarship to an art school!

"Blimey, looking back it's definitely not as good as the stuff I came up with later that's for sure." He commented.

"Still incredible for a boy your age." I reminded him.

His mum always encouraged him. I watched as she sat down and played the piano with him.

"So you were taught properly." I mused looking.

Ronald sat rigid. I could feel his position changed, his hands were between his legs and his head lent down as he sat up.

"God I didn't want to see this again." He said lowly...

I turned and looked at him slowly.

"Ronald?" I asked carefully.

He turned away with one hand on his head, covering his eye's.

The images of Ronald showed him as must have been about nine or ten walking back in the dark with his mother. He held her hand as they walked, it looked fairly late at night and in his other hand he had a bound sketchpad that looked heavy for him to carry...

I knew what this was... His mother was about to die. What he never told me was that he was there for it.

We both watched, Ronald flinching at it starting, how a man stopped them and wouldn't let them pass, shoved him to the floor and he bumped his head. Then watching blurred vision from what I could tell, it was brutal he stabbed her. And we both heard the screams.

It was so violent, from the blur I could see Ronald mother squirming frantically, she called out desperately, but who ever killed her was stronger. She kept screaming until the last moment, her screams were not for help, but for her murderer to leave her son alone. Her final act of love to her son.

The screaming stopped and the struggling figure fell limp and lifeless. The man got up, dusted himself off and made his way towards Ronald.

Laughing coldly he stepped forwards, pocket knife thick with a red colour dripping onto the floor. Ronald tried to move. I could hear him grunt and struggle, but his body was numb, vision now also blurred with tears.

As the man raised the knife, a man clothed in black walked past, then ran back doing a double take, before blowing a whistle... A bobby or police officer. The man dropped the knife then fled.

The worst thing was, as Ron's vision faded to black, the knife looked eerily familiar... Like Ronald's pocket knife... It couldn't be the same. His was made of death scythe metal... But it looked almost exactly the same...

Ronald was shaking on the sofa, on the verge of tears, at having to relive such and awful memory.

I just grabbed hold of him on instinct and pulled him into me so his head was facing away from the screen.

He leant in, obviously a tad thankful for it.

Then when Ronald opened his eyes again the screen showed his father asking him what happened, Ronald sat up a bit more, wiping his eyes and mumbling that he was okay... He lied, he knew I could tell. But he was lying to himself... not to me.

At that moment the screen turned black... He was only ten, but after that Ronald stopped being a child. His child hood was stolen.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry." I said softly.

"I didn't want you to know. I don't like to appear damaged." He said quietly.

I didn't say anything to that. Now was not the right time for a reply... But I repeated what he had said to me at our engagement.

"We are here now because we all are a little broken. It doesn't mean we can't be fixed." I stated.

He looked at me for a moment and nodded.

I wasn't prepared to continue until he was ready to... So I sat with him a little longer and we talked about it.

"I hated that feeling I couldn't do anything. I was so weak I got one bump to the head and that was it. And I was so helpless!" He sobbed.

I held onto him tightly.

Rubbing small circles on his back.

"That's why I couldn't stand it when you got hurt and it was because of me and I saw it happen all over again." He continued.

I just nodded.

"It wasn't your fault there was nothing you could do, you tried." I said slowly.

"It wasn't enough! It never is enough!" He shouted.

Normally I would have flinched, but outbursts such as this did not surprise me, nor did they scare me. Ronald's temper always flared mostly for the right reasons.

"Is that why your pocket scythe looks like... that knife... the one the man used?" I asked slowly.

I was used to talking delicately.

Ronald wiped his eye's and breathed deeply, his teeth clenched together as his shaky breaths began to even out.

"When I realised what reapers got to do, I realised that if he wasn't dead already I would have a chance to kill him myself... not actually, but make sure I reaped him, and I would stick that knife in him... So in some way he would know how it felt." He asserted.

I nodded.

"Sorry if that scares you at all..." He said quickly.

"No it doesn't scare me. I know somewhat about wanting payback on those that wronged us in life." I continued.

Ronald sat up straight, ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"No I mean if it sounded cut-throat, but I'm saying this now, if it was a choice for whatever reason. Death forbid to save you or reap him I would abandon the plan without second thought." He declared.

Putting one arm around me while hold the side of my face with the other. Tilting my head up at him and looking straight into my eyes.

"I mean that I would save you every time." He said.

I just looked surprised... but then why was I... I would drop reaping anyone if Ronald was in harms way...

He stole a kiss... He always did that to lighten to mood, before pulling back.

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before the card changed, asking what next.

I put my hand out and the timer once again began to count down.

Ronald P.O.V

The first thing I saw was tiny little hands on a woman's shoulder reaching out for a man stood behind. The woman turned around and handed Elanora to her father. She giggled as she bounced around in the air.

Before being handed back to her mother.

"You were a very cute baby." I smiled.

"Sure..." I said sarcastically.

As Lydia turned around carrying Elanora. I saw her dad climb out of the window.

"So that's what he had to do to spend time with you." I said.

"Yeah, the only reason it stopped is cause he got caught out and they figured out he was my father." Elanora sighed.

The next image showed Elanora wailing and crying with her arms outstretched towards her father, who was being pulled away in chains.

He mother turned away, Elanora squirmed crying out. Before saying that one word... Her first word...

"Dada!"

Her first words were her crying out for her Father to come back. And that slightly broke my heart, cause I knew she would never see him again.

The door closed and Elanora's mother put her back down, before being hit by someone. Again she cried out but couldn't do anything.

"I believe that was another maid..." Elanora sighed.

I could tell this was going to be a rough road.

The next thing I saw was Elanora totting around somewhere new, this place looked more modern for the time... And like the place where I fist met Elanora... Because it was that place... The town house in London.

"I think this was the best two years of my life." She said quietly.

I watched as she pulled on the trousers of a man dressed like a butler, he quickly finished setting the table before bowing, picking up Elanora and walking out, she giggled as he sang a little song and took her back down to the servants kitchen where she watched another maid cook and let her roll out a little bit of dough with the rolling pin, always smiling at her and giving her a little bit of bread. Which she chewed on happily before running between the legs of a younger maid and hid behind her mothers legs. The one thing, they all smiled at her, all looked after her and all seemed to love her...

I couldn't understand how it went from this to the violence she received and the loneliness she felt.

"The butler was Michael, the baker was Mary and the other maid was Alice." She smiled sadly.

"Oh ok." I said.

Watching the different images unfold. Elanora saw everything, knew how to sneak around the house, but knew not to get into trouble.

Michael eventually noticed she was having sight problems so when out one day came back with a pair of round spectacles for her. She could see clearly.

Then Alice had a baby... which was Michaels, Elanora helped look after the little boy.

She would prop him up, help feed him... No wonder she liked kids... She was very patient. And she enjoyed there was someone younger than her.

When he was big enough tot around he would always go and find her.

After Mama and Dada the third and most frequent word he said was "Ellie"

All day long if she went out with her mother for something he would sit at the window and wait for her, and when she came in his face would light up and he would run to her.

"Ellie! Ellie! Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!" He's cry happily until she picked him up, then he'd laugh. She was only young herself and you could tell picking him up was starting to become a struggle for her, but se would always smile and play with him.

"Tommy! She'd laugh happily. She looked so happy.

She acted like he was her little brother. Always picking him up when he fell over and making sure he was dressed.

Tommy or Thomas as his actual name stated, was always so confused when Elanora went out with her mother or another maid.

They would sit her in front of a mirror, knowing full well there would be a string of abuse for anyone who went out with her, since she was of a different ethnic decent. They wondered for ages what to do, until they eventually, though with some regret and hesitation powdered her face with pure white powder, making her look pale, before dressing her up properly and it seemed to work, though when it rained they would have to dash inside quickly. Elanora knew why, it made her sad, but she was happy that everyone at home didn't care about it.

Thomas would get confused and asked why Ellie had flour on her face, they would all laugh...

Her happiness soon faded.

After a massive incident between Alice and the guy that I recognised as beating Elanora when she grew older, both Michael and Alice left taking their son Thomas with them. Elanora was around 10 at this time I believe. It broke her heart Michael packing his bags furiously, picking up Thomas and taking a carriage with what little money they had. Elanora ran out, they had forgotten Thomas' favourite toy and he was crying out for it, she managed to give it to him as his mother lifted him into the carriage.

"Don't go!" Elanora cried.

They looked at her sadly, said they loved her and got into the carriage, Alice beginning to break into tears as Lydia went and got her heart broken daughter.

Mary always kept her busy in the kitchen out of sight of their employer after that, looking worried for her and often talking with her mother about getting enough money and leaving, Elanora caught them talking about how Michael had set up somewhere and maybe they could join... Elanora grew excited, it sounded like an adventure, she wanted the dream.

Then Mary died suddenly, the dream faded like her happiness... then it was just Elanora and her mother. No one else applied to fill the positions... Elanora's mum commented that people were scared to work there after what happened to Alice... Elanora had a thought in her mind of what happened.

It went from Elanora being taught to read, write and learn languages from Michael to her having to constantly clean to help her mother.

A few funny incidents came up, like her mother giving her a little chat about parts of the body.

"Elanora..."

"Mother, I don't want to talk about it, I don't care nothings going to happen, this is embarrassing." She said quickly, stacking the plates up quickly.

"God that was embarrassing." Elanora sighed putting her head in her hands, not because she was cringing, but because she felt the pain of watching everyone leave.

And when she wasn't cleaning she was alone... with him.

And like her dreams and Happiness, her innocence also was stolen and faded away.

My blood boiled, he spoke rudely to her when Lydia wasn't there, slapping her in places he knew Lydia wouldn't find, like her upper legs or awkward places he thought Lydia would mistake for her being clumsy, he even broke her glasses every so often. They couldn't buy a new pair so they just had to fix them as best as they could.

"Please tell me you told your mother, when this started." I almost pleaded... I knew what the answer was, but I was praying Lydia had some idea.

"He warned me not to... Or he would throw mother out on the streets or kill us..." She said quietly.

I wanted to yell, cry out do something... Then another thought went into my mind and I was very scared.

The screen turned black as she limped into her and her mothers room with a bruised and slightly cut arm...

"W-why did Alice and Michael leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"He raped her... Alice didn't want to say anything, but Michael was a good man, knew better. I don't know what happened to them or their son. I'm too scared to look, lest I see the worst." She replied.

My blood froze.

"Elanora did... Did- Did he ever- Ever do-" I was struggling to get the words out.

"N-No... I was scared he might once when he was very drunk, but I was lucky and managed to get out of it by announcing guests were arriving, he was too drunk to tell they weren't and sent me off.." She affirmed.

My blood chilled, I was not sure if I wanted to continue watching, it was horrible... To think he could have- Would have done that do her!

The card changed again...

Teen, Adult and Death.

I sighed, Elanora wrapping her arms around my torso tightly, she knew this was becoming difficult for me. I felt myself loosing some sense of reality.

I put my hand out and once again the timer counted down.

Elanora P.O.V

The first thing I saw was Ronald storm out of his house, his sister at the window crying, he had a bag packed hailed a carriage and got in.

"I left. I couldn't deal with ma fathers talk of me being a let down to ma Mum. So I left, he was starting to get unwell and my sister looked after him, but I couldn't deal with being looked at like my mums death was all my fault. So I packed a bag, so a painting and left." Ronald said.

The next thing I see is him getting into London, getting a small dingy apartment and painting at first some of them sold well, before they slowed down and Ronald began to get disheartened.

However one day a man of wealth saw and liked one of his paintings, the next thing he knew he was invited to a party, with all these people asking him for one... He was thrilled and then he met her...

Miriam Appleton, his fists clenched tightly.

His undoing.

She strode over to him with swagger and confidence, introducing herself flirtatiously. He of course fell for her almost immediately. And what he thought was a serious relationship was her idea of fun with a person of lower status to herself. Eventually Ronald proposed to her after painting her an incredible picture. She said yes, though looking at it we could both tell she wasn't thrilled and began to bore of Ronald.

She played him like a finely tuned Violin...

He often wrote home to his sister, about how great London had been and about looking forward to the wedding.

His rent was a lot and sometimes he actually didn't eat and what he did have he would spend on presents for her..

She would smile and thank him, but she knew she wasn't interested.

Then one say he went into her room and saw her with another man. He dropped the flowers he was holding for her and ran off.

The next thing he knew people stopped asking for paintings, due to the invention of the camera and his break up with Mirum... which she said was his fault, calling him the unfaithful party.

"I don't have the rent..." He said to his landlord.

"Well you had better mate, or I'm kicking you out tomorrow and breakin' ya legs till I get my money." The landlord replied gruffly.

And just like that Ronald's success turned to misery. He ran out of options fast, he tried getting jobs, but they didn't work out often enough. Either being too low paid or seasonal.

Eventually we came to the end, Ronald sat with a gun at his window, crying in despair. He had just received a letter from his sister asking when the wedding was. No one would talk to him, he had no money and had been beaten two nights previously in the street. He held the gun shakily before raising it. He talked with himself saying everything that was good in his life, before crying out all the bad that crushed the good. He put his finger to the trigger...

The screen went black...

"That awful cow!" I said, spitting the word cow.

"That's just how it went." He sighed.

Left hand slightly shaking... The hand he had used to take his own life...

"She played me... very badly." He concluded.

"Yes she has... what matters is if you let her again." I said quietly.

Ronald looked at me, bright eye's darting quickly.

He knew what I meant. After all that she still seemed to work her way into his head a second time and almost ruin this wedding.

"No. I won't let her again. I promise you that." He said.

"You know she's the Reaper from death don't you." I said non-chalontley.

Ronald wiped his hands on his trouser leg.

"Yes.." He said.

Turning to me and rubbing his head.

"We knew everyone in out year for the academy regardless of Division, even the forensics division. She was not in there at all." He affirmed.

"Yes... I know..." I said quietly...

I trusted Ronald now... More than ever, her however...

The card flashed for me and I extended my hand.

Ronald P.O.V

The first thing I saw was Lydia drink poison... Elanora rushed in to stop her, but it was too late.

Elanora sat there and cried, Lydia insisted and drilled into her head it was some medicine she found, when Elanora went to check the bottle was completely empty of substance...

In the space of minutes Lydia began to pale, talking about how she loved her daughter and aside from marrying her father was the greatest gift life had ever given her.

Elanora sat there and cried... Lydia's eye's faded.

Like Elanora's happiness, dreams and innocence, too her mothers life faded away. She had been sick for weeks, Elanora struggled to cope with all the chores and beatings, then looking after her mother with bruised fingers and chipped bone of one of her legs...

Lydia's eye's glazed over, her breath stilled and Elanora wailed in her despair, as she was left... utterly alone...

Her mother was buried in a paupers grave, she was allowed to see it for a short time, wheeled off in a wooden box and pennies on her mothers closed eyes... Buried quickly with only a cross to signify her place of rest.

And so from then on all it was for Elanora was beatings, abuse at one point starvation, being locked in a cupboard for days while this man went away, until she managed to get out, she grew shaky and weak.

The particular instance I dreaded seeing...

Him pushing her against a wall, drunk and inches away from her, she couldn't move, she was in too much pain. She screamed, no one was going to hear her.. he tried...

I wanted to do something, I knew I could not.

He roughly pulled at her dress and- I couldn't watch.. It was too much...

She was crying not in the memory, but sat next to me.

Like she did with me I pulled her close and put her face to my chest, so she would not have to watch.

I held her tightly... The only way I could protect her from that monster...

When he went away and she picked herself up, dragged herself to her room and began to fix the loose and ripped clothing and looked at her bruise marks, still shaking at what had happened, which was bad enough, how quickly he had turned nasty and how rough and horrible what had happened had been and could have been still.

The next thing I saw was another beating, then my ghost appearing and our true end...

The screen faded to black...

It was over... We knew each others pasts before our deaths.

It was half the battle.

"Never again." I promised her.

I wouldn't let it or anything like that happen again.

I would make it my mission to bring back her happiness, her dreams, her innocence and make them my own.

A vow...

I looked down and three red strings bound our hands together, though we could move them around at any distance.

My vow's to her were beginning to become bound to our souls.

Elanora P.O.V

Ronald vowed to me to bring back my happiness, my innocence, my dreams... I could feel the words emanate from his soul...

What he didn't know was made me the happiest woman in the world, was my innocence, and became part of my dream, he was my dream.

He was my everything...

Fight until you loose everything... What we've always been taught...

I'll fight to my last breath, until the day I loose him.

Then I will fight till I get him back...

And If I cannot get him back...

My heart will stop, my breath will chill and breathe it's last breath...

And...

I will lay still and lifeless by his side, as he lays still and lifeless by mine...


	9. The Vows we take: Part 3

Ronald P.O.V "The vows are starting to form on us." Elanora observed touching her hand to mine.  
I saw the red strings trying themselves to our fingers. Connecting us.

"It makes sense. We really know each other now. At least our actual selves. If you catch my meaning." I replied.  
She nodded."I assume the rest is in some way formality. Picking out the parts of each other we missed along the way. Points of view of things we've done together." Elanora mused.

I sat back against the chair, my arm still around her back I brought her with me. She lost balance and fell lightly against my chest, but she didn't move. Instead she put her head in more. Snuggling into the crook of my neck and turning her head to the side to look up at me.

I think we were being given a break. We were halfway through. If I could sleep with her snuggled into me at that moment I would. The experience had left me mentally drained. All I wanted to do was marry Elanora and then sleep. Which luckily would be able to do as it would take a while for everyone to get to the reception venue and the carriage was assigned to do a tour of London in the snow before... So we would be sleeping on most of it.

"No going back." I said softly in her ear.

She gazed up at me tiredly.  
"Why would I want to go back? When you are the thing I most look forward to." She replied.

The card dropped onto the table again reading.  
Grim Reaper, Before.

I picked up the card, reading the words.  
"Maybe it's our lives as Grim Reapers before we got together?" Elanora suggested.

I nodded. It had to be. This was going to be rough. Though it would definitely be shorter.  
"Ready?" I asked her.  
She nodded, taking my hand.  
"I'm doing this because I want to be with you. So I'm ready for anything."

I smiled at her.  
I don't think I had felt so wanted for so long.

"No. No going back. Because I promise to go forward with you." I soothed, stroking the hair away from her face and gently leaning down to steal a kiss.

She giggled. "You suave bastard."

I smirked.  
"I try!" grinning devilishly at her.

I turned forward and stretched my hand out.  
"Alright lets do this." I breathed.

The screen started again...

Elanora P.O.V

I saw Ronald's vision swim and began to clear. He kept blinking in the hard white light that was shining down on his face. He kept seeing different visions of his life. Hearing a voice telling him where it had all gone wrong, but that it could be put right. How he could be forgiven. The voice was ageless and placeless. You could not pick a place in which this supposed omniscient person came from. Only knowing that he was there, guiding and showing saw a gate that was closed to him and knew he was not meant yet for heaven. But told the key was to live again and work hard to earn said key and he nodded and his eye's drooped and closed once more.

When he awoke again. The noise of thumping in his head mixed with the bright electric light that shone directly in his eye's. He put his hand up to shield his abused eye's from the light and sat up, rubbing his head.

He saw the doctor around him and a member of Dispatch with black hair. He could barely make out the face, until he was handed a pair of standard spectacles and saw William.

"Ah..." I said looking up at him. It's been years since we first awoke.

William extended his hand out to Ronald with his face unmoving and Ronald thankfully accepted that hand. Wobbling as he stood. He glanced and saw his eye's meet his reflection in a mirror and fell back in shock.

His once blue eye's were now phosphorescent hues of yellow and green, he was slightly paler than he was before and his strawberry blond hair suddenly became black at the back. No phase into colour it was just shockingly jet black. He looked down and he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Not what he had been wearing when he died. His hands were not paint stained and his face was not bruised.

He suddenly remembered the closed gate and held his head in his hands.  
He was in Limbo. He was a Grim Reaper.

William talked with him briefly, explaining the tasks a Grim Reaper had.  
He took it rather well. Some people mentally shut down. Ronald did not.

He was given a uniform and a room till he looked for his own accommodation and given his first set allowance of money.

Each month we are given a set amount of money. We can choose what we do with it. Spend it, save it, whatever. But you get given it every month without fail.

"You took that really well." I said to him.  
"Ehh could have taken it better. Why? How did you take it?" He asked.  
"When you see it you'll know its hard to explain." I replied.

He nodded wearily and we continued watching.

He went to his room and thought. He saw other Reapers walking through the halls chatting normally. He looked out and saw how they got on with their lives, in particular he saw a couple kissing.

And it struck a nerve. He quickly walked into his room and tripped as he did so. However he put his hands out and pushed off.  
He flew through the air, before panicking and stumbling as he landed. Though the landing was good.

He looked at his hands in disbelief. He felt stronger then before.  
He bent down to lift the bed and did it single handily. But only for a second. It seemed his strength didn't last that long.

He sat down on the bed and looked around it looked so clinical. Plain white and black. And he knew that was his life now.  
What kept repeating on his min was that couple. They looked so happy together. He didn't have that and it reminded him of her

"I decided not to be romantically attached to people. I said to myself it was okay If I was sexually attracted to someone, but in terms of that strong feeling I didn't want it. It caused me too much grief." Ronald commented.

"I get that, but if you felt that way why is it you came to like me romantically?" I asked in response.

"Give a minute to see then I'll show you." Ronald chimed and we turned back around and watched.

Over the next weeks he relearnt skills he had developed after he had passed on. Such as a better understanding of the worlds bigger picture and social acceptance.

Eventually it came time for him to begin the academy. He adjusted his tie straight and his black shoes were polished neatly.  
He sighed and left his room. On his desk table was a house circled in the paper. The house I knew to be his.

He went out and went to his designated room. As he walked in he felt a strange sensation and turned around. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He crossed paths with me.

We walked past each other, our shoulders brushing slightly.  
And our eye's met as we turned to look at each other. I kept moving. I was walking behind to get a chair for both of us. In the room it was pure white with the exception of the glass wall that had water running down it.

He stood still looking at me. I Looked at him through the glass and falling water. And we just stared into each others eye. Moving our heads in synch to look at each other. We were stuck in a trance.

And even though we were meeting for the 'first' time that we knew of. It felt like we had known each other forever... we actually had but that's neither here nor there.

We both stepped sideways and forwards to meet the other and bumped into each other.  
And I slightly fell into him. He grabbed me by the arms and held me up. We just gawked at each other. To him it felt unreal.  
We just stared into each others eye's. To him it felt hypnotic. Like the blue flecks in my eye's induced him in a trance like state and he was falling, sinking and drowning in the blue tint.

"I-I-I-I-" I started, I could barely speak.  
"I'm sorry for b-bumping into you." He laughed nervously.

I looked up at him and straightened up.  
"It's my fault really." I replied quietly.

He looked at me and he knew and he wanted to scream.

I looked at Ronald now. Who smiled and shook his head.  
"What?" I asked.  
"That's how dumb I was, as soon as you looked at me that was it. I tried to deny it, but I fell for you so fast it felt like being hit by a train. I tried to so hard to want you in different ways, but in the end there was the one way I wanted you most. I wanted to love you , hold you like lovers did, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to walk with your hand in mine. I wanted everything in that moment I met you I felt all the things I wanted in my old life." He turned around and held my hands up to his chest.

I could feel his heart beat.  
"I wanted to experience everything with you. I wanted to run with you, lay at night with you, I wanted to make love to you, marry you, walk the beaches with you, laugh, cry and sing with you. I wanted to hold your hand as you gave birth to our child. I wanted to dance with you every year. Raise a family with you. Grow old with you!" He announced, becoming more and more passionate as he listed everything off.

My eye's widened and began to go blurry with tears.  
"And now?" I asked.  
"And I want all those things now. And lastly if one of us is to die before the other, hopefully having grown old and ancient, retired and spent our days peacefully. I want to go first. So that I don't have to watch you die ever again. So that I can hold your hand as I slip away. Have you Kiss me goodbye and when it's your time. I will come back and be the one to walk with you through the gate to the other side." He said softly, kissing my hand.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. I had never felt so wanted. So loved in any way like this.  
"Ellie, I want you. I only want you."

Five ribbons formed and bound us.

"Mind, Body and Soul." I replied and leant in resting his forehead to mine.

We continued watching. My hand not letting go of his.  
"Ronald Knox." He put out a hand, which I took slowly.  
"Elanora Hawthorn." I replied shyly.

He smirked at me.  
"Nice to meet ya." He chirped.

And that's when the façade of confidence, suave and flirtation began.

From then on we would train hard. William who was our teacher showing us everything we needed to know. And Ronald became more agile, faster, stronger and more skilled. But with this came a price.

He met Darina through me. I introduced them.  
"Darina McFlannagan." She stuck out her hand confidently.  
He took it and shook it.

Me and Ron sat back in a guilty, harsh, painful silence. Seeing her was hard.  
"Ronald Knox." He replied cheerily.

Her hand gripped his tightly and he grimaced in pain.  
"MY LORD YOU HAVE A STRONG HAND SHAKE!" He screeched as she let go, shaking his pounding hand. The blood finally flowing back to it.

And from then on they seemed to get on aside from arguments.  
But Ronald had a problem. He was starting to have powerful visions of the future and if he did during class he would ask to go to the nurse or bathroom. I thought he had a weak bladder and at first William wouldn't let him go after the tenth time, but then it happened.

A few minutes after he said no I was stood next to Ronald. Who had began to sweat and go red, at first I thought he was going to piss himself. Then I noticed the soft grunts and ragged breathing. The terrified look in his eye's. And I raised my hand. William who was writing on the black board stopped and turned around.  
"Yes Miss Hawthorn?" Ronald's hearing began to phase in and out "Somethings wrong with Mr Knox I-" His hearing cut out and he tried and failed to take a sharp intake of air. He was suppressing the visions in the wrong way and they all sped at him at once. Overwhelming every sense he had. He choked for a few seconds, trying to get breaths of air, which he could not seem to catch and the sharp stabbing in his heart got more violent and he breathed less. Until he groaned in pain, his eye's rolled back and his vision blackened and ceased.

He felt someone catch him and lower him gently to the floor. His body limp and unmoving. He could barely hear and his mind was shutting off.  
"RONALD!" I heard someone yell.  
"Was that-"  
"Yep!" I responded to Ronald.

I yelled out as the other student in the room was told to go and get the nearest doctor on the floor. Ronald felt his tie begin loosened and his shirt top buttons being undone. In an attempt to help him breathe better.

Soon enough the doctor came in and he was taken to the infirmary.  
"We need to talk about your visions Ronald." William said from next to him as he woke up in the infirmary bed.  
"W-What visions?" He mocked ignorance to a fault, until William left.  
Then Me and Darina came in to sit with him. Asked what happened. He told us he had been feeling under the weather and ignored it and that it caught up with him. That he would be fine.

He soon moved into the house he had bought and started to relax. But he was troubled.  
"Ugh what's wrong with me!?" He yelled as he collapsed again from the visions.

"You came so close to shunting yourself, you know that." I said to Ronald.

He nodded, but it wasn't his fault. He was scared.  
Then one day there was a knock at his door. He opened it to see William and Grell. Who he was just properly meeting for the first time.

They explained everything to him. How he was a seer. And that he would have extra lessons with Grell to help him control it. But he was to tell no one. He nodded and understood and as he did so the visions started and he collapsed again.

And so the torturous lessons began. They were tame at first, but as the time wore on and the sight became more intense so did the lessons.  
The worst instance was when he was tied to the stone woman with her hands out in the church. He had broken chairs and cut himself to often so this seemed better.

Ropes tightly bound his wrists to the statue as well as his ankles. As the visions began he screamed in pain loudly. Thrashing as his body convulsed and his mind over heated with the length of the future he was being shown. He yelled out in protest.

I didn't think I could carry on watching and Ronald was starting to become upset, like he could feel every cut on his body, every burn from the rope and every stab to the chest.

And once again I was holding Ronald tightly to comfort him.

"Grell Please! Let me go! KILL ME! DO ANYTHING! MAKE IT STOP! I CANT-I CANT PLEASE! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! AHH-AH LET ME DIE! KILL ME PLEASE!"

He suddenly fell to his knee's limp and his arms and torso held upright by the ropes length.

It stopped for a while and all that could be heard was his ragged breathing.  
Then as Ronald spotted Grell painfully watching from a small church office window, the visions started again.  
This time more violent. He looked pleadingly into Grell's eye's and it could be seen how it broke him up inside. Grell and Ronald starting to share a close bond as friends.

At last the rope snapped from the friction against the statue and he fell, his side hitting a glass vase and other objects till he hit the floor. Crimson blood staining his white shirt and black waist coat. His glasses cracked and his hair sprawled out.

After two more intensely painful visions and rolling in pain onto broken material, piercing his already bruised and delicate skin he stopped.  
His head was cut and so was his lips, arms and legs as well as his torso and chest.

He laid sprawled out on his back before the darkness took over and when he woke up he was still on his back drenched in sweat and blood, his limbs aching and tired. He looked up at the light shining in from the stain glass windows and the statue, holding its hands out, instead of comforting it felt like it was going to kill him.

"It was the worst, but it happened many times after that." Ronald piped in quickly.

Probably reassuring me.

In time it started to fade away and he began to channel them when he wanted, with constant restraint. A way he rewarded himself for his restraint was tons of parties that the other students would throw. Which often led to drinking and well lets just say I saw a lot of things in there that confirmed my belief that Ronald was not faking the Sex God thing...

"Jeez Ron! How even?" I said, my face turning bright red and I averted and cover my eyes.  
"Hehe longest was six hours straight." He slyly added.  
"I don't need to know that! I don't need to see this! It's making me uncomfortable!" I exclaimed.

He folded his arms and laughed slightly.  
"Why? Cant you picture yourself as one of those girls?" He jibbed.

I was flabber ghasted.  
"No! I mean ye- No! Not them! I-I! But-I mean-!"  
"I expected that. You know there is a difference between having that with someone you're convinced at first could work out and you know in the end it's pointless cause there's no connection, and having it with someone you feel intense emotion for." Ronald corrected.  
"I-I know that- or at least I think I do! I don't know I'm so confused and alarmed by this!""Well we're connected now, so that's gonna stay with you!" He jeered.

I sighed and shook my head.  
Then it came to one particular moment.  
It was the night before our agility final! The test in which we were supposed to prove how agile we were under stressful and fast paced situations.

And Ronald attended an unstoppable part that ran into the early hours of the morning and got incredibly drunk.  
He stumbled to his house, fell asleep and by the time he woke up, had the most pounding, rage inducing head ache known to man. And boy did he pick a time.

And his partner was livid when he walked in! He came in with his tie crooked, his shirt barely tucked in, bags under his eyes, squinting, messy hair, and wobbling like a deer standing up for the first time after it's been born!And his partner was absolutely furious! If one of them failed they both would!She was beyond inconsolable!  
I should know. I was his partner.

"I'm sorry for what you're about to see and hear from my mind." Ronald apologized quickly.  
"What for the shit you pulled with the wobbles, yeah sure!" I laughed sarcastically.

However Ron stayed wide eyed and silent. And I could tell this was something worse.

The exam started and we were going fairly quickly. Running across roofs and other terrains, simulated of course.  
The exam it's self tested you on a series of manoeuvres and individual techniques, also how effective and practical they were.  
I was soaring ahead and Ronald was lagging. The exam came in two parts. The first is regarded as 12 points. The second is 88 points. To pass the exam you need a points total of 52, that's for a C. To get a B you need 64 points and for an A you need 75 or more.

Ronald was wobbling awfully, almost missing landings and platforms and it was pretty bad! He almost fell off one of the simulated roofs, and would have, had the course not been designed to do a full circle and I had been lapping Ronald. I was able to grab his shirt collar as he fell and slam him back onto the roof. His joints ached even more and his head pounded every time the wind passed through his ears.

At the end of the first half we were left in the simulation room to rest. Sitting on the set of fake London, which was cleverly done. It felt real. the only difference was the high roof and lack of smog and putrid breeze. We were not allowed to leave, but we were left alone in the room.

"Shit..." He said rubbing his head.  
We were currently sat on one of the taller roofs in the area.  
He heard the ominous tapping of heeled shoes on the tiles of the roof and looked up groggily. And he saw me!  
Hair covering my eye's, stepping slow and deliberately towards him. Sparks flying as I dragged my practice scythe against the brick wall that was meant to create a secondary layer to the roof. He saw the purple aura. My body swayed slightly as I walked, my body was lax and limp.  
Ronald was stunned.

"Elanora wha-!"  
He stopped, not because I interrupted him. On the contrary he could have continued talking.  
Had I not suddenly dropped my body backwards, spun my legs, straight into his chest and sent his whole body flying. Crashing back into wall behind him with such a force. He was imbedded in the brickwork. Cracks outlined his body and he coughed blood from his mouth.  
He looked up, his eye's going hazy as he looked at me. Vision blurring. He groaned in pain.  
As he tried to raise his head I held my scythe under it, to lift it and bent in to look me straight in the eyes.

"It's one thing to go out drinking before the exam, but it's another to get so plastered that you can barely walk straight let alone dodge an assault course!" I growled darkly.

Then I stopped growling.  
"You had better, clean up your act, spin straight and at least help me try and keep our grades good. Your pulling us both down and there's only so much I can do to save them. So I'll tell you now. Pull yourself together or this scythe..."

I stopped, pushing the scythe into Ronald a bit more.  
He felt the sharp blade against his neck and hissed sharply in pain, clenching his teeth and try to flex his neck the other way.  
"Will go so far up inside your arse that no physician will be able to remove it and it will stay lodged in their for the rest of the foreseeable future we spend within this realm!" I said coldly.I was so cool. Ruthlessly chilling. I sounded like William.

I started walking away from him and he sat there in silence for a minute watching me.

...My God I'm a horrible person for thinking this... He thought...

"Thinking what Ronald?" I turned to him now at the present.  
"Hehehe..." He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

And then I heard it.

...She's hot when she's angry like that. Shit now I'm turned on! No! She's your best friend. Down boy! Not now!...

My eye's widened and I covered my mouth with my hands.  
"Oh my god me telling you off made you horny! That's why you straightened up in the exam!?" I asked in shock.

He went bright red... Well we both did!  
"W-Well put it this way! You can't say I don't find you attractive!" He assured.

And after that talking to we ended up with A's all because he was a mixture of turned on and scared shitless.

As the time went on we all got closer and he struggled till he finally was able to control the power he had.  
He got Grell as his mentor at the end of the course and they became vey fast friends,

Me, him and Darina would go out, drink, have dinner and reap together.

Then a night before Ronald had the dream. He saw the demon. Darina and me get stabbed and us both on the ground with other reapers dead.

That morning he would barely talk to us, was distant and fought with himself whether he should tell us or not.  
And watched in horror as it all happened in a space of three hours. Darina went first. He got in and sat with her.  
"D-Darina s-""Y-you give this to her! You look-look after her! You make sure she knows it's not her fault!" She pleaded and her shaking hand pressed the letter into his. He nodded, eyesight blurry with tears as her eye's closed and her monitor flat lined.

Then for the time I was in the coma sat with me. And every day I continued to live. Meant another day the guilt coursed through him.  
Until I woke up... Then the guilt just got worse and worse as I began to mentally collapse within myself and he got worse.

Watching him now he was covering his eyes with his hands."Ronald?" "Why am I such an asshole?" He sighed.  
I turned around and sighed. Placing a hand on his arms.  
"You're not I-" And then I heard it..

One instance I almost stopped talking to anyone altogether.  
I was talking to Alan about the recent reap I had been on. I was sounding really unenthusiastic about it as it was particularly horrible. Alan often talked to me to make sure I was okay after Darina died. It was how we became better friends, I started to see him as less of a senior officer and more as a person. Ronald was sat with Grell and Eric on the other end of the table. "It's no-""DAMMIT ELANORA! SHUT THE F### UP! ALL I HEAR IS YOUR VOICE RINGING IN MY EAR! BUCK UP AND STOP COMPLAINING AND SOUNDING SAD AND SHIT!" He yelled.

And the whole table went silent. Ronald watched me quietly get up, tuck in my chair and open a portal, looking at my watch and walking through to my next reap.

Alan turned around and stood up sharply. Glaring at Ron... Eric stood up and began walking away, shaking his head in disappointment.  
"YOU ABSOLOUTE-"  
"Alan!" Eric called back.  
Alan shook his head and a while he regretted it after he calmed down, but tried to play it off like nothing ever happened.  
"Hey Elanora..." I nodded my head at him, and I didn't speak a word for a whole week.

Until finally he came around after feeling tons of guilt and sat down in front of my desk.  
"Elanora... I'm so sorry, I was just having a really bad time and I didn't mean it, but please speak to us Elanora..." He reached across and grabbed my hand."Don't let me close the door." He continued.

I nodded at him and when he was about to leave he heard it.  
"O-ok." I said. He sighed with relief and went.  
It took time for me to actually start speaking again to people. It frustrated Ronald. My pain frustrated him.  
It wasn't the first time, but as things moved on it got easier.  
We reaped more, spent more time together and even went to different places for conferences.

Ronald came with me and William to Germany. His German was pretty poor and we had to stay with Rudger and Sacha for a week. He struggled and signed constantly to them and his German had to be precise. It was hard, but he worked hard.

At the end of the week when we were sat at the table. Rudger turned to him and said."You're Germans gotten better since you've been here." Rudger said in fluent english Ronald went wide eye's and his mouth dropped. He had only done it because he thought Rudger and Sacha didn't speak any English.

Ronald grew incredibly close to Grell as his mentor, if anything they acted like best friends, drinking together, playing pranks. Most of all you could tell Grell loved Ronald, not in the romance way though I used to think so, but Grell loved Ronald because even though Grell pushed his patience, Ronald accepted Grell as Grell was regardless of gender or looks. Grell was Grell to him. And Grell really did appreciate that. Ron would often pick out dresses for Grell to wear and he was always over the moon with the new frocks. They'd do funny and cool poses together, like they're catch phrases.

They would stay over each others houses. Talk about people they liked. What being a seer meant. If anything sometimes Ronald was like Grell's kid. He loved to dress him up, not only in dresses, put him in good suits, even dressed him up for a few dates he had.

It was funny, he came with me to my therapy many times actually. Its how we got so close. He'd walk me home and talk with me he saw me get a little better, he felt a little less guilty. And the more time he spent with me and the others, chatting with Eric and Alan, hanging around with Grell.  
It all got easier.

"Well aren't we a pair." He said as we sat at a bench together outside dispatch.  
"Yes... You are the apprentice of Grell Sutcliffe. Everyone, even in the conferences knows who he is. And you are his quirky student." I replied.  
"Oi! I'm not quirky, I'm more dashing and roguish me. You on the other hand are THE Apprentice. The Student of William T Spears, head of the English dispatch division. You will be the head someday." Ronald told me. Like I needed to be reminded.  
"And yet for our mentors having differences..."I started.  
"We are incredibly close. Making up for a relationship they don't have..." He finished.  
He was used to this world and the way now.

Ronald however could not ever get used to his look. The black hair at the black. He remembered being completely blond. The jet black hair made him slightly insecure not that he would ever tell anyone. It was me or Alan that would cut his hair for him.

Grell tried to do it once.  
"JEEZ GRELL I LOOK LIKE A STRIPPER WITH THIS THING." He announced as he pulled at the massive bow stuck in his hair.  
"Here let me!" I sighed as I practically yanked it out and grabbed the scissors.

Ronald was sat in the chair in the staff room at work.  
"Uhhh! Elanora have you ever-""Shush I need to concentrate!" I hushed him, grabbing his head and tilting it backwards.  
He looked at me in slight alarm.  
And looked like a scared baby being put in the bath for the first time as I washed, cut and dried his hair. Styling it gently with a comb before trimming off any stray bits.

He was inwardly praying as I handed him the mirror.  
He looked in surprise to find it was his normal style, if anything a little bit neater than it usually was.  
"Wow! How did you learn to do that?" He asked me."Well I faintly remember doing it, it feels like muscle memory to me... I think I must have done it a lot." I replied.

He went out of the staff room only to be greeted by a ton of girls.  
"Oh Ronald your hair looks, great! Have you done something new with it!?"

I may have done my job too well...  
So from then on it was me or Alan doing his hair.  
But he was never confident with it.  
That's the thing I always admired about Ronald.  
He was incredibly handsome. But he never shouted off about it, if anything he really didn't think he was above average.  
When I felt lucky, incredibly lucky that I was blessed with a funny, witty, smart(Though sometimes he didn't show it) and gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. And he didn't even know he was.

The particular time I was cutting his hair, he was actually very straight with me about this.  
"I know it's a lot to ask, but is there anything you can do for the black bit. I can't stand it. It's like look at another person in the mirror."  
He touched the back part of his head and winced. A flash of memory from where he shot himself colliding into him.  
He'd asked me to try bleaching and dying it before. It stayed jet black. It didn't change one bit. I tried and tried and so did Alan, but we all knew that, this was part and parcel of suicide. Methods often left physical traits on the body. Aside from the eye's and loss of good sight if you had it before hand. Eric had it too on the side of his head from his. They both carried it. He supposed it was better than a large awkward hole, but he felt so out of himself.

"Ronald. I know, that it's probably hard for you, but this is you. Maybe it is strange, but you aren't the same person anymore. You are better than before in a sense. I think having it go back, would have you go back. You've come so far and honestly. It gives you an edge in a way. It actually suits your face really well. If anything it almost gives you a dashing demeanour. You should stop being ashamed of this and start making it ur own. That's worth more than any hair cut I could give you." I said to him.

He looked at his hair, picking a few stray its up and nodded.  
"Yeah..."

Then I saw him stumble into his house drunk with my cheesecake on the counter.  
"OH MY- JEEZ RON!" I screamed shielding my eye's.

"YOU TELL NO ONE!" He screamed back at me.

It went on more and more, the funny events everyone had. He went from being so lost, to feeling like he was home.  
We became closer than ever before, sharing more jokes and more laughs.  
"Especially with you." He said to me now.  
"Huh?" I looked at him questioningly.  
"When I was with you, I felt home." He clarified.

And I saw it. He would look at me every time we were together and finally knew what to do.

He paced around his room. He phone rang constantly from girls but he all declined did the one thing he knew would help him.  
"Grell..." He said holding the phone to his ear.  
"Ronald, it's two in the morning! Unless Williams at your house asking for me this had better be important!" Grell screeched.  
"Sempai.. You have to help me." Ronald sighed.  
"Go on..." Grell said more cautiously.  
"I like, like, like Elanora." He replied.  
"Oh... Like, Like huh? Well...KNEW IT!" He screamed, Ronald sighed.  
"Grell... Help me out here. I've not been in good practise in a while... I'm not sure I-""Well what do you like about her?" Grell asked.  
"... Well... I like her smile, she doesn't do it enough, so when she does it's lovely. I like how we laugh together, like I'll do something bloody mental and she's the level headed one telling me off, carrying me home when I'm plastered even if she moans at me I don't mind. I know she's looking out for me, and she cares you know, like I feel she cares. She's smart, she's beautiful, she's hot headed and yet level headed at the same, I trust her completely with my life and I want her to trust me with hers. So when we partner together though the task is horrible, being around her makes it better to bear and it's harder when she goes with someone else like Alan. I know William probably won't like it if I ever went out with her, and that's really unlikely she'll want me, but I feel a connection, ya know? Like I would be okay doing anything she asked me. I would take a bullet for her..." He said, while getting milk out of the fridge.

"Awwwwwww!" I cooed to Ronald in the present.  
He blushed and looked away. He was so cute when he pouted. It always made me laugh.

Grell laughed from the other end of the line."Ronald, you don't just like her, your in love!" He laughed hysterically.

From that point on Ronald decided what to do. He decided to put aside the feeling of dread and run.  
And he ran after me...  
And I cannot thank him enough for it.

All the times I was lonely, I was sad, I was heartbroken, scared, sick and drowning. He chased me right down and didn't let go. He's the reason I'm still here. The Reason I haven't given up.

Two more ribbons bind us.  
And believe me I've wanted to give up so badly, so many times!

The last moment now.  
He was sat in a chair by my bedside at Christmas. Bandaged and bruise, holding my hand. While I lay in a coma. And I could feel the fear. Like he was not prepared for me to die. Not with the uncertainty. Because unless you are forgiven the destination of the soul is uncertain, its the danger that falls grim reapers. Makes us aware of our own limits and mortality against immortality.

"I swear to you, if you wake up, if you come back to me I will spend the rest of my time making you happy. I won't let you be sad anymore. I'll keep you at the front of my mind even when I'm working. I'll be a better office worker, I'll do all the paperwork early so you don't have to nag me, arrive to work on time. I'll stop antagonizing William when Grell's pushing his luck. I'll love you every second of everyday the way you deserve to be loved. I'll keep you safe! I'll never let you fall again! I'll stop being a pain in arse when you're trying to read. I'll stop pranking people. I'll be there for whatever, whenever. And if something like this happens again. I'll be the one to throw myself in harms way. Not you. Not again. If you just please live Elanora. Please don't leave me! Because I really do love you... And I'll always love you... Even if you don't love me anymore." He said crying.

The screen turned black. Our hands were bound with a ton of red ribbons.

Ronald P.O.V

" I promise I will make you so happy!" I promised.  
She smiled at me and stroked my cheek.  
"You've already made me incredibly happy. " She sighed happily.

"How, bad?" I asked with concern.

I know this portion coming up was going to be just as bad as the early life.  
"Upsetting. I can feel when you're upset now. I feel it very powerfully. Like when I feel upset. But it's not my emotion, but it feels like mine." She said to me.

She was right I could feel it. At the end of her living moments I could feel her emotion. When she was watching my memory I could feel her sorrow and happiness.

"Feel this with me one more time and then we can feel what we have had and will have together for the rest of our lives." I concluded.  
"Gladly." She replied, without thought or hesitation.

She reached out her hand and sighed letting the black screen flash with the countdown of numbers then start.

She had a moment like I did. An ageless voice telling you, the mistakes, the truth about her was different though. She was there for a reason. She had a choice. But when she asked it stopped and she awoke with a painful jolt.

Her body shook, but she felt hard metal around her wrists and legs. She looked around in panic seeing many bespectacled faces with sharp piercing glints of glass stood there watching with clipboards. She struggled and screamed out. I could feel the intense panic and fear as she tried to extend her limbs and scream. And for and HOUR! A WHOLE HOUR! They sat there and watched. Wired to a machine that shot out heavy and quick beeps, a monitoring of her heart beat that shot wildly with the strain of her fright. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to stop struggling for a moment then try more harshly. The metal brackets around her beginning to move as she got angry.

I felt red hot anger! How could they sit there and watch a person, scared and frightened. I could see her vision go blurry with tears and her heavy breathing was beginning to slow down dramatically.  
Just as she was about to pass out. She heard a voice yell angrily.  
"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! TAKE THESE OFF AT ONCE SHE'S A PERSON! NOT AN ANIMAL FOR YOU TO DO YOUR AWFUL EXPERIMENTS ON! WHO SANCTIONED THIS!?" The now familiar voice of William roared.A member of the personnel stepped forward.  
"Senior Spears, we can't take the restraints off we aren't finished testing If sh-""DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME! SHE IS NOT AN EXPERIMENT! SHE IS A GRIM REAPER!" He ranted.  
"But her eyes-""ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU OUT! SEND FOR DR LOOMS!"

No one in the room moved."NOW!" He bellowed and they all scattered like fleeting mice.

Elanora's hearing was fading in and out. She was in a cold sweat and was stunned and overwhelmed.

William hastily went over to her and began to take away the metal restraints on her. He was very slow. Not wanting to scare her anymore and in my head I was thankful for that. In my heart I wanted to know how William, who always knew everything didn't know about this.

"I am sorry for your horrendous treatment, I assure you it is not normally like this. My name is William T Spears. Head of the Dispatch department of the Grim Reaper organization." William addressed her cordially.  
"I-I-I-" She hands slipping on the marble slab she was laid on to push herself into a sitting position.

If she wasn't shy before, that was probably why she was when I met her. After loosing her memory, her first social exchange was a process of mental torture in utter silence.

William carefully placed a hand on her arm to help her sit up. This was the first time I had seen William so attentive. If I didn't know what I do now. I would have said he had strong feelings for her already. But I do know. It was pure guilt. For bringing her into a dimension which she did not belong. She was not meant to be there and she was meant to at the same time."Easy now. Take your time and speak slowly." He said calmly.

She nodded.  
"My-My name is Elanora Hawthorn... But that and my age is all I remember." She spoke. William paled, but played the part none the less. She went to see a counsellor. Who said her memory would comeback with time... YEAH RIGHT.

From then, she was sent to a room. Where it was explained that she was a Grim Reaper she was left like I was, with some basic work clothes and details.

The rest was up to us.

She sat on the bed in her new room and looked blankly at the ceiling. She wanted to remember and at the same time was at peace with not knowing. She accepted it. Like she knew she had to.

From then on she just went with things.  
"I thought if I got on with my studies then everything would fall into place." She said to me now.  
"You didn't have much else to do. I mean you were barely able to process thought." I replied quickly.

The next I saw her doing the catch up class before actually Grim training starts. She was found to be exceptional at maths, reading, writing and languages.  
So she moved in classes pretty quickly.

Sociable was one thing she struggled with and it showed.  
From the moment she walked out and to the academy. It was as obvious as having your head sewn on backwards.

So from the minute she stepped in the room she was uncomfortable. William being her teacher felt weird to her. She'd seen him angry so she was sure she shouldn't get on his bad side.

Then she saw me and she felt a lot of emotions at once, so much so they jumbled and confused her.  
She would often look at me puzzled. She couldn't place the feeling.

She was always a good student.  
And she used books to begin to understand emotion.  
But she was always bullied and I especially saw it from Janice now.

The particular instance of them ripping up her homework and throwing it in the fountain.  
Then she herself was thrown in the fountain.  
"Hahaha! Oh is dot eye's all wet now!"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said trying to get out of the fountain. Only to be shoved straight back in, spluttering as she raised her head out as she fell backwards.  
"Ooooooh! Is dot eye's getting angry!? Why don't you cool off!" She said kicking her back in.

"I'm feeling like your fear of being underwater is not just from you dying and you getting possessed." I commented. Elanora just sighed and nodded.

By the time it was over and she'd gotten out of the fountain she stumbled into class half an hour late and soaked.  
"Miss Hawthorn you are half an hour late what is the meaning of-"William stopped.  
She just waved up her soaked peace of paper and fell over.  
I was lucky to always be near the door.  
"WOAH! It's okay Elanora, I've got you!" I said as I caught hold of her.

It was never brought up after that, it kept happening But I knew... I always knew.  
So I put in a little word and Janice never got a date and neither did her friends.

At the time me and Elanora were very good friends.  
She was like a bird in my eye's chirpy and flighty. She was curious about everything and often if we were sat at lunch together and she was reading, she'd ask me something she didn't know the meaning to.

"You seem more knowledgeable about the before then me." She would say and I'd laugh and she'd look at me puzzled, but all the same it would be okay.

I watched as she met Darina in the library. Of course her love of books had to attract someone. It just happened to be Darina, who was supposed to anyway, but I could tell they took an instant shine to each other.

And maybe that's why Darina chose not to tell her that she was being made to become friends with her. I hope so! I think it would destroy Elanora.

And I gathered William saw this too, as soon as this happened Darina was put into our class. So we became like the three musketeers. That's how Ellie saw it anyway.

She studied incredibly hard and if anything from watching her memories I was learning more than I did at the time from her than I did from the books.

Though her being top of the class didn't stop the bullying.  
"Oi! Dot eye's! I'm still hungry." Janice said reaching out for Elanora's tray as she sat at the table waiting for Darina.  
"But meals here are free... why don't you just go get another lot for yourself?" She retorted quietly.  
"Did I f###### stutter dot eye's?" Janice snarled at her.

"Why am I so blind?!" I asked Elanora in the present.  
"You weren't looking for it, you were chasing skirt Ronald. I didn't expect you or anyone else to." Elanora replied sullenly. I could see the memory was grating on her.

"OI! PISS OFF AND GET YOUR OWN FOOD YOU MANGEY SLAG!" Darina yelled across as she was walking to the table.  
"Stay out of this McFlannagan! Dotty was just giving me the food she wanted, she's not feeling too hungry, isn't that right dotty?" She snarled at Elanora.  
"Is she bollocks! Elanora hasn't eaten all day, go get your own food ya vulture. And her name's not Dot, or Dotty or Dot eye's, it's Elanora! Remember that! Or I'll make you remember it!" Darina, bit back sharply. Leaving over the table.

Elanora caught sight of two Reapers watching the display. They whispered, but didn't do anything.  
These two were Eric and Alan.

"Fine I wasn't all that hungry anyway." She said, flipping over Elanora's bowl.

Elanora sighed, picking up the tossed bits of salad.  
"Why don't you just knock her block off? Your top of the classes, ya more than capable lass." Darina said to her.  
Elanora shook her head.  
"I don't want to fuel the fire. I deal in dead bodies, not Reapers." She spoke quietly.  
"But you'd face a demon and probably win. Hell I'd bet even ten. Your combat records huge." Darina sighed, leaning back in her chair.  
Elanora blushed, but straightened up.  
"No one in class has fought a demon. We don't know what it's like. Don't assume anything of anyone, especially me." Elanora replied chastely.  
"Yeah Yer right!" Darina said digging into her salad bowl.

Elanora smiled none the less.

The days soon passed by and she was allowed to go out on trainee reaps. She found it strange and sickening to watch. William kept finding the record to slow around Elanora.

Then the final exams came. She sat at a table in the canteen playing cards with me.  
"You're very worked up, what's the catch Elanora?" I asked as I held up my cards.  
"If you get an A or get top of the class this year, rumour is you get to be in the shadowing program, having an actual Grim Reaper who's above a junior position train you. Or the other rumour is that you become the Apprentice, I doubt that one though. Mr Spears seems too young to be taking an apprentice." She replied, putting down a winning hand.

I sighed and let her re-shuffle the cards.  
"I don't know. I imagine he may, could you imagine if it were you Elanora. The apprentice to the head of the dispatch organization. Next inline to one day be the head of it all!" I jeered.  
She chuckled.  
"It wouldn't be me. I'm a girl. England's never had a female head before. And I know your saying this to throw me off of my game." She smirked in reply as she laid another winning hand.  
My jaw dropped in shock.  
"But I'm afraid, I'm just too good." She sighed, collecting up all the cards and putting them back in her jacket pocket.

Of course the day of the exam came. Just as she got her first house.  
Not knowing the result she went to Darina.  
"Do you have a place yet?" She asked her.  
"No, I'm still stuck in the reaper Dorms." Darina sighed unhappily.  
"Well I can help with that!" Elanora chirped happily.

She held out a piece of paper with a red circle round it. And a house down the road from mine in the middle of it.

So naturally they made plans to move in.  
It wasn't until the day later when the board went up that Elanora was in for a shock.  
Exam Ranking.  
Elanora Hawthorn: 1

She was over the moon to say the least. And made her score the envy of the entire year.

Of course Janice didn't like it... But Elanora was too thrilled to care.  
The taunting didn't stop, but she was able to rise above it. Knowing that Janice had only scored enough to be a low ranking field replacement.

She got her glasses, light blue, trapezium shaped frames.

We were soon assigned mentors and on that day Elanora became the Apprentice.

"Your mentor will see you now Dispatch Officer Hawthorn." The attendant said.  
She got up and followed her to Williams office.  
At first she thought she would be given her mentor inside.

She was met with only William.  
For two minutes Elanora stood in pure silence. Back straight and arms behind her back, she was scared stiff.

"Please sit yourself down Miss Hawthorn. There is no need to be so formal. You must know why you are here." William stated as a matter of fact.

"I never like to assume on a situation sir." She replied blankly.

William half smiled and raised an eyebrow, Ushering for Elanora to take a seat.  
She did so quickly and without fuss. Crossing her legs and waiting.

"These are yours to read through, you have the opportunity to say no. Saying yes, well the title speaks for itself." He said, leaning over his desk to slide over a wax sealed envelope with his index finger, his glasses glinting in the low sunlight as he did so.

She read the letter carefully. The orders should she choose to accept the position: Was Dispatch head's student and apprentice, and next in line for said position.  
She closed the envelope back up and let it rest on her lap.  
"Well?" William asked blatantly.

Elanora only smiled.  
"I accept Sir, and am ready to fill the role whenever you require of my services."

"Well then. I would like you to take the post at once. There is a conference in the next six weeks. And I have much to teach you." And with that it really did begin a new for Elanora.

She was around William more often and as such, she grew even more as a reaper.

I watched as William confronted her with the fact she was suppressing records, like he had confronted me on my visions.  
She admitted she didn't know what it was. So he told her the story of the cinematic suppressive. That was all he knew really. They came round once every 500 years. Some of the best Reapers, having sea freckled eye's.

She accepted that. It was easier for her to take in.  
So when the first conference rolled round, William asked what her favourite colour was.  
She of course replied blue.  
The next day, William came in with a box, which contained her now signature blue hair ribbon.  
"Sir?" She asked.  
"Think of it as a present for graduating so well and learning so quickly before the conference. And think of it as a help. You may have topped your class with that hairstyle, but I could not let my apprentice be even more visually impaired with tons of hair in her eye's. You are a young lady, you can have more than one hairstyle for the rest of your life you know." He said tonelessly.  
"Thank you sir."So the next night with the help of Darina, Elanora swept most of her hair to the side, tied the ribbon in her hair like an Alice band and brushed most hair over her shoulder, letting enough cover her eye's on each side.

And when the day of the Conference came for them to leave. Everyone noticed the change. She no longer looked like the shy and frizzy haired school girl that graduated. She looked like a strong, smart and very independent lady. And I know I found her drop dead gorgeous.

And at the conference William and herself were on everyone's minds. The young English Dispatch Head and his apprentice. It was almost unheard of to have an Apprentice at such a young age as a Department head, let alone the first female in England to fill the role as apprentice and one day the dispatch head.

But she helped massively to the cases brought up at the conference. While she may not have been speaking confidently. But when she made a point she did it, practically, knowledgably and commanded others attention.

So by the end of the conference when she was making friends with the other apprentices her age. William was being told how for such a young dispatch head, he had taught a good student in a small space of time.  
She made friends with Noree and Rudger, by the end of the trip.

The night After she returned home. Darina and I grilled her for details. I was allowed to sleep over so we were having a weird mates sleepover downstairs in our pyjama's. We had ice cream and sweets. It was weird in a way, especially to her. It seemed so impractical, yet so fun!

"So! What's he like as a mentor!?" Darina asked excitedly.  
"ALOT DIFFERENT THAN WHEN HE WAS A TEACHER! BUT IT'S ACTUALLY BETTER YOU KNOW. I LEARN ALOT ONE ON ONE AND HE'S A GREAT MENTOR! " She said hurriedly shovelling down a ton of ice cream to speak.

"Oh jeez, why did I do that in front of you!? Why did I pig out in the worst way in front of you!? I was even starting to like you then! Why did I do that!?" She cringed as we sat on the sofa watching the memory.

I chuckled.  
"Cause it's cute." I replied and continued to watch.

"Slow down Elanora, you've got plenty of time to tell us all. You'll get brain freeze or a stomach ache!" I laughed at her.  
"Go on!" Darina jeered, hitting at me with her ice cream spoon.  
"Oi! Okay, so it's totally something new. You are in a large room and all the heads of department are there with their apprentices, if they have them. Some of them are new like I am. It's really strict in terms of if you have something to say you had better say it well and it had better be important. Also you have to speak the language of whichever country you go to. So I've been harshly taught a few more languages." She explained to us.  
"Harshly?" Darina asked her.

Suddenly there was an image of Elanora speaking Japanese to William while dodging his attacks in the training centre

"OH MY DEATH!" I shrieked at Elanora in the present as I watched the correctly phrased harsh learning.  
Every time she messed up she got a smack, mostly because when she messed up she noticed it and in her thought to correct it she would not concentrate on the pole being swung at her.  
"Yeah, three languages I had to go through. Japanese, Russian and Spanish." She added.  
"So you know all the other languages!?" I asked in slight disbelief.  
"A descendant of Grim is able to speak the languages of all the countries the blood line has been in. I just didn't know that at the time." She confirmed.

Well... Looks like I learn something new about this every time I ask.  
"How-""You didn't ask." She stopped me, knowing what I was going to say.

I should ask more, it's too complex for her to explain all at once.

We continued watching the screen.  
I saw her constantly learning with William and learning to control the power she had over records, until it was almost dormant. She used it occasionally if me or Darina distracted her, but we didn't seem to see it.

A lot changed as she went on in her career as his apprentice.  
A few times apprentices were told they could take their reap partner with them. At first it was Darina. I was a little jealous cause I wanted in on the action, but after they came back I wasn't so sure.

"So..."  
"Darina bloody launched herself at the German representative, once I came out from the apprentices being dismissed!" Elanora shouted.  
"WHAT YOU JUMPED RUDGER!?" I asked in shock.  
"NO! SHE JUMPED FITZ!" Elanora yelled.  
"Oi, lass I said I was sooory. He shouldn't ta been a dick." Darina said crossing her arms.  
"How much trouble are you in Elanora?" I asked.  
"Well Darina's banned from conferences for while. I've had to BOW AND APOLOGIZE SO MUCH BUT RUDGER FOUND IT FUNNY! So since it's a three day conference looks like you will be coming with me Ronald. Oh and Eric-Sempai and Alan-Sempai aren't too happy either." She sighed.  
"YES!" I exclaimed punching the air in an all too early excitement.  
"Oh no... You don't get it, it's hell in there." Darina said.

And she wasn't wrong. It was hell!  
I don't know how Elanora does them, but she does. And I respect her all the more for it.

I watched the fun we had... All three of us. The reaping was always a downer, it always will be...  
But the fun we learned to have. Kind of made us see why there was a realm for us in the first place. You learn from mistakes you made in life. This is a second chance, for you to use in all aspects.

One day we were reading sappy romance fiction in my house. It was after work so we had the whole night since we tried to work the same shifts.  
"This is weird... I actually understand what she's talking about! Like the feeling!" Elanora said brightly.  
"Wait, like in your past life! You remember this feeling?" Darina asked excitedly. We'd finally know something about Elanora's past.  
"Yeah... maybe I loved someone a lot in my past life!?" Elanora summarised.

I on the other hand felt a little gutted when she said that at the time and I couldn't figure out why. I now know it's because I thought she loved someone else, so she wouldn't love me.

But it continued from there. I saw Elanora developing these bonds with people. Starting to open up. She would be able to laugh and smile more. Like she learned all the emotions again.

William was like her older brother, her role model. Even though he could be strict in his teachings, she absolutely idolized him. He was smart, efficient, hardworking and everything she aspired to be as a Reaper from the moment she knew. I honestly was a little jealous. I thought she had a crush on him, but she didn't, it was purely platonic in relationship.

With time and patience she came to understand what was wanted from her and the deep bond that was given in return between master and student.

There was deep loyalty and respect and it was always evident if someone questioned one of them. She would not turn her back on him and he would never turn her back on her.

And maybe that's why he chose to not tell her that he brought her to the realm. He dare I say loved her too much to do so. He knew after knowing her that it might break her heart. So he kept it a secret. All the while perhaps fearing when she realized the truth it would hurt her more.

William was more open with Elanora about secrets in the realm than most.  
He taught her realm barrier controls and displacement charms. Temporal shifts and seals. About seers and oracles. How many of them were truly helping run the practices of Grim Reapers and how for a long time they made people become oracles to help with the weight of work loads in times of plagues and wide spread diseases.

When sat in his office he would tell her almost everything.  
Even going as far one, stormy night holed up in a derelict house waiting for the storm to pass collect the bodies that came from it's grizzly aftermath and the bodies pilling already, to tell her his academy graduation story, and the story of Will the Reaper.

He even let her borrow it once or twice, because he knew how meticulous she was with handling books.

I saw the attacks by the shadow league on him as a joke... A few times.  
And I saw her get her weapon. Now when I got my mower I was chuffed, but when she got her sword and cards and roses, she beamed with joy. They were better than her practice scythe. Agile, quick and beautiful, just like she was. But also incredibly brutal and deadly.

I saw her rise...  
I saw her fall...  
I watched that day back in my head, but to see it from hers...  
To be drowning, scared and scrambling...  
And to experience that... feeling like the pressure on your chest. I was feeling it! I'd never felt that before. I was a strong, strong swimmer. I used to swim in the rivers all the time as a kid. Elanora though she could, she was not strong at it.

Then to see her trapped and watching, everything tell her to give up and to see her fight off the possession.  
But to see her agony. She slashed at us, I say she I don't mean Elanora. I mean that demon!

But when Darina was stabbed I felt the pain, the agony and I felt the blade being repeatedly plunged into her chest.  
And I felt her fading. Like I had before. And again I was almost crying.

I felt so much guilt in that moment seeing her suffering! And knowing I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT AND I CHOSE NOT TO!  
And in the moment I felt those feelings and thought that guilt. I felt her... I felt Elanora.  
She grabbed both sides of my face and turned my head away from the screen. She made me look into her eye's!  
And she didn't speak to me , but I could hear her speaking to me! She didn't move her lips, but her words rang, strong, loud and evanescent.  
"This was never your fault, in the end it was the way it was meant to be." Her voice echoed.

I didn't want to look in her eye's. They were deep, boundless, like the grassy green cliffs overlooking a blue sea. If I stared any deeper, I would fall off the grass and plunge into the blue pool and drown. My being sinking beneath those waves of unimaginable feeling I felt towards her, that she felt towards me.  
"But I can feel the pain." My voice insisted.  
"And I can still feel yours, mine is beneath a distance of water and memory, yours is on the surface. Let this sink to the bottom Ronald. Let this go." Her voice persisted.

For a moment I could see it. Floating on the surface. And as I turned I could see her sinking with a smile. And I stopped, breathed out and...  
"I'll sink with you... My darling."  
And I sank, looking into those eye's I sank, bottomless, breathless, bold. The sea eternal, endless and evermore.  
I sank...  
I sank with her.  
I sank and drowned with her... In those memories.  
And when the drowning stopped, my lungs were full, my thumping heart stood still and I looked at her and knew she had been here for a while. Drowning.  
And waiting for me to drown with her.

And now that I had, it stopped. And when we breathed again, the air was new and the ground was soft and green and we lay sprawled out, amongst the grass and leaves next to a serene, pure lake. I knew she had been waiting for me to drown my sorrows too...

And l looked back from where we were and we were back in the room watching the rest of the screen.  
"So I can feel you in my head. Or rather I can feel your soul with mine." I said to Elanora.  
"Yes, I feel that really strongly now." She replied.

And we watched again. Feeling more strings form on our hands.

I watched as she woke up now, learned the truth and broke. All the therapy, panic attacks, I watched it all.  
And I saw after some time her sit with Alan.  
"I do miss her, terribly." Alan said to her as they sat down with tea.  
"I'm sorry.." Elanora began.

But Alan said something that was true. It was not her fault. And from then on he was there for her, in more ways than I was at times. And while she learnt to be efficient from William. Alan helped her learn to accept what it was to have feeling again.

Eric helped her learn to embrace this life's imperfections. William taught her to bear confidence and walk tall again. And me.. well if you ask her she would say I taught her how to laugh and love again. I'd say she did that for me.

I watched Elanora let her Darina's brothers collect things from Darina's room in her house, then after what was left remained. Elanora took the key locked the door and never opened it again.

I watched her get better with time. How much she felt when I was there with her.

"Elanora from what you're telling me it sounds like you don't just like Ronald, you're in love with him!" Alan surmised.  
Elanora sank against the wall in defeat.  
"No! I can't be in love with him! He-"  
"Well Elanora you are, love is love! No matter who you love... so tell him, before its too late." Alan stopped her.

And I watched her battle with that. Battling with those somewhat intense emotions.  
It felt strange. I knew I somewhat had women attracted to me. That was part of the deal... But to have that and... More felt intensely strange, but it wasn't bad, it was nice.

I felt that string emotion to. And I knew the way she looked at me in halls changed. There was always something else, then I could see her inner conflict, her battle with herself.  
Then that demon...

Twisting daggers in her. I could feel everything like I was receiving it. Like I should have received it.  
I felt it like I was being stabbed.

In the present I slumped forwards and began to feel extraordinary pain in my Chest and lung area. My throat burned and I could feel warm, thick liquid coursing through my windpipe. Metallic in taste...  
Blood.

But nothing came out, nothing was there!

"Ronald!" Elanora called, pushing me back into the chair, my head fell forwards like hers did when this was happening. Looking up towards a black ceiling, like she looked up towards the dark grey, clouded sky as snow poured down in late December storms.

I was gagging on the taste, writhing in the pain. I could feel those blades in my Chest! Twisting slowly, then when I heard a footstep it twisted violently.

My throat felt so pooled with non existent blood I could barely breathe! Then It stopped and my back arched slightly, Then impacted... No longer could I breathe. I could only cough out as we both began to drown...

I could feel it. The water mixing and replacing most of the blood that she was drowning in before. The pounding sound on the ears and being called out to.

Unable to do anything but cough and drag in that putrid tasting water, till both lungs were full and could take no more. The jerking motions my body had taken before beginning to slow down, to slow and spasming movements and nudges, a last exhale of spent air and blood leaving causing the body to jerk violently as it became waterlogged and full.

I felt still, she felt still. We were slowly drifting, though I was sat in a chair.  
I felt my eye's roll backwards and darkness ebb at the edges of my vision.

Then arms wrapped around, like I had her. Now she had me.  
"Ronald! It's not you! It's not real! You're not drowning! Not really, you're feeling me like I can feel you! Step away from the pain, the emotions too strong here!" Elanroa called to me.

Her arms. Her arms around me.  
And if this was real and I was drowning, she would be pulling me to the land, the light, the air.

I slowly sat up.  
I had this emotion...  
I had guilt.  
I again let go...

I felt shaken and wobbly and as I sat up I felt Elanora support me.

The next thing I saw on the screen was her waking up, blurry eyed and looking at me.

Then it stopped.

Because we were at the next part.

We were together...

We breathed for a moment, there had been such an emotional wave that surrounded us, it was like breathing out new fresh air.

We looked at out hands and so many ribbons were on us.  
Joining us together...

Ronald and Elanora P. .

We sat and watched.

Putting out our hands, that were bound together, the screen flickered again.

Counting down till it began.

This was to fill in the emotion and parts we didn't know.

It started out with fighting... Not us fighting each other. Ronald fighting a demon.  
He leant over his lawn mower, smirking at the black and shadowed creature with pure sarcastic loathing. The fight had been going on for an obviously long time. His brow laden with sweat and Ronald was doing his best to hide his heavy and laboured breathing.  
"Are you quite done! I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE YA KNOW!" Ronald called in an annoyed tone. "No... Souls, need souls! GIVE THEM TO ME!" The creature roared. Starting to have limbs expand from it's back as it began to take a more animalistic form.

A rabid demon.  
"Oh bollocks." Ronald hissed as he had to jump away.  
He dodged its attacks, but ended up being knocked into the wall, by one of the long arms protruding from it.  
The slam was of such great impact Ronald body was embedded into the wall and his arms and legs were trapped.

The beast began to crawl at a high speed with its pincer like legs towards him. Moving like a fast and unforgiving centipede.  
Ronald groaned through gritted teeth and he tried to free his aching body.

He heard the loud screech and braced himself for the pain he was about to receive.

Instead there was a brilliant flash of green and silver. Before the beasts head fell away clean and the body fell do the ground before starting to turn to black ash and blowing away with the light mid-evening wind.

Ronald looked up in slight disbelief. To see his saviour.

Elanora.

Rapier outstretched in hand. She wore a knee length black and green dress and green heels. Her hair was down with the ribbon wrapped around her head to keep some hair off her face.

She let her tensed arm go to her side and turned to look at her partner, as he detached himself with a grunt from the wall.  
"Elanora!?" Ronald asked in disbelief as he dusted off his dirtied suit jacket.  
"What!? You didn't think I'd notice you were late!?" She scoffed.  
"Late?" Ronald asked looking at his watch and then at Elanora.

Elanora walked towards him, using her hands to sharply gesture at herself, or rather herself and then at his watch.  
He looked at her in confusion so she began to do this repeatedly.  
"OH IT'S DATE NIGHT!" He yelled in realization.  
Elanora sighed in frustration and smiled none the less.

"How long have you been fighting this thing!?" Elanora asked, pointing the slowly fading demon corpse.  
"Bout... two hours!" Ronald breathed in and out, clearly exhausted.  
"TWO HOURS! RONALD COME ON, YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED FOR BACK UP!" Elanora started.  
Ronald could feel the ringing in his ears beginning.  
"I didn't have time, the fight was too fast paced!" Ronald defended himself.

Elanora laughed slightly, then sighed.  
"You! You are... Remarkably uninjured!" Elanora said, putting her hands on Ronald's shoulders.  
"You are remarkably gorgeous today." Ronald replied back in a low tone.  
Elanora blushed slightly.  
"We'll we've missed dinner reservations!" Elanora laughed.  
"Who care's I don't mind skipping dinner and..." He looked her up and down.  
"Going straight to dessert." He whispered.  
Elanora deadpanned and stood still. She had no idea what to do.

Ronald put his arms around her waist and began to side step into an open portal, pulling her through as he began to kiss her.  
As they arrived through the portal still lip locked there was a sudden cough to get there attention.  
William stood in front of them, stern yet, blank faced.  
"Oh F### me..." Elanora sighed lowly so he wouldn't here her slight tone of annoyance.  
"I was trying to trust me." Ronald shot back with a smile.  
"You're bloody terrible you are!" Elanora chided.  
"Terribly good?" Ronald laughed.

Elanora groaned in response.  
"If that's all done could you please file a report Mr Knox and tidy yourself up." William sighed.

We saw when things got dark.  
Elanora began just as Ronald had to convulse at the pain he was feeling when being stabbed by Darina, the emotion similarly overtaking her as she struggled for air and fought the sharp pain that seemed to go straight through her with ever thrust of the knife.  
Ronald sat with her and called out. Pulling her back from the edge.

We saw how happy we were together. How happy we are together.

Walking along the riverside. Staying up late to talk about everything.

One of those most memorable moments was when Elanora had to go to America for a conference that lasted a week long.  
Ronald missed her terribly.  
And Elanora missed him perhaps slightly more so.

It felt empty without her by his side. The bed felt empty, his house felt empty, the office felt empty, even the air itself felt empty.  
And though she was occupied and busy, being kept on her toes by the strict politics of death. It also felt empty to her.

They were so close to each other emotionally. And yet an ocean lay between them. The body of water vast and as Elanora looked out of her window to see the emptying bay, as the tide rolled away from the land, even more infinite. As she looked out she could see nothing ahead, but the sea and the horizon, no land mass in front of her. She curled up in the window sill as she sat by said window, putting her hand on the glass.

Ronald who had once again come home to his empty house, went to his window and he too put his hand to the glass. Looking up into the sky and wondered if she gazed upon the same moon that he was gazing upon.

The window sill lay with many comfortable cushions and Elanora decided to drift to sleep, looking out over the distance.

Ronald however was not content upon sleep. He went about his business. He undressed and changed into night clothes and sat on his bed, a hand on his sheets to move them so that he may get in. Then he looked up to moon through his undrawn window.

And he put this sheet's back and reached over to the phone instead.  
In America the phone buzzed and rang with it's chirpy tone. Waking the girl who was otherwise asleep at the window. She reached over with a groggy, limp hand to reach the device on the table side, that sat next to a cooling mug of hot chocolate.

"H-hello?" She answered in a groggy and somewhat surprised tone.  
No one was meant to be calling her this late at night. She wasn't expecting any phone calls.  
"Ugh.. Hey! Hey... Heh." Ronald spoke. Now not so confident in his idea of phoning her so late.  
"Oh? Ronald Hey." Elanora replied.  
"Heh... How are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked, in a light sort of tone.  
Elanora sighed. She was mid dream... Mid nightmare. Mid memory when the phone call came through.  
"I'd rather not, go there. It's the usual stuff if you know what I mean." Elanora sighed.  
"Have you been awake long?" Ronald continued.  
"No... The phone woke me up." Elanora replied slowly.  
"Oh, sorry..." Ronald said in an apologetic tone.  
"No. It's fine, it's better this way.. The conference house is next to the sea." Elanora replied quickly, not wanting Ronald to feel guilty.  
"Ah.. The memory's." Ronald concluded.  
"How are you?" Elanora asked, she had wanted to ask him straight after he asked her, but Ronald didn't want to come off that line of conversation.  
"Missing you." Ronald admitted.  
"I miss you as well." Elanora replied.  
"It's a case of for me, and I don't know if this is what it is like for you, me noticing how empty it is without you. How far away you are. How much I really care about you." Ronald admitted shakily.

They could tell this was going to be an incredibly heavy and emotional conversation.  
"I know. I feel the same. It's evident you're not here to me. It's hard. I didn't think I'd miss you this much. I don't think I could take much time apart from you if this is how it feels. How much it makes me feel. How much it makes me realize I care. How much I-""Love you." Ronald finished as Elanora's words began to also go shaky and quiver in tone.  
"Yes." Elanora breathed.  
"It's just... I feel that connection you know! And I could-would never betray that trust... You know I wouldn't! I love you too much for that! And-""Ronald please don't cry!" Elanora called back on the verge of tears.  
"Arghhh! Dammit I said to myself I wouldn't do this!" Ronald continued, his voice shaking more and more, while he wiped his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve.  
"Ronald! I'm starting to- I-I""I just know! I know I'm proud!" Ronald stated.  
"You're...?""I'm proud of what-What we've done! You know! W-w-w-what we've done together! What we are together! And I'm so happy about what we're going to do together someday!" He called over the phone. His tone evidence of his now streaming tears and sad, yet somewhat happy smile.  
"Why am I bloody tearing up?" Elanora laughed softly through the tears streaming down her face as well.  
"I'm proud of you! I'm so proud that I'm part of your life and-"  
"I'm proud that..."  
"You'll be part of it for the rest of my life." They both said together.

Elanora looked down at her engagement ring.  
"Aarg! I'm sorry I got all mopey there and that's really all I can think of saying, without bursting into tears! But know I love every second of it. Being with you! And I hate every second we're far apart. Cause when- When we-""Broke up." Elanora replied faintly... Guilt still ebbing away at her tone.  
"Y-Yeah... That really tore me up inside! But even if it get's crazy! Even if it becomes dark or hopeless! I will stay with you for all of it! No matter what this life is gonna throw at us!" Ronald declared.

Elanora smiled.  
They both looked at the window."I will always!""I will always!"Save you!" They said together.  
"Hey... you're off this weekend aren't you?" Elanora asked.  
"Yeah?""Then maybe we should go out for the weekend? And I could stay over?... All weekend when I come back on Friday." Elanora divulged.  
Ronald beamed.  
"That would be bloody lovely." Ronald replied cheerfully.  
"It's a date then.""I should probably let you sleep... It's late and I know conference meetings are hell." Ronald sighed.

He too had to be up for an early collection.  
"Yeah...""I will see you on Friday, and I'll be waiting." Ronald sighed.  
"I will see you then, and I can't wait. I love you." She replied back.  
"I love you too. Bye Bye."  
"Bye..."

And the line ended.

But Ronald kept true to his word and as the portal opened on Friday afternoon and William and Elanora stepped through.  
Stood waiting was Ronald, with a bouquet of Roses.  
Elanora smiled and ran to him...

The longest time they had been apart... The last time too...

For all their strengths life was never without problem for us in some way.  
Getting memories back was no different.

Elanora was more than livid the next day after regaining her memories.  
So when she was called to chat with William contrary to most belief that she let it lie, she did not.  
Far from it. She went in head on.

Ronald sat in his usual seat at the side. His involvement would not be needed. This was to be an argument between master and student.

Elanora just stood looking at him in smouldering disgruntled silence.  
And he knew he was in for a bad... bad day.  
"I can understand your anger..." William started.

He played it wrong. That wasn't what she wanted to hear at all.  
"Oh you can bet I'm angry! I'm livid! You knew! You knew since the very beginning and you sat there and lied! Lied through your teeth about it! Seeing first hand the damage not knowing caused! The very foundation and link we have as you being my teacher and I being your student is founded on a TERRIBLE LIE!" Elanora roared.

This is not what Elanora wanted to hear.

Ronald sat in silence. This hurt him a good deal... It hurt Elanora more! He could see that. Her teacher. Her mentor, her brother, her friend. Had lied to her since the very beginning and kept a massive secret.

He had her memories all along...  
"I know this! I know that keeping this from you was not the best course of action! But I do believe in some small way it was of some small benefit to you." William replied steadily.

This isn't what she wanted to hear!

"Benefit!? This could have killed both of us! You're not even sure if it was the right thing to do!" Elanora replied in anger.  
"No I'm not since it's elicited this reaction from you!" William continued.  
"Oh so it only really makes a difference since I'm angry!" She roared back.

This isn't what she wanted to hear!

"Well it makes some substantial difference!" William retorted.

This isn't...

"So what!? You can't really tell me it had to be kept a secret! I'm supposed to be your apprentice! I know a lot more than most Grim Reapers do or should! So why not this!? WHY LIE! WOULD YOU HAVE KEPT IT SECRET WITHOUT EVER TELLING ME IF I HAD NEVER ASKED!" Elanora was besides herself at this point.

"No. I would not have told you... Perhaps I may have, but I most likely would have left well enough alone. I know this is upsetting, but remember that while you know more than most Reapers, you are more than most Reapers!" William insisted.  
...What she wanted to hear... Not at all!

This drove her a little more over edge, then even she had planed for."Knowing full well my mother was here! And don't you dare say I'm not a normal reaper! That didn't matter when you picked me to do this job, did it!?" Elanora called back in frustration.

William stood silent and still. And Ronald's eyes widened.

"Oh my God..." Ronald gasped, as Elanora was stepping back in disbelief.  
"It was not meant as-""NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Elanora screamed, loud and raw at him.  
William stood and took it.

This isn't what she wanted to hear!  
THIS ISN'T WHAT SHE WANTED TO HEAR.  
William stood in continued silence.  
"All this time! I tried so HARD AND IT DIDN'T EVEN MATTER DID IT! MY HARDWORK DIDN'T EVEN SCRATCH THE SURFACE! WELL I'M DONE! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT YOUR REAL CHOICE. LET SOMEONE ELSE BE THE PUPPET! CAUSE IM CUTTING THE STRING NOW!" Elanora roared.  
Stomping over to Williams desk and in one swift motion pulled out the blue ribbon from her hair which, flowed down into long black hair and dropped the ice blue ribbon on the table.

William looked from the ribbon to her in shock.  
"Ela-" Ronald began, but Elanora put her hand up and stopped the sentence dead.  
"No.""Elanora please wait!" William called.

But she was already out of the door.

She walked quickly, straight past Alan and Eric who were waiting at the door, made aware of what was going on by Sally and Leon.  
They wanted to follow her. But Ronald could tell after that she needed to be left alone for a few minutes.  
"Ronald?" Alan asked.  
"She found out things... We found out things and... She feels really badly hurt right by it... She quit, she quit being his apprentice. Though since she's so upset I'm not sure to take it as definite or not." Ronald sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  
"She quit being an apprentice?! No one's ever quit being an apprentice!" Eric declared in shock."Well she did..."

Elanora sat in the empty lounge looking at her sword and the reflection of herself within it.  
She saw her hair, her white gloves, another sign of being an apprentice. Her upturned collar shirt... Her sword itself.

She looked at the sword. The cards and roses were for her... The sword because she was his apprentice... She was meant to protect him and there was much danger. She was his sword...

But all she felt like was a puppet.

"I did this for you..." Elanora hissed through gritted teeth and put her head to the horizontal blade of the sword, feeling it's cold metal against her other wise warm and tear stained cheeks.

She sent her summoned scythe away and put her hands in her lap. Many thoughts went through her mind and one thing that had plagued her since she had gained her memories was the meaning to those scars she had on her back and round the rest of her body. She felt long dormant emotions like resentment for being abandoned, freedom now for being out, but at terrible cost. She felt fear... Loud tones seemed to make her twitch every so often. Like she was expecting to be struck. She tried her hardest to push it down. She was not used to being so jumpy, but getting the memories back was very much affecting her responses. She felt at the bottom of her rib cage and closed her eye's. Taking in a sharp intake of breath as the memory flashed of William's scythe bashing about her organs in an attempt to shake her off.

She felt used and angry. More than anything else she felt lonely.

If anyone was not influenced by the league she thought it would be him! So rebellious towards them in her presence. Yet a two faced side seemed to be lying beneath.

The door opened, but Elanora did not move.  
Ronald stepped in briskly and sat by her side.  
Putting a hand on her shoulder lightly, to make sure she wanted to be touched by him at all.  
She responded by resting her head on his shoulder, while he rubbed circles on her back.  
"I don't understand what I'm here for!" Elanora admitted, in a agitated tone.

She was made to be brought into the world by William, it was seen to that way!  
"To do something no one else can. Even if you can't see it yet, when it come's up you'll know." Ronald replied soothingly.

They sat for a while, Ronald worried how this was going to change Elanora.  
More than anything people needed to believe in her! Because she felt like people didn't! This and receiving her memories could deal a damaging blow to her. He didn't want her to slip far back into depression. He knew how cold and silent that was for her.

They sat in silence for a while, mostly in contemplation.  
So he turned around and held her red, tear stained cheeks in his hands.  
"You are here, because people need you. Whether they know it or not! But I know I bloody well need you! You are going to do something amazing! I know it!" Ronald spoke softly to her.

And Elanora just looked at him and after a few seconds lightly smiled as he began to kiss away her tears, like he always did when she cried.

In the present Elanora turned to Ronald.  
"The most amazing thing I've done my life is decide to marry you!" Elanora smiled.  
"We're going to do a lot more amazing things together! I promise!" Ronald replied, holding onto her hand.

A day went by, Elanora did her job as normal with no interaction from William. She knew it would have to be said at some point.  
Alan tried to get her to go and confront him again, but she always said no. Eric understood why she didn't want to.

Ronald did not force her to do anything. He knew she would make the right choice on her own.  
Elanora put up with a lot those two days, Janice's nagging which she admirably ignored, increased shifts and late nights. She was overloaded, but not yet overwhelmed... William had taught her to deal with that kind of pressure. But that in itself was not helpful to her.

"So I should be back in about half an hour to forty five minutes, so after do you wanna come find me at the desk and we'll go to lunch in the canteen or we could walk down the street to the bakery and get stuff from there!? Up to you?" Ronald said to Elanora.

William walked past glimpsing at the pair for a brief moment and Elanora tensed at his passing presence.  
"Ugh... Yeah, you know what Bakery sounds really good today. I kind of fancy something chocolate today, but it's too big for me so can we get something to share? Unless you don't want chocolate?" Elanora replied, breathing a little less easy.  
"Yeah sure we can share, and chocolate sounds great!" Ronald said, rubbing his fiancé's arms gently.

He noticed her shifting eye's and tense body language.  
"Ellie... I'm not going to force you to do anything and you can feel however you want. But if he's around and u feel tense I'm right here with you, so you don't have to feel scared or anything." Ronald breathed.

Elanora nodded and Ronald gave her a chaste kiss.  
"I won't feel scared. I don't feel scared. I can't feel scared." Elanora replied.  
"Then what can you feel?" Ronald asked.  
"Dissapointed and confused, re-." Elanora sighed putting her hands up.  
"Regretful?" Ronald asked sadly.

No one wanted to be stuck in Limbo, but he didn't want her to regret him... Otherwise to him it wasn't worth it.  
"Reduced. Never regret. I will never regret you or this choice I made for you." Elanora corrected.

Ronald held his fiancé close and looked in her eyes.  
"You will always be my greatest choice." Ronald whispered leaning down to kiss her tenderly.  
Elanora closed her eyes and went along, pulling away for a moment.  
"Ron, you're going to be late." Elanora whispered smiling.  
"Death can wait for a few more minutes!" Ronald continued.

Before pulling away at his watch beeping.  
"It would seem death waits for no one." Elanora smiled.  
"Very funny, well wait for me!" Ronald said before beginning to walk off.  
"Oh I'll wait!" Elanora shouted back.

Ronald waved as he strode off.  
He looked forward in worry however...  
He didn't know what the future was going to be like now.

Elanora began her walk back to the office block through the court yard.  
The weather was sunny and warm and carried a slight cold breeze that made many relent to sitting outside.  
However as Elanora turned the corner to the court yards garden she stopped dead and quickly went back around the corner, pressing her back to the wall.

William sat with Rachel on the court yards bench, overlooking the steep curve down the hill towards another district of Reaper London, they both sat with cups of coffee and Rachel had a Williams jacket around her.  
"Are you sure you would not like your jacket back Senior Spears? You must be cold?" Rachel asked.  
"Rachel, on the contrary I am rather warm or rather that I do not feel much in terms of weather or something else for that matter. And do stop with the formalities when we are alone. It is acceptable for you to call me by my first name as you would not like me to call you Doctor Cotsgrove when out of work." William sighed, leaning back in his seat a hand loosely gripping the top of his cup as he sat there without his normal suit jacket.

"Fair enough William, I suppose I have known you long enough for it." Rachel replied taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Then you will know I was not in anyway ready, nor could I have been for telling her that." William sighed in frustration.  
Rachel turned around warming her hands with her cup.  
"You would never have been prepared and you would never have done it and you know that in the long run would have damaged her irreparably. You cannot truly be you if you are not whole." Rachel responded.  
"Though I hate to admit you are right. I didn't want her to remember the pain." William admitted, sipping his drink.

Rachel looked at him. Staring at everything about him, looks, expression, posture. If she wasn't a counsellor some would call it eyeing him up.

"The pain you gave her or the pain of her past life?" Rachel asked.  
"Both! I know what it is like to forget and remember those first few months of flash backs are indeed horrible. And as you remember, every foreign scar you have which at first was an unknown blur suddenly, then begin to sharpen and emit the pain as if you were receiving them again." William began.  
"But the reap-""The worst thing aside from the suicide, I have ever done. It plagues my now and then like most things do." William confessed.

Elanora stood wide eye's behind the wall.  
"I know... I worry that I will perhaps have to put you back on the sleeping pills, if you do not get rest William." Rachel said.  
"Please do not... I am not fond of my loss of control over my waking hours." William grunted.  
"That's not your decision if I feel your suffering. Would you say its as bad as the suicide?" Rachel asked.  
" Yes, if not more so. I condemned an innocent girl to live a life as punishment because I chose to be the higher ups dog for that day! That one day! And in doing so doomed her to a life of constant pain, suffering and misery." William said, his tone becoming more denoted in misery.  
"And perhaps given her a life of love and answers." Rachel said.

Elanora pressed her back further into the wall...  
"No... It was the worst thing I have had to do... She will not forgive me... I do not blame her. I do not forgive myself. And when I saw her grades and realized I struggled at times, I thought her being my apprentice would... Keep her safe, make her able to defend against this worlds dark side. I guess in the end I misjudged it and only hurt her more. I was speechless when she confronted me. So used to the silence I was forced into about it." William confessed.

Elanora tensed and began to breathe heavily, but quietly as she took everything in.  
"Now she has three times the pain. I did not pick her purely because of her grades or her crossing to this side. But I picked her because above all others I had seen in her last moments of life what it means to be a reaper. Fear. Grief. Determination. Contemplation. Lament. And Acceptance. The process of reaping day to day and waking up here. She showed me all that in a dying breath from, but a glance. Had she been trained in my place by my teacher I would say she would be a better senior than I could ever be. She was meant to lead in this life. Because she understands this lifes value's of what it is to be a Grim Reaper, suicide or not." William finished, sipping his coffee.

Elanora who was now more shocked and confused than anything else listened a little more.  
"She will never forgive me for this, and I do not blame her... I cannot forgive myself." William sighed getting up.  
"William..." Rachel began.  
"I do not have long now... Time is about to fall short on me..." William said standing up.  
"What do you mean? William wait!?" Rachel called as William got up and began to walk away.

At this Elanora took off, with mixed feelings as she ran through the corridors to the elevator on the left wing of the building, deciding to take the long way as to avoid everything and everyone else. And as the lift doors closed, she pressed her back to the wall of the machine and breathed. Feeling in her hair for her absent ribbon.

By the time she made it up stairs William had been called out by the higher ups to a special collection.  
Rather suspicious the more she thought about it.

She sat at her desk, writing at notes from her days reports, while tapping her finger on the wood of her desk in thought. Brown lowered in thought and she frowned ever so faintly, but enough for a returning Ronald to see.

"You've caught a bone by the looks of it, what's going on?" Ronald asked in concern.  
"Something I heard, come sit by me. I can't really say it out loud. Even I wasn't supposed to here." Elanora replied.

So Ronald went and sat on her desk, leaning into her as she spoke.  
"Wow! Are you sure!?" Ronald asked.

Elanora nodded looking around.  
"The prescribed Sleeping pills would make sense, he doesn't sleep enough at all, you can tell and maybe that's why he couldn't reply he had risked enough already, maybe he thought you were in more danger?" Ronald replied.  
"Yes... Which begs the question. What happens now I know?" Elanora asked.

Ronald shrugged his shoulders and frowned.  
"Time will tell I guess, but-"There was a sudden change of fluttering papers... A blank sheet of paper formed ink on it's surface.

Someone had called a distress signal from their death book.  
The name changed as the ink shaped itself and Elanora's blood ran cold.

William. .

Elanora grabbed her pen and signed her name on the paper instinctively, grabbing something off her desk and launching herself out of her chair.  
"Who-""Dispatch Officer Hawthorn on Route! " She yelled back to the person and she ran past them.  
"Elanora!" Ronald called before signing his name on the paper and dashing after her.

Eric and Alan also signed their papers and headed out as well.  
As Elanora ran she glanced at her pocket watch. She should have known better. Late by half an hour.  
Called out to a special case. Alone.

This was no normal call for help.  
This was an assassination in progress.

And if he died...It was her fault!

Because she should have clicked on faster.

When he said nothing to her, he didn't mean to be cruel.  
He meant to keep her safe... At arms length...  
Away from him and out of danger.

And she'd fallen for it! In blinding anger. Because he knew she would.

Her untied hair waving behind her as she ran.  
She ran into the portal room and swerved left into the south London portal.  
Ronald who at this point was able to catch up with her, then ran besides her, with Eric and Alan behind as they ran through the portal.

"Not long now and she'll be coming... So should I wait till she get's here or end you now?" The demon sneered, jamming his hand again into William's side who grunted in pain through gritted teeth.

"You. Can kill me! But not her! You will not TOUCH HER!" William spat, dragging in the rest of the demons arm before punching him.  
His death book fell from the demons other hand.

The demon who was dressed in a now bloodied whit shirt and brown trousers smiled, as William flipped over his wound making his loose balance and stumble as he picked up his scythe. This demon was unlike anything he had ever faced. Stronger, faster and more self aware... Almost like him... Sebastian...

Not there yet, but he was surprised by now it wasn't him who they had sent to finish the job.

"Hahaha... Nice try, but because of that, I think when the Grim arrives I'll let her stare into your mangled corpse... After I have your soul of course..." The demon smiled, flashing it's red eye's and slicking back it's black hair...

William lent on his scythe. Breathing heavy, one hand over the wound in his side which was persistent in not healing and instead gushing out thick, hot, crimson blood. Glasses cracked and a cut causing blood to flow over his left eye.

"Don't make me come over there... I'd rather not have to make this too long... I am beginning to get hungry." The demon sighed.

William took up his scythe in defiance.  
"Have it your way!" The demon shrugged, suddenly appearing behind William and pushing his hand into his throat, while the other disarmed him, forcing his body onto the tiled roof with a loud crack.

The Demon raised a hand to deliver the finishing blow, while William in realization of death, stared him defiantly in the eyes.

As the hand came down a card flew into it, knocking the demon backwards with tremendous force. Causing him to launch into the other wall As he put his feet to slow his decent on the ground he looked up from the cloud of gathering debris and saw her.

A very pissed off Elanora Hawthorn. Cards and Roses all to hand and sword held firmly and outstretched in a battle position in the other.  
"Oh! You're her! I've been waiting for you!" The demon laughed and stood up dusting himself off.

William felt arms easily pick him up and drag him away. He looked up to see Ronald and Alan pulling him along while Eric backed Elanora.  
"I'm A-" A barrage of cards hit him in the chest, he looked down in shock and smirked as blood spouted from his mouth.  
"I. DON'T. CARE!" Elanora growled darkly, her face covered by the shadow of her jet black hair...

The demon put his shoulders back and his body bloodily spit out the cards, like a toddler spitting out a pacifier.  
Elanora withdrew the cards, while Eric ran in. Slashing at the demon who seemed to roll his eye's as he dodged the attacks.  
"I'm not interested in you really. That's not what I'm here for." The demon sighed, flicking Eric in the side and sending him flying backwards.  
Eric coughed blood and looked up as his body slammed against the tiling.  
"Elanora you must not-!" William was cut off as the demon rushed towards her.  
Elanora side stepped on impulse and brought her sword down on the demons hamstring, making a circular motion with the blade.  
Blood spurted as Elanora drew away and the demon relented, falling on one knee.

Alan tended to the various wounds on William, who fidgeted desperately to see what was happening.  
All the while Ronald did his best to hold him still as Elanora fought, cold sweat and slight terror on his features.

If this demon had managed to do this to William, what would it do to Elanora.  
Eric slashed at both of his arms as he passed Elanora...

However as he turned, cold metal glinted in the downing sun from the demons side.  
Elanora saw this and pushed Eric out of the way.

Batting off a shot gun shell with her sword.

Eric pulled Elanora back as more shots were fired, in intense, rapid fire rounds.  
The pair shielded their eye's from the barrage, but in doing so were blind.  
The demon appeared behind them and grabbed Eric, throwing him clear out of the way across two whole buildings, and as Elanora turned around grabbed her by the hair and swung her into the tiled roofing. Elanora didn't make a sound, but stared up non-chalontley at him.  
The demon pointed the barrel of a gun down at her chest and as Ronald turned in horror, pulled on the trigger...

Only to look in confusion as the gun ceased to fire. He looked at his weapon and saw at the barrels bottom a card stuck in.  
"You B-"  
The gun exploded in the demons hands in a burst of fire and smoke.  
Elanora back flipped out and threw more cards.  
Eric returned clutching his shoulder.  
"Nice work lass.." Eric smiled slightly.  
"I wouldn't say that..." Elanora replied tonelessly.  
"Why not? You took out his weapon!" Eric concurred rather loudly.  
"If he is the type I think he is then-"

Elanora was stopped with the loud ominous clicking and as the smoke cleared, knives floated in the air around the bloodied, smiling demon.  
"He will have more! Take cover!" Elanora ordered as her as Eric were assaulted with a barrage of knives.  
"Elanora!" Ronald yelled, looking to Alan who was stopping the flow of blood as best he could.  
"Go get him!" Alan agreed.

William was starting to suffer from fuzzy vision and light headedness. His breathing felt more painful and laboured, but he was not out of sound mind. His eye's darted in the carnage around him. Never in his life had he sustained an injury that quickly in a fight or that badly to a vital area.

Elanora fought with her swords against the floating swords, timing each and every strike in her bladed ballet.  
While Eric rushed in to try and get to the demon.  
The demon pulled a bigger blade and clashed swords once more with the reapers.  
"ERIC!" Ronald called as a shadow engulfed the two duellers.

Eric jumped out of the way as Ronald slammed down on the roofing with his lawn mower, completely slamming demon into the tiles.  
Before Ronald back flipped out with the mower and landed on the knives that were attacking Elanora.  
The scythe making a churning sound as it crunched and spat out the shards of broken knives.  
Ronald felt Elanora's arm pull him out of the way as she span and cut a remaining knife aimed for his back in half.  
"Thanks for the rescue." Ronald breathed.  
"I'd say we try one push altogether." Elanora introduced.  
Ronald smiled and nodded.

Elanora had switched back into apprentice mode, cool and commanding and an excellent strategist.  
The two jumped into the fray with Eric, hitting at him from each side.  
The demon was growing impatient and frustrated and unleashed a load of dark energy swatting the three away.

Elanora sat up quickly and rolled away as the demon stabbed its sword down onto her.  
"As long as I get one they'll be happy, especially if it's you!" The demon laughed, stabbing down forcefully into the tiles as Elanora dodged the attacks, sweeping the demons legs out and sending a hard heeled kick into his chest.

She kicked him away and slid back in a battle stance with her sword held in both hands.  
"Alan!?" Elanora called.  
"He's loosing too much blood here! We can't wait till this fight ends, it's too risky for me to treat him here!" Alan called.

Elanora hissed in disgust as the demon got up.  
"No ordinary demon..." Ronald growled.  
"No..." Eric continued.  
"Hired Assassin. He has many names, but he always calls himself-"Elanora started.  
"ABSOLOUTE AGONY!" The demon laughed as more smoke cleared.

"This guys bloody nuts!" Ronald exclaimed.

Elanora's brow furrowed and She put her hand out and felt at Ronald's neck.  
Ronald looked at her in confusion.  
"I need you to take everyone and get far away from this point!" Elanora said lowly.

The demon leant down and continued to laugh as blood dripped down onto he roof and off to the floor below.  
"We can't leave you here-"  
"Eric I don't think she's making a request of us." Ronald said, looking at Elanora with concern.

Elanora gripped her sword even tighter and pulled out her black rose.  
"NO! IT'S NOT A REQUEST! OFFICER SLINGBY IT'S AN ORDER!" Elanora yelled, throwing the black rose and all the cards and roses in her pockets and sleeves dragged along with them as the demon stood up.

It screamed loudly as it's body twitched, becoming a needle cushion on legs.  
"E-Elanora D-don't-"  
"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Elanora roared back.

Eric nodded and ran back to help Alan pick up William.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Ronald smiled faintly and ran back...

Though he was terrified.  
The demon began to individually pull out the projectile weapons from it's body.  
"Oh let me help you with that!" Elanora called back.  
The demons eye's widened.  
"N-NO! PL-"Elanora swung the butt of her sword and pulled at the single string, slowly dragging the cards and roses across before whipping them out and to the side to clean them of retched blood.

The demon screamed a blood curdling scream.  
And Elanora calmly began to walk closer.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Agony screamed.  
"No... What you should be doing is getting far away from me... I should be left alone..." Elanora replied quietly, her tone seeping with darkness as she picked up her last fallen rose.

The demon twitched as it rose up and pulled out two revolvers, breathing heavy as it shot, bullet after bullet.  
Elanora continued to walk towards the demon, slicing the bullets in half as she did so. She did so slowly and ominously. One step at a time.  
One tap of her heels against the broken tiles at a time. One squelch of shoes in blood at a time.

She wanted him to hear the sounds, because they would be the last sounds he heard.  
"Why won't you go down like the other one! They said you would go down like the other one! " The demon scream.

Elanora's blade was met by the demons, who forcefully pushed her away.  
"The other one! IS MY MENTOR! MY SENIOR! MY FRIEND! AND AS HIS STUDENT I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THE INJURIES YOU'VE CAUSED HIM TODAY!" Elanora began, blue and green light beginning to illuminate her.

"Injury!? He's dead when I'm finished with you!" The Agony called back.

Elanora smiled slightly.  
"Hehehe, you know the thing is, it's not when you're finished with me. I'm calling the shots here. It's when I'm finished with you!" Elanora replied darkly.

The demon breathed shakily before screaming and getting up, running towards her.

Elanora beamed in demented delight.

"Ace of cards!" Elanora called, outstretching her hand as her sword exploded in lightning shards and dragged all the cards in. Her head covered by a hood and cloak and her clothes becoming white and black.

Elanora attacked in all different directions. Bounding off of the walls and tiled roofing with individual slashes. Some where blocked.  
"You should have left them be! You obviously don't know how I really am. As the dispatch apprentice of William T Spears, let me give you an education!" Elanora said calmly as her whole body aggressively circled and sliced the demon.

Elanora was merciless, ripped skin and thick red blood gushed in many different directions while metal met scythe blade and quickly sliced them in half.

As Elanora relented the demon screamed and tried to run away. Elanora took out a white rose from her scythes bouquet and threw it at the demons leg.

A white layer overpowering the helpless demon as he was frozen in place. While Elanora threw a blue one at his back and the demon began to retch.  
"You feel that! Your legs are freezing and your lungs are drowning. And you are helpless... So lets add one more to the mix. " Elanora conveyed, walking forward. She threw a red rose into the demons stomach and he began to burn.

He screamed out and she circled him.  
"Wha-What is-""This, though somewhat barbaric is my way of trapping your soul in hell again. For a very long time... Maybe even forever." Elanora smirked.  
The demon struggled in its holding.  
"Wh-What are you!?" The demon cried out.  
"Me? I'm a Grim Reaper. A very pissed off Grim Reaper... NOW WHO SENT YOU!" Elanora said dragging a rose across. The blue one to the opposite lung.  
"I can't- I c-"  
"WHO!?" Elanora shouted.  
"They'll switch to plan B. We from shadows will end this world of injustice and fog! From shadows our league" The demon cried out.

Shadow league...?  
A cult...?  
Perhaps both if it were possible.

Elanora threw in the black rose...  
"Tombstone Rose." Elanora said as the demon cried out The demon cried out as it began to break apart into black ash like rose petals.  
"Let this be a warning..." Elanora called darkly.  
"No! No PLEASE!" The demon cried out.  
"To have none of you try anything like this again!" Elanora shouted, speeding forwards and swinging her scythe sideways, cutting off the demons head as it fell to ash and petals.

Elanora landed gracefully on the tiles, sliding backwards from momentum and as she did, looked at scythe, a blue ribbon around the handle was frayed and slightly singed.

Elanora knew it was not normal... but didn't know what it was either, so reverted back to her normal attire.  
Her cloak fading away and normal clothes returning, but as her hair fell away it lifted and her usual blue ribbon drifted in without assistance tying her hair into a ponytail. Her rapier held firm in her grasp and her cards within their hiding places, given away only by the faint glint of strings.


End file.
